I'll do the best for you
by Kim Jihae
Summary: Jika kau begitu yakin dengan cinta pertamamu, lalu aku bisa apa? Percayalah aku akan ada disampingmu Kyuhyun, mendengarkanmu dan memelukmu jika kau butuh. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin. KyuMin GS Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 ** _Story One_**

"Pulang bersama?" Kyuhyun menghampiri bangku Nara

"Tidak. Maaf Kyuhyun hari ini aku berjanji akan datang membantu eomma. Jadi kita tidak bisa pulang bersama" Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun, Nara masih berusaha merapikan buku-bukunya

"Eoh" Raut kecewa seketika menghiasi wajah rupawan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa rasa-rasanya meraka semakin jauh

"Maaf Kyuhyun aku pulang dulu" Nara menepuk sebentar lengan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Kyuhun menghela nafas malasnya, dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuhun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kelas. Tanpa Nara dirinya tetap harus pulang bukan.

Bruk!

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sebenarnya tanpa menolehpun Kyuhyun tahu suara siapa itu.

"hah! Mian" seperti tak iklas Kyuhyun menyampaikan kata maaf pada teman yang ia tabrak tersebut. Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi

"aish" Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar gadis itu berdesis dibelakang sana. Dan sejenak Kyuhyun menoleh. Disana gadis itu, Lee Sungmin sedang berjongkok mengambil satu kamus yang terjatuh. Sepertinya itu kamus perpustakaan yang harus ia kembalikan. Tanpa peduli apa yang selanjutnya terjadi Kyuhyun kembali berjalan pulang.

K&M

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana Kyuhyun pulang sekolah tanpa Nara, akhirnya hari ini mereka kembali pulang bersama. Berjalan beriringan setelah turun dari bus yang berhenti dihalte terdekat rumah mereka. Kyuhyun dan Nara adalah teman sejak kecil. Rumah mereka dikawasan yang sama, rumah Kyuhyun berada beberapa meter lebih jauh dari rumah Nara, jika dihitung dari halte bus tadi.

"Jadi kapan kau bertanding?" Sejak turun dari bus obrolan mereka tak pernah putus, selalu saja ada bahan untuk dibicarakan. Itulah alasan kenapa hubungan pertemanan meraka yang sejak kanak-kanak masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Nara. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun, Nara adalah cinta pertamanya. Sejak kanak-kanak hingga saat ini gadis yang ada dalam kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah Jang Nara, gadis disampingnya tersebut.

"Jika tidak ada halangan selasa depan" Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Nara dengan nada santainya.

"Dimana?"

"Disekolah mereka, kau akan ikut kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias, berharap Nara ikut mendukungnya

"Sepertinya tidak. Untuk apa aku ikut?"sejujurnya jawaban Nara begitu mengecewakan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu bisa memahaminya. Jang Nara adalah gadis pemilik nilai tertinggi dikelasnya, dibandinkan menonton pertandingan basketnya pasti dia akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam diperpustakaan sekolah. Sekolah memang memberikan ijin untuk beberapa siswa ikut memberikan dukungan untuk team basket mereka.

"Aku akan mendukungku dan mendoakanmu, kalian pasti berhasil" Cukup dengan kata-kata seperti itu dan senyuman Kyuhyun bisa menerimanya. Sudah cukup baginya.

"Kyuhyun aku masuk dulu"

" _Ah geurae, deureoga_ " Setelah saling melempar senyum, Nara mulai memasuki rumahnya, tersisa Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pagar rumah Nara. Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan terus bertahan dengan perasaan sendiri seperti ini. Apakah ia masih harus bertahan apakah harus menyerah, Nara tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun lebih dari teman kecilnya saja. Yang ada dipikiran gadis itu hanyalah belajar dan menjadi nomor satu. Dialah Jang nara.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, ia ingin istirahat sesampai dirumahnya nanti.

K&M

Sesuai jadwal sebelumnya, hari ini Kyuhyun dan rekan-rekan satu team basket serta pelatihnya akan menuju sekolah lawan untuk pertandingan basket. Bus sekolah sudah siap didepan gerbang, Kyuhyun sudah akan melangkah masuk kedalam bus kalau saja teriakan teman sekelasnya ini tidak mengganggunya.

"CHO KYUHYUN. FIGHTING!" Lee Sungmin yang sepertinya kebetuan melihatnya sebelum masuk area sekolah meneriakinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang super activ itu

"Geurae. Gomawo" Sugmin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya

Kyuhyun bukan termasuk type yang mudah bergaul, dikelas teman dekat Kyuhyun sudah pasti Nara, dengan yang lain hanya sekedar-sekedar saja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pernah mendapat hukuman yang sama dihari yang sama, Karena Kyuhyun telat masuk kelas dan Sungmin yang meninggalkan PR nya dirumah. Saat itu meraka dihukum bersama mengelap kaca sekolah yang sudah ditentukan oleh guru piket. Dan karena bosan Sungmin melakukan tingkah-tingkah isengnya untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan walaupun Kyuhyun bukan type mudah bergaul, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang sama sekali cuek. Kyuhyun menanggapi sikap jail sungmin dengan jail pula, maka terjadilah aksi mengelap kaca yang main-main, dan buruknya itu diketahui guru piket. Akhirnya mereka mendapat hukuman tambahan, dan bukannya kesal meraka malah melakukan dengan senang-senang saja.

"Cha!" Sungmin menyerahkan satu kaleng cola pada Kyuhyun setelah acara maengelap kaca benar-benar selesai. Saat itu mereka duduk di pinggir taman sekolah, akhirnya hukuman mereka selesai dijam istirahat kedua.

"Gomawo" Kyuhyun meraih kaleng cola tersebut lalu membuka penutupnya, meneguh isinya dengan rakus. Saat itu Sungmin mencibirnya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Malah sejak hari itu mereka sedikit dekat. Ingat hanya sedikit.

Kabar kemenangan team basket Kyuhyun sudah menyebar disekolah, hal pertama yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar adalah ucapan selamat dari Nara. Tapi Kyuhyun harus kecewa saat berangkat sekolah Kyuhyun tak menemukan Nara dihalte bus. Saat Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan singkat, gadis itu bilang sudah berangkat duluan bersama eommanya. Dan kekecewaan itu kembali Kyuhyun dapatkan saat berpapasan dengan Nara dikelasnya, Nara hanya menyapanya dengan satu kata "annyeong" lalu keluar kelas, entah kemana Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

"ya! Cho Kyuhyun Chukhahae" Lee Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun semangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengucakan terimakasih, gadis ini dimanapun dan kapanpun selalu saja bersemangat.

" _Geurae_ " Sungmin kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak kebangkunya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Sungmin yang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

Kadang orang yang kita harapkan sama sekali tak peduli dengan kita, dan justru orang yang tak kita duga dengan sikap apa adanya menunjukan simpatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia merasa beruntung mengenal Sungmin.

K&M

Hari ini turun hujan dan Kyuhyun tidak membawa payung, tadi Nara bilang dia dijemput eommanya. Jadi gadis itu beranjak duluan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kesal di depan pintu keluar sekolahnya. Hujan begitu deras, jika ia nekat maka ia akan basah kuyub. Beberapa siswa berseliweran didepan Kyuhyun, dan lama kelamaan semakin sepi. Apa iya dirinya harus menembus hujan. Itulah yang dipikrikan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi nyatanya badannya sama sekali tak begerak dari posisi awal.

"Ya Cho kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara Sungmin disamping kirinya. Gadis itu tampak heran

" _Neo wae yeogi isseo?_ (kenapa kau ada disini?) _Anganya?_ (tidak pulang?)" Sungmin bertanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukan intonasi tidak didalamnya, pasalnya sekolah mulai sepi. Tadi Sungmin harus mengurus beberapa hal ke kantor jadilah ia pulang terlambat, bahkan Eunhyuk sahabatnya saja enggan menunggunya karena hujan turun, jadi kenapa Kyuhyun justru betah berada disini.

"Aku tidak membawa payung" Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan hujan yang tak berubah dari tadi, tetap sama derasnya. Jika seperti ini terus dirinya bisa bermalam disekolah sungguhan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungmin menawarkan bantuan padanya, gadis disebelah kiri Kyuhyun itu kini telah membuka payung merah hatinya.

"Ayo" Sungmin sudah siap tapi Kyuhyun masih diam ditempat.

"Ayo Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan mengantarmu sampai halte" Kyuhyun tidak yakin, pasalnya halte bus nya berlawanan dengan halte bus Sungmin. Jika halte bus yang ia tuju harus belok kiri dari gerbang sekolah, lalu berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter kemudian menyeberang dizebra cros setelah itu belok kanan di trotoar berjalan sekitar lima belas meter. Sedangkan halte bus yang ditumpangi Sungmin cukup belok kanan dari gerbang sekolah lalu berjalan sekitar 30 langkah saja. Apakah itu tidak merepotkan?

Sungmin dibuat gemas dengan tingkah diam Kyuhyun, gadis berponi tipis itu mulai merangkulkan tangan kanannya kelengan kiri Kyuhyun, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang ganggang payung. Kyuhyun menoleh kaget pada lengan kirinya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini merangkulnya dengan santai, bahkan Nara saja tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku, hanya agar kita tidak basah kuyub" Sungmin menyadari arti tatapan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun malah jadi tidak enak karena itu. Gadis ini sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri mengantarnya sampai halte bus, tapi yang ia pikirkan malah yang aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya keduanya keluar dari area sekolah, belok kiri lalu menunggu sebentar sebelum lampu merah berubah jadi hijau. Saat itu Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, sedari tadi Sungmin yang memegang payung dan melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Kyuhyun, tampaknya seragam sebelah kiri Sungmin basah bahkan lebih basah dari seragam bagian miliknya. Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan kanan Sungmin dari lengan kirinya, hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin mendongak. Sungmin kira Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengan lengannya yang terus melingkari lengan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi itu, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Jika seperti ini terus aku merasa bersalah, kau akan lebih basah dari aku" Kyuhyun merangkulkan lengan kirinya kepundak Sungmin, lalu meraih ganggang payung ditangan Sungmin dengan tangan kananya yang bebas. Tubuh mereka semakin menempel, setidaknya ini sedikit lebih baik.

Sebelum Sungmin bicara apa-apa lampu sudah hiaju, semua orang berlomba-lomba menyeberangi jalan, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Gomawo" Kyuhyun benar-benar berterimakasih, karena Sungmin setidaknya hanya bagian lengan kanan seragamnya saja yang sedikit basah. Jika tidak ada gadis ini mungkin ia masih berdiri digedung luas diseberang sana.

" _Geurae. nan ganda_ " Sungmin tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah aman dari hujan, karena terlindung atap halte kecil tersebut.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin terus, bahkan saat gadis itu menyebrang, lalu berjalan kearah halte. Padahal bus yang akan Kyuhyun tumpangi sudah lewat, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyesal tertinggal bus, ia masih bisa naik bus selanjutnya. Setidaknya saat ini ia harus memastikan keadaan Sungmin dulu. Dari sana Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaan Sungmin, gadis itu menutup payung merah hatinya lalu melihat sebentar jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba bus warna hiaju menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun, sesaat kemudian bus tersebut mulai beranjak, dan bayangan Sungmin sudah tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun sudah memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja, walaupun tidak sedikit Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Seragam gadis itu sedikit lebih basah dibanding dengannya. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kelak dia akan melakukan yang lebih baik untuk Sungmin.

" _Apeuro naega jalhaejulke Lee Sungmin"_.

 ** _Terimakasih untuk sudah membaca,_**

 ** _Terimakasih banyak untuk yang mau mereview._**

 ** _Jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan, silahkan bertanya_**

 ** _Semoga cerita ini cukup berkenan untuk semuanya_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 ** _Story two_**

"Sungmin-ah cepat turun, makan malam"

 _"Arasseo"_ Sungmin sedang mengobrol dengan papa nya lewat skype. Tapi eomma nya sudah berteriak memanggilnya untuk makan.

"Eommamu memanggil?" Dari seberang sana papa nya bertanya

"Iya, eomma menyuruhku makan malam" Sungmin menjawab seadanya

"Pergilah, makan yang banyak putri papa yang cantik" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian dari papanya. Dengan tersenyum lebar Sungmin menjawab

"Baiklah papa, aku tutup dulu. Selamat malam" dan setelah salamnya dijawab Sungmin langsung memutuskan koneksi skype nya.

Eomma dan Papa nya berpisah sejak Sungmin berusia sepuluh tahun. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus berpisah, yang Sngmin tahu saat itu eomma dan papa nya bertanya padanya. Sungmin ingin hidup dengan siapa. Papa atau eomma nya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin memilih. Ia ingin hidup bertiga bersama eomma dan papa nya. Tapi kenyataanya itu tidak mungkin, maka saat itu Sungmin memutuskan memilih tinggal dengan eomma nya. Sungmin tidak pernah bertanya kenapa mereka memutuskan berpisah, Sungmin juga tidak pernah marah akan hal itu. Sungmin sadar dibanding dirinya, kedua orangtuanya jelas lebih mengerti keputusan yang tepat untuk mereka.

Sejak perceraian itu, papa nya yang memang asli orang china memutuskan kembali ketanah kelahirannya. Hidup disana bersama sanak saudaranya.

Sejak kecil Sungmin memang memanggil Hangeng dengan sebutan papa. Walaupun mereka harus terpisah jarak, hubungan mereka tidak pernah pudar. Hangeng begitu mencintai putrinya, setiap tahun Hangeng selalu berusaha menyisihkan sedikit waktunnya untuk mengunjungi Sungmin, dan komunikasi melalui layanan internet seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu sudahlah menjadi rutinitas bagi keduanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengobrol dengan papa mu?" Eommanya, Kim Heechul bertanya saat Sungmin menduduki salah satu kursi dimeja makan.

 _"Eoh"_ Jawab Sungmin sambil menuangkan air putih pada gelas bening didepannya, lalu meneguk sedikit untuk menghilangkan serik ditenggorokannya. Mengobrol dengan papanya selama hampir satu jam membuat suaranya agak serak.

"Kau merindukannya?" Heechul bertanya hati-hati sesaat setalah menaruh berbagai macam lauk dipiring Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab, jika ia katakan 'iya' eomanya pasti merasa bersalah. Jika ia katakan 'tidak' jelas saja itu bohong. Biasanya setiap tahun Hangeng pasti datang menjenguknya, walaupun paling lama cuma lima hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sungmin. Tapi kali ini sudah satu tahun delapan bulan Sungmin tak mendapat kunjungan dari papa tercintanya. Tentu saja gadis itu merindukannya. Melihat aksi diam Sungmin Heechul kembai bersuara

" _Mianhae"_

 _"Ne?"_ Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa eommanya tiba-tiba mengatakan maaf

"Kami orangtua yang gagal, kami yang egois memilih berpisah tanpa memikirkanmu" Sungmin tahu mereka pasti sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, buktinya meskipun mereka berpisah Sungmin masih bisa memiliki keduanya, dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Eomma bicara apa!. Aku memang tak mengerti kenapa kalian melakukan ini. Tapi aku percaya pada kalian, kalian pasti sudah melakukan yang terbaik menurut kalian. Eomma jangan kawatir" Sungmin tersenyum lalu beranjak, meninggalkan nasi serta lauk-pauk yang belum ia sentuh sedikitpun. Gadis manis itu mendekati ibunya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya, lalu menempelkan dagunnya diatas pundak sang ibu.

"Aku bahagia memiliki kalian walau dengan cara terpisah. Percayalah" dan Heechul hanya mampu tersenyum getir. Sungmin begitu memahami mereka, Sungmin adalah malaikat kecilnya. Adaisaja ia bisa melakukan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini untuk putri kecilnya, ia pasti akan melakukannya.

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Entahlah apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan. Yang jelasnya sebagian besar pasti ingin mengisi perut ke kantin sekolah.  
Kyuhyun pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berencana makan bersama Nara, maka sejak bel pertama berdentang mata pria itu tak lepas dari Jang Nara, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari belakang dan kedua dari kiri. Sedangkan dirinya duduk dibangku paling belakang diujung kiri. Kyuhyun segera beranjak saat melihat Nara berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa peduli dengan bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja, tanpa sedikitpun berniat merapikannya, ia menghampiri Nara sebelum gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh.

"Nara-ya" Nara menoleh saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Kini Kyuhyun berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah pintu kelas. Sedangkan Nara ada didepannya  
" _Wae?"_ Nara melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya yang datar  
 _"Bap meokja"_ Kyuhyun sudah meraih pergelangan tangan Nara dan berniat menuntunnya, tapi gadis itu menahan diri.  
" _Neo meonjeo ga_ " Nara melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah kantin. Kyuhyun berdiri diam memperhatikan kepergian Nara. Adakah yang lebih penting dari makan siang saat ini?

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. _Mwohae_?" Sungmin berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Gadis itu berniat menyusul Eunhyuk ke kantin. Tadinya ia harus menyalin beberapa cacatan jadi ia terlambat menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tapi Sungmin merasa aneh saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri bengong ditengah-tengah pintu yang akan ia lewati.  
"Eoh. _Aniya_ " Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin.  
" _Bikhyeo"_  
"Mwo?"  
"Minggir. Aku mau lewat" akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar tempat, dimana ia sekarang  
"Eoh. _Mian_ " Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya sedikit agar Sungmin bisa keluar. Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. Tapi pada langkah kelima gadis itu berhenti, lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya diam diposisinya.

" _Ya! Cho Kyuhyun mwohaneungeoya?"_  
"Eoh?" Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti orang bodoh hari ini. Itulah pikir Sungmin. Gadis manis dengan rambut lembut mengkilapnya itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik lagi  
" _Bap meokja_ " Dengan nada ajakannya Sungmin besuara lantang, agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Mengingat ia mengatakan hal tersebut sambil berjalan kearah kantin. Tanpa peduli Kyuhyun akan menyusul atau tidak. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah nasib perutnya sendiri.

Dan ternyata kini Kyuhyun mengantri makanan dibelakang Sungmin. Sungmin menyadari itu.  
" Disana" Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah memakan makan siangnya sekitar saparuh porsi.  
" _Eoh wasseo?"_ Eunhyuk menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Gadis dengan rambut pirang bergelombangnya itu tersenyum lebar-lebar menyambut sahabat cantiknya.  
"Kyuhyun juga?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya dibalas senyum oleh Kyuhyun. Satu meja panjang dengan enam kursi itu kini diduduki tiga orang, yang sebelumnya hanya Eunhyuk seorang diri.

"Kau makan sendirian?" Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya yang tersisa.  
"Aku terlalu lapar tanpa peduli dengan siapapun. Selain kau" Setelah makanan yang dikunyah masuk dalam perutnya melalui kerongkongan, Eunhyuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.  
"Hehe _Mian_ " Cengir Sungmin menyadari apa maksud Eunhyuk dengan kata 'selain kau' pada kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Lalu setelahnya ia kembali khusuk dengan acara mari makan siangnya.

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

"Lee Sungmin, kau bawa buku-buku ini keruang _seonsaengnim_. Mengerti?" Sungmin mengangguk setelah mengatakan 'ne'. Sungmin bukan ketua kelas, hanya saja hari ini ketua kelas tidak masuk. Jadi Sungmin yang menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. Bukan keharusan sebenarnya jika saja ia tidak ditunjuk oleh wali kelasnya. Biasanya jika ketua kelas tidak masuk memang ditunjuk secara acak siapa yang bertugas menggantikannya selama satu hari penuh. Dan kebetulan hari ini Sungmin yang ditunjuk.

Sungmin merapikan buku-buku dimeja guru. Setelah yakin sudah rapi semua Sungmin mengangkat tumpukan buku tersebut. Cukup berat ternyata, itu pikir Sungmin. Bukunya memang tak setebal kamus bahasa ingris lengkap satu milyar kata atau apalah itu. Tapi tetap saja walau hanya buku dengan tebal tiga puluh delapan lembar jika semua total 20 buku akan terasa sedikit berat.

Kyuhyun dan Nara sudah berjalan beriringan untuk pulang bersama. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang sedikit terlihat keberatan Kyuhyun berpamitan sebentar pada Nara untuk membantu Sungmin.  
Nara merasa sedikit aneh. Sepeduli itukah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin, atau sejak kapan mereka dekat? Ah nanti ia akan menanyakan langsung pada Kyuhyun.

" _Naega halke_ " Kyuhyun mengambil semua buku ditangan Sungmin  
"Eoh. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tugasku " Sungmin merasa tak enak . Ini kan tugasnya bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.  
"Aku akan bawakan sampai depan pintu. Nanti kau yang mengantarnya masuk. Dengan begitu seonsaengnim tidak akan tahu jika aku yang menyelesaikan amanat ini" Sungmin mencibir kata-kata berlebihan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai depan pintu ruang guru.  
Kyuhyun menyerahkan semua tumpukan buku pada Sungmin kembali.  
"Cha! Sekarang lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Lee Sungmin. _Na ganda_ " setelah itu kyuhyun berlari kembali kearah Nara yang masih bediri ditempat yang tadi. Sungmin masuk keruang guru lalu meletakan buku-buku tersebut persis seperti yang diperintahkan gurunya tadi. Gurunya mengatakan terimakasih dan menyuruhnya segera pulang. Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam lalu segera berjalan pulang.

" _Kaja_ " tanpa menjawab Nara berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun menuju halte.  
"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sungmin? Kau tertarik padanya ya?" Pertanyaan Nara membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Bagaimana bisa Nara mengira dirinya tertarik dengan gadis lain sedangan gadis didepannya inilah yang mati-matian ia harapkan.  
"Huh _aniya._ Aku hanya membantunya" Kyuhyun pikir tidak perlu juga mengatakan pada Nara, bahwa Sungmin pernah menolongnya. Mengantarnya kehalte bus dengan payung merah hatinya saat hujan deras beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baginya moment itu cukup ia saja yang tahu.  
 _"Eoh geurae? Jinjja?_ " sepertinya Nara kurang puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, maka dengan sifat jailnya gadis itu mulai menggoda Kyuhyun.

" _Ya, mwoya. Anigeodeun anigeodeun_ " Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dengan godaan Nara. Nara tertawa melihat itu, pasalnya Kyuhyun itu susah sekali digoda. Saking kesalnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Nara jauh dibelakangnya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju halte bus. Dasar gadis tidak peka! Kyuhyun mengumpat sepanjang jalan, karena gelak tawa Nara yang masih setia mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat moment saat ia membantu Sungmin tadi. Ini sudah benar, ia sudah balas budi. Tapi sepertinya itu saja belum cukup. Kyuhyun akan melakukan yang lebih baik lagi nanti. Baginya apa yang ia lakukan tadi tak sebanding dengan yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya waktu itu. Lagipula Kyuhyun suka-suka saja melakukannya. Menurutnya bisa membantu Sungmin adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedari tadi makan sambil mengobrol, kadang-kadang juga tertawa. Sesekali Nara menimpalinya dan ikut tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat ingkah gadis-gadis berisik didepannya tersebut. Mereka benar-benar berisik. Tapi Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi dekat. Kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga membawa dampak baik bagi Nara. Gadis itu kini juga berbaur dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Memang hanya kadang-kadang sih. Karena nyatanya belajar masih menjadi prioritas nomer satu bagi Jang Nara.

Lama kelamaan jika dibandingkan dengan Nara, Kyuhyun kini lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Mengingat Sungmin memiliki kepribadian yang sangat menyenangkan. Sungmin selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun. Sungmin selalu ada saat Kyuhyun butuh teman. Berbeda dengan Nara yang akan ada untuk Kyuhyun jika semua utusan pelajaran sudah selelsai. Kyuhyun pikir sekalipun ia tenggelam kedalam danau Nara tidak akan menolongnya jika ia belum menyelesaikan apa yang sedang ia pelajari saat itu. Pemikiran yang konyol. Tapi hal itu tentu tak merubah apa yang sudah Kyuhyun rasakan pada Nara. Bagi Kyuhyun, sifat Nara yang seperti itu adalah ciri khas nya yang unik. Dan Kyuhyun tak keberatan sama sekali. Bukankah cinta itu menerima segala kekurangannya juga. setelah semua kelebihan yang orang itu miliki.

Kyuhyun merasa perasaan ini bukan main-main. Sampai nanti Jang Nara adalah wanita satu-satunya untuk Kyuhyun.  
Tanpa Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal. Bahwa gadis lain telah jatuh cinta padanya seiring kedekatan mereka. Lee Sungmin, gadis yang baik kepada semua orang, menurut Kyuhyun. Jadi apakah salah disini jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa Sungmin memperlakukannya dengan spesial. Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah teman yang baik. Iya teman.

 ** _ToBe Continue..._**

 _Selamat malam dan terimakasih untuk yang telah baca, terebih yang mereview. Walaupun hanya beberapa aku tak akan berhenti melanjutkan fiction ini. Sekalipun ceritanya aneh. Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya._

 **Re-Review:**

 _Tika137_ sisi Sungminnya sudah mulai dibuka sedikit-sedikit Dear. Terimakasih dan Selamat menikmati ya._

 _Orange Girl_ Sebenernya saat itu Sungmin belum punya perasaan apa-apa sama Kyuhyun. tapi sekarang sedikit-demi sedikit perasaan itu tumbuh._

 _Abilhikmah_ ^^ kita saksikan bersama-sama ya.._

 _Wiprasetyalee_ senang juga masih ada yang review ff KyuMin. hehe. thank you Dear^^_

 _Cho Kyuna_ belum End kok dek. ini kebiasaan buruk aku, selalu lupa nulis mian. kalimat terakhirnya kyuhyun itu artinya 'kedepan aku akan memberikan yang terbaik, lee sungmin' gitu. iya aku sedikit ngerti bahasa korea, jadi kalau gak ganggu aku akan masukin beberapa kosa kata bahasa korea kedalam ff. dan terimakasih udah RnR_

 _nurichan4_ ini cerita bersambung, maaf untuk lupa nulis tbc. dan tolong jangan panggil aku thor ya, gak nyaman banget rasanya. aku 24 tahun, jadi bisa panggil 'Jihae' atau 'kakak, mbak, eonni' aja ya ,thank you_

 _Lee Minry_ thanks suport nya Minry. cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan banget lho, mending cinta bertepuk tangan,kkkkkk #BigHUg uri Minry,_

 _dewi. _ Kyuhyun kan cintanya sama Nara, jadi Sungminnya belum keliiatan. heheh makasih ya review nya. tolong jangan panggil author ya, panggil nama aja boelh kok :D . sabar ya nunggu, sedikit demi sedikit akan aku lanjutin,_

 _PumpkinEvil13_terimakasih, tetep jaga kesehatan juga. dan sabar nunggu tiap story nya ya, soalnya gak bisa janji update berapa hari seali, mungkin cepat mungkin juga molor :D_

 **Note;**

 _ **tolong beri komentar.**_

 _ **Apakah kalian suka jika aku memasukan beberapa kosa kata bahasa korea dalam percapan di ff ku?**_

 _ **ataukah malah itu sangat mengganggu?**_

 _ **jika kalian suka aku memasukkan beberapa bahasa korea, apakah itu perlu diberi arti atau tidak?**_

 _ **jika perlu diberi arti, bagaimana sebaiknya? didalam kurung seperti pada Story One and two, atau adakah cara lain?**_

 **Kebetulan aku mengerti sedikit bahasa korea percakapan sehari-hari, jika tidak mengganggu aku bisa memasukkan beberapa pada ff ku. jadi mohon bantuannya ya . thanks #BIGHUG**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Three**

 **Kyu Min**

* * *

Ini akhir pekan, tapi lagi-lagi ibunya pulang terlambat. Rumah besar itu terasa sepi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan dirumah besar itu sendirian?, jika sehari dua hari mungkin Sungmin masih bisa memakluminya. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa ibunya tak bisa sedikit saja memahaminya. Sungmin hanyalah remaja dalam masa pencarian jati diri, harusnya ibunya bisa lebih mengerti. Berada disampingnya membimbingnya. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah.

Dengan modal uang koin pecahan lima ratusan won Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke Game Zone, disana dia bisa bermain semaunya, menyanyi di box karaoke sepuasnya.

Sungmin berhenti tepat didepan toko kosmetik terbaik disana. Gadis manis itu diam tanpa berniat masuk, sampai salah satu penjaganya datang menghampirinya.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa disini? Tidak masuk?" Wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Sungmin itu bertanya padanya  
"Eomma ada?" Wanita bermake up agak tebal itu menggeleng.  
"Samonim pulang sejak sore tadi. Seperti biasanya" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengan kalimat janggal dari wanita cantik didepannya. 'Seperti biasanya' biasanya ibunya pulang terlambat bahkan sering saat-saat ia terlelap.  
"Eomma sering pulang lebih awal?" Wanita dengan setelan seragam kerja modis dengan name tag Victoria itu hanya mengangguk kaku saat melihat ekspresi menyelidik Sungmin. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.  
"Baiklah. Terimakasih eonni" Sungmin meninggalkan Victoria yang masih bingung dibelakang sana. Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah 'apa ia harus menanyakan langsung kepada eommanya, apa yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini hingga harus sering pulang terlambat?'  
Hah! Entahlah. Biarkan itu menjadi urusan nanti.

Walaupun Sungmin berusaha keras melenyapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Tetap saja hal itu masih melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar kini ia telah memasuki area Game. Tiba-tiba saja selera bermain game Sungmin hilang, malah gadis itu pusing mendengar kebisingan disekitarnya.  
Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin memutuskan masuk kedalam box karaoke, memasukan koin pecahan lima ratus won yang ia siapkan sejak dari rumah tadi kedalam lubang yang disediakan.

Entah sudah koin keberapa, Sungmin bahkan sudah melupakannya. Gadis tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu terus saja bernyanyi walau suaranya sudah tak layak didengar lagi. Bahkan tak jarang suaranya enggan keluar, tapi isakannya lah yang mendominasi lagu yang hendak ia nyanyikan. Sungmin terus menangis didalam box karaoke bahkan sampai music nya benar-benar berhenti. Gadis itu mungkin akan menangis sampai pagi kalau saja salah satu petugas penjaga disana tidak mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. Saat Sungmin membuka pintunya, petugas itu langsung mengomelinya. Tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakannya Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi.  
"Aish. Dasar remaja" dumel petugas laki-laki tersebut. Petugas itu pikir Sungmin menangis karena masalah anak remaja. 'Paling-paling putus dengan pacarnya' atau ' mungkin cintanya tak terbalas' begitulah pikirnya.

Saat sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Keadaanya masih sama seperti saat ia berangkat tadi. Jam dinding diruang tengah menunjukan jam sebelas lebih dua puluh menit. Hampir jam setengahh dua belas. Ibunya kemana?

 **Kyu Min**

* * *

Setiap Sungmin sarapan pagi, ibunya selalu terlihat segar dan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, yang bahkan setiap paginya adalah pagi-pagi paling menyebalkan selama hidupnya. Sungmin susah tidur akhir-akhir ini karena memikirkan tentang ibunya, lalu susah bangun dipagi selanjutnya. Hal itu menjadi hari-hari paling melelahkan bagi Sungmin. Ingin sekali Sungmin bertanya pada ibunya tentang apa yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Tapi hal itu tak pernah bisa ia lakukan. Entah kenapa ia jadi malas berkomunikasi dengan ibunya. Ibunya sekarang berbeda. Seperti punya dunia sendiri, dan disana tidak ada dirinya. Membuatnya merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

Sungmin biasanya menjadi salah satu siswa berisik dikelasnya, tapi kini Sungmin menjadi lebih tenang. Saat Eunhyuk dan Shindong membuat lelucon, Sungmin tak pernah menimpalinya, paling ikut tertawa itu saja ia tak pernah lagi lepas. Keanehan Sungmin yang satu ini tak ayal mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Gadis cantik itu.

"Ya. Lee Sungmin, kau tidak pulang?" Eunhyuk kembali kekelas dan berjalan kearah bangku Sungmin. Padahal gadis pirang itu sudah hampir keluar dari pintu kelas tadinya, tapi melihat sahabat cantiknya yang tidak bergerak Eunhyuk memutuskan kembali.

"Duluan saja" Eunhyuk heran. Sungmin benar-benar aneh hari ini. Bahkan gadis itu bicara sangat pendek tanpa menatap Enhyuk, sahabatnya.  
"Ya. Kau ini kenapa?" Dipojok sana Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan dua sahabat itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Lee Sungmin? Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun membuatnya tertahan disana.  
"Aku hanya ingin disini sebentar. Kau pulang saja dulu" Sungmin sedikit tersenyum agar sahabatnya itu tidak khawatir. Eunhyuk menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mengatakan 'baiklah' walau sesungguhnya hatinya belum rela meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendiri.  
Eunhyuk pergi tanpa tahu disana masik ada sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih diam diposisinya sama seperti Sungmin. Dibangku mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Kyuhyun lupa bahwa cinta pertamanya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Mungkin sudah naik bus atau bahkan mungkin sudah hampir sampai rumahnya. Sejak menyadari keanehan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan fokusnya. Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam. Mungkin sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berdua sama-sama diam didalam kelas itu. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun pun tak menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya sebentar dari sungmin tak sengaja matanya menatap jam dinding sekolah seketika itu Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Sungmin. punggung Sungmin tepatnya. Gila ini sudah dua jam lebih tapi gadis itu tak merubah posisinya sama sekali.

Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Ia harus pergi dari sini, sekalipun bukan untuk pulang kerumahnya, ia harus tetap beranjak dari kelas. Jika malam hari dimanapun itu, kelas akan menjadi salah satu tempat yang sangat menyeramkan, Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Berdiri lalu menggeser diri kesebelah kiri untuk keluar dari area bangkunya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap tanpa kata dan tanpa suara. Mata Gadis itu terlihat bulat dan lucu dengan tatapan kagetnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata selain menggumamkan nama pria tinggi itu. Jarak keduanya bisa dibilang lumayan jauh, Sungmin diujung kanan sedangkan Kyuhyun diujung kiri. Terhalang bangku-bangku kelas lainnya.  
Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah santainya. Hingga tubuh tinggi itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun harus menunduk agar bisa melihat raut wajah Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu kini mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia juga bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kenapa pria ini harus begitu tinggi sih?

"YA!" Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa takut dengan suara tegas Kyuhyun kali ini. Ada sedikit nada membentak disana. Ia terlihat seperti adik kecil yang akan kena marah oleh kakak laki-laki nya yang galak.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dua jam disini HAH?" Mata melotot Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.  
Dengan setengah keberaniaanya, gadis itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih jauh dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku pulang dulu" sebelum Sungmin berhasil melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah mencekal salah satu pergelangan tangannya.  
Pulang dulu? Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan itu. Pulang dulu setelah dua jam ia menunggui seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan.  
"Ada apa lagi?" Sungmin yang biasanya tidak seperti ini. Kyuhyun sangat tahu. Sungmin yang biasanya akan mengomel saat ada seseorang yang menghalangi kemauannya. Tapi kali ini gadis itu bahkan bertanya dengan lembut padanya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya

"Aku mengenalmu memang tidak lama. Tapi aku paham sifatmu Sungmin-ah "  
"Kau ada masalah apa?"

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi Sungmin tetap diam walau ia tahu Kyuhyun menunggu jawabannya.  
Akhirnya pria itu menariknya keluar kelas.

 **Kyu Min**

* * *

Sungmin benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman kali ini. Sejak keluar dari kelas tadi Kyuhyun masih disampingnya, berdiri disampingnya tanpa suara. Sejak Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi Kyuhyun juga memutuskan diam. Tapi pria itu terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Membawa gadis itu sampai disini, dihalte bus didepan sekolahanya. Kyuhyun baru membebaskan pergelangan tangan Sungmin saat keduanya sudah sampai didepan halte bus tersebut. Kini mereka berdiri berdampingan tanpa interaksi sama sekali sebelumnya, sampai Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

" Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"  
"Euh. Apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti pertanyaan ambigu Kyuhyun. Gadis mungil itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan.  
" Selalu diam saat ada masalah" pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil menciptakan suasana hening kembali. Dihalte itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, setiap sepuluh menit sekali bus akan datang. Orang-orang bergantian naik dan turun dari bus.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya heran, Sungmin akan menaiki bus nomer berapa sih? Kenapa gadis itu tidak juga beranjak saat bus berhenti dihadapanya.  
"Kau akan naik bus nomer berapa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya, sepertinya Sungmin enggan membahasnya. Jadi untuk apa ia memaksa. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapanya selain teman yang berada dikelas yang sama dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin naik bus" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sangsi. Gadis ini kenapa sebenarnya?

 **Kyu Min**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tadi menungguiku dikelas?"  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa kau aneh hari ini" entah kenapa kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan kebohongan. Bisa saja ia mengatakan ketiduran sampai jam pulang dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Atau alasan lainnya. Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya, sepertinya gadis itu merasa sedikit lebih baik. Kini mereka berdua duduk disalah satu kursi kayu yang disediakan ditaman pinggiran kota. Tadi saat Sungmin bilang tidak ingin naik bus, keduanya sama-sama tak punya tujuan. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat ini saat kaki keduanya asal melangkah

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan mu" senyum mengembang diwajah rupawan Sungmin. Dia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang.  
"Kau adalah temanku, mana mungkin aku tidak kawatir" senyum diwajah cantik itu sempat tertahan sebentar sampai akhirnya menghilang begitu saja. Teman ya?  
"Kau tau sedari dulu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain Nara. Maka saat dekat denganmu aku merasa beruntung. Kini aku punya teman. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bahagia, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang seperti masih mencoba membaca keadaan.

"Teman? Bukankah Nara juga temanmu?" Senyum Kyuhyun terlalu lebar untuk menyambut pertanyaan Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin tak nyaman melihatnya  
" Tentu saja berbeda Sungmin. Aku dan Nara sudah bersama-sama sejak kami kanak-kanak. Dia lebih dari sekadar teman" apakah sebegitu berbedanya ya?  
"Sahabat?" Pertanyaan Sungmin seperti menggantung diudara saat Kyuhyun terdiam seakan mencoba memahami arti kata sahabat yang Sungmin pertanyakan.  
Kemudian pria itu bersuara

"Tentu saja" walaupun terasa kaku Sungmin mencoba membalas senyum lebar Kyuhyun. Tapi gadis itu bisa mengerti ada yang berbeda saat Kyuhyun membicarakan Nara. Gadis itu seperti merasakan perasaaan yang aneh. Seperti sesuatu yang sempit atau sesak diarea dadanya. Sesuatu yang tidak begitu nyaman dirasakan. Bisakah ia menjadi Nara, yang begitu spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Bukankah masih wajar jika seorang anak manusia memiiki perasaan iri dihatinya. Sungmin pikir Nara jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

* * *

 **Kyu Min**

 **ToBE Continue...**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semua pembaca fanfic saya, tanpa terkecuali.**

 **mohon maaf untuk segala keterbatasan saya, ide dan penyampaianya.**

 **Saya telah membaca semua review kalian. terimakasih untuk semua masukannya.**

 **Setelah saya pikir ulang, memang sebaiknya saya gunakan bahasa indonesia saja. Karena tak semua orang paham bahsa korea.**

 **Nanti bukannya menikmati ceritanya malah bingung dengan kosa kata asing yang tidak bisa dipahami, jika saja kasih arti sekalian malah jadi pemborosan kata.**

 **tapi saya tidak membatasi bagi semua yang ingin belajar bahasa korea kepada saya. kalian bisa menanyakan apa saja yang ingin kalian ketahui tentang bahasa korea lewat kotak review. Selama saya bisa, saya akan membatu. Berbagi ilmu tidak pernah ada ruginya menurut saya. Dan jika saya belum tahu, mari kita cari tahu bersama. Mari kita belajar bersama.**

 **BigThanks & BigHug for**

 **orange girls, PumpkinEvil137, Guest, Heldamagnae, Cho Kyuna, Za KyuMin, dewi. k. tubagus, TiffyTiffanyLee, Tika137, Lee Kyurah, Guest(2), Lee Minry, Baby niz 137.**

 **Maaf chapter ini gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Saya akan segera melanjutkan Story 4 nya, Mungkin review selanjutnya saya akan balas satu-satu ya.**

 **THANKS**

 **Kim Jihae**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Four**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Kyuhyun begitu pandai dan lincah mendrible bola dan melakukan shoot bola kedalam ring basket dilapangan sana. Kelas mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga, dan setelah praktek lompat tinggi selesai tadi kini semua siswa diijinkan berolahraga bebas dilapangan.  
Gerombolan gadis-gadis sedang bermain voly dan gerombolan anak laki-laki bermain basket.

Sungmin hanya duduk dikursi panjang agak jauh dari lapangan. Mencari tempat yang sunyi untuk menyendiri. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan sang ibu semakin terasa jauh. Sungmin pun sedikit mengurangi intensitas mengobrol dengan ayahnya lewat skype. Sungmin takut keceplosan kepada ayahnya mengatakan keanehan ibunya dan kerenggangan hubungan mereka. Ayahnya bisa kawatir dan Sungmin tak ingin itu terjadi. Sungmin mencintai ayahnya dan ia tak ingin merepotkannya.

Duk

"AAKH" Sungmin kaget dan reflek mengangkat kakinya saat bola basket itu menyentuh sepatunya. Tepatnya ada seseorang yang meleparnya hingga mengenai sepatunya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakuakan disini?" Cho Kyuhyun, pelaku pelemparan bola basket tadi mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin setelah memungut kembali Bola basketnya.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Kyuhyun mendrible bola basketnya pelan-pelan sambil menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Gadis yang bisa dibilang paling cantik dikelasnya itu masih anteng diposisinya. Sepertinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari samping, masih sambil mendrible bola basketnya. Kyuhyun itu ahli dalam basket sekalipun sambil melamun ia masih bisa mengendalikan bola basket ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang terkena sinar matahari. Wajah putih seputih susu itu terlihat begitu bersinar. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya bersinar bukanlah kulit wajahnya yang putih, tapi kepribadian Sungmin lah yang membuatnya begitu bersinar. Sungmin gemar sekali tersenyum itu yang menambah nilai plus untuknya.

Kini Kyuhyun paham kenapa teman-teman team basket sekolahnya begitu mengidolakan Sungmin. Tak jarang mereka yang dari kelas lain atau bahkan hoobae dan sunbae sering menanyakan tentang Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Beberapa rekan basketnya menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Mereka seperti fans fanatik Sungmin. Selalu ingin tahu tentang Sungmin

Duk

"AAKH"  
"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan bola basket itu padanya. Bukan pada sepatunya lagi kali ini. Tapi pada pangkal lengan Sungmin. Tidak keras sih. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun melempar bola keras-keras pada Sungmin. Sungmin terlalu manis untuk dilerlakukan dengan kasar.

"Kau melamun saja sih. Tanpa menghiraukanku" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Sungmin.  
Sungmin hanya meliriknya sedikit lalu melengos. Hal itu bukan membuat Kyuhyun kesal malah membuatnya semakin tersenyum lebar. Sungmin manis sekali sih.

"Kau sering menyendiri sekarang. Kenapa?" Sungmin berfikir apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Kyuyun?.

"Yang jelas tidak memikirkanmu"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin. Tentu saja. Kenapa juga Sungmin harus memikirkannya.  
Kyuhyun meletakan telapan tangannya diatas kepala Sungmin lalu mengacak-acak rambut gadis cantik itu.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN MATI KAU"

Kejar-kejaran terjadi karena Sungmin terus saja berusaha memukuli lengan Kyuhyun. Biarkanlah Sungmin sedikit melupakan masalahnya dan tertawa bersamanya. Bersama Cho kyuhyun.

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

"YA! Beruang cepat" Eunhyuk terlihat begitu terburu-buru merapikan buku-buku pelajrannya.  
Sedangkan Shindong, yang dipanggil 'beruang' oleh Eunhyuk begitu sibuk membenarkan resleting tas sekolahnya yang sepertinya agak rusak

"Aish! Kau sih tas kau isi snack macam-macam sampai seperti tas orang mendaki gunung saja. Masak sudah mau rusak lagi" Shindong tak perduli omelan Eunhyuk. Lelaki gendut itu masih berusaha mebenahi resleting tasnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali mau memana memangnya?" Sungmin masih duduk dibangkunya merapikan buku-bukunya dengan santai.

"Sungmin kau juga ikut ya?" Euhyuk mengalihkan perhatian dari mengomeli Shindong, kini ia menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Kemana?"

"Hari ini diloteria ada discon beli satu dapat bonus satu. Aku dan beruang ini akan kesana. Kau ikut kan?" Sungmin tidak tertarik sama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya berkurang. Jadi gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan tidak.

"Yah. Tidak seru sekali"

"Maaf"

"Baiklah" Eunhyuk tidak memaksanya dan membiarkan Sungmin tidak bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aish! Sudah ayo dibenarkan sambil berjalan. Lama sekali sih" Eunhyuk menyeret Shindong yang masih sibuk dengan resleting tasnya yang tak kunjung benar juga. Sepertinya kesabaran Lee Eunhyuk sudah habis. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua sahabatnya itu.

Hari inipun Sungmin tak ingin langsung pulang kerumahnya. Saat berjalan dikoridor Sungmin sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan Eunhyuk. Walaupun ia tak ikut makan burger di loteria setidaknya ada bersama mereka bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat bayangan Kyuhyun diujung koridor. Pria itu berjalan santai sambil mendrible bola basket.  
Ck! Bola basket lagi. Dumel Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Gadis dengan tas punggung berwarna putih dengan sedikit akses hitam itu berlari menuju kearah Kyuhyun. Saat sudah hampir dekat dengan punggung Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan acara berlarinya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah sedang.

Sungmin menyengkolkan pundah kirinya kelengan Kyuhyun saat gadis itu sampai disamping Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian pria tinggi itu tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menyenggolnya. Sungmin pun membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan begitu manis. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan juga giginya yang terlihat begitu rapi.

"Kau masih disini?" Kyuhyun pikir semua siswa sudah pulang, kecuali yang mengikuti tambahan pelajaran.

"Hm" Sungmin hanya berdehem sebentar lalu mencibir

"Ck! Kau begitu sukanya dengan basket. Sampai kemana-mana kau bawa bola itu" sebenarnya baru kali ini Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun membawa bola basket diluar area olahraga. Hanya saja gadis itu ingin menghangatkan suasana dengan mencoba mengakrabkan diri.  
Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar komentar sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain basket sama sekali ya?" Sungmin menggeleng

"Mau aku ajari?" Dalam pertanyaannya Kyuhyun menyisipkan nada menggoda, dan Call! Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tergoda.  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berlari kearah lapangan basket indoor disekolahnya. Tempat dimana biasanya dia latihan.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Keduanya sudah berada ditengah lapangan. Kyuhyun mendrible bolanya dengan santai.

"Cha. Sekarang kau coba mendrible bolanya" Kyuhyun melemparkan bolanya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang belum siap tak bisa menerima bola dengan baik. Alhasil bola itu menggelinding tak tentu arah. Sungmin berlari kesusahan mengejar bola. Hal itu tak lepas dari perhatian Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum dan masih tersenyum sampai melihat Sungmin yang datang mendekat kearahnya dengan bola basket yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Aku kan belum siap. Main lempar saja" Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Maaf. Sekarang cobalah"

Duk

"Seperti ini?" Sungmin hanya membiarkan bola itu sekali menyentuh lantai lapangan. Karena gadis itu langsung mendekap bola basketnya kembali. Kawatir kalau-kalau bolanya menggelinding lagi.  
Kyuhyunn dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin. Lalu pria itu meraih bola basket dari dekapan Sungmin

"Lihat aku"

Duk

Duk

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Seperti ini"

Duk

Duk

"Jangan terlalu keras memukul bolanya"

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Kau hanya perlu menahan bolanya agar tidak memantul tinggi"

Kyuhyun kembali memberikan bola kepada Sungmin. Gadis itu berusaha melakukan dengan baik. Tapi Sungmin terlalu tegang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Menangkap bola basketnya dan memberi pengertian kembali.

"Tanganmu jangan kaku dan tegang"

"Kau hanya perlu menggerakan telapak tangan dan pergelangan tanganmu saja. Yang rileks saja. Ok" bahkan Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin. Dari pergelangan tangan sampai telapaknya. Memberikan pijatan ringan agar Sungmin benar-benar rileks. Tapi bukannya rileks Sungmin malah berdebar tak karuan.

Sret

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun

"Aku coba" lebih baik memegang bola basket dari pada tangan Kyuhyun. Memegang tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin tegang saja.

Sungmin keren. Itu menurut Kyuhyun. Hanya sebentar saja Kyuhyun mengajarinya, Sungmin sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Cukup baik untuk pemula seperti Sungmin. Tiba-tiba muncul ide iseng dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih bola dari kekuasaan Sungmin. Mencari celah saat sungmin mendrible bolanya, lalu Kyuhyun melempar bola tersebut kedalam ring. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi keahlian Cho Kyuhyun dalam bermain basket. Bola itu masuk kedalam ring dengan sempurna.  
Sungmin tidak terima dan mencoba merebut bola dari Kyuhyun. Mereka terus bermain, berebut bola yang nyatanya hanya dikuasai oleh Kyuhyun. Tak jarang Sungmin mengumpat dan memukul ringan lengan maupun pundak Kyuhyun agar diberi bola. Tapi Kyuhyun masih betah dengan acara mengodanya.  
Sampai beberapa menit kemudian

"AAHHH. Lelah" Sungmin menyerah. Gadis itu langsung meluruskan kakinya ditengah lapangan, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Duduk meluruskan kakinya disamping sungmin

"Melelahkan" Sungmin terus bergumam, lelah, lelah dan lelah.

Sret

"YAK! KOTOR" Sungmin hampir saja menidurkan tubuhnya kelantai kalau saja salah satu lengan Kyuhyun tak menahan punggungnya.

"Ini melelahkan" Sungmin memasang tampang menyedihkannya, Kyuhun tersenyum. Dalam keadaan seperti apapun Sungmin terlihat begitu manis. Berkeringat sekalipun.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya lalu memposisikannya tepat dibelakan tubuh Sungmin. Menempelkan punggung Sungmin pada punggungnya. Kini mereka saling memunggungi dengan punggung yang menempel. Sungmin tidak protes karena gadis itu benar-benar lelah. Dan Kyuhyun membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan pria itu tersenyum

Tak ada suara dari Sungmin. Seperinya gadis itu terlalu nyaman dengan punggung Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa ia tertidur nantinya.

"Kau tidur?" Kyuhyun membuka suara, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Sambil sedikit melirik kebelakang, walau sebenarnya wajah Sungmin tak terlihat sama sekali

"Tidak" dari suaranya saja terdengar masih lelah

"Ini melelahkan. Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?" Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Benar ini melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan, tapi kenapa ia tetap melakukanya? Jawabanya hanya satu. Karena ia menyukainya.

"Ini memang sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku menyukainya" Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin menjauhkan punggungnya, tapi pria itu tidak menoleh.  
Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kini duduk bersila disamping Kyuhyun, menaruh bola basket di depannya. Agar rok pendek seragamnya tak tersingkap.

"Kau ingin bercerita?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut kawatir Sungmin. Kyuhyun heran bagaimana bisa Sungmin begitu mengerti keadaanya. Bahkan Nara yang selalu ia harapkan saja seperti tak peduli dengan kehidupanya. Walau Nara juga tahu bnayak tentang pria itu, Nara itu gadis yang cuek, terhadap sahabatnya sekalipun.  
Dan sekali lagi. Bersama Lee Sungmin seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Aku menyukai basket. Tapi orangtuaku melarangku bermain basket"

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin teman yang tepat untuk berbagi. Pria februari itu akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Sungmin. Tentang ayahnya yang bersikeras menyuruhnya berhenti melakoni hobinya berbasket dan menyuruhnya fokus untuk belajar bisnis. Kyuhyun anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya bisnisman, pemilik perusahaan onderdil ternama. Ayahnya berharap kelak bisnis yang ia dirikan dengan tangannya sendiri itu bisa diteruskan oleh Kyuhyun. Pewarisnya satu-satunya. Ibunya juga memberinya penjelasan, bahwa ayahnya bersikap begitu tegas dan keras kepadanya bukan karena ayahnya tidak menyayanginya. Justru karena ayahnya menyayanginya. Ayahnya ingin kelak Kyuhyun hidup dengan baik. Serba kecukupan. Jika bukan kepada Kyuhyun kepada siapa ayahnya akan mempercayakan perusahaan kelak. Kepada pihak lain? Itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyunlah harapan satu-satunya. Tapi Kyuhyun begitu mencintai basket. Dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun bermimpi menjadi pemain basket terbaik. Maka tidak jarang Kyuhyun beradu argumen dengan orangtuanya. Kyuhyun ingin orangtuanya mengerti dirinya. Membiarkannya menjadi apa yang ia mau. Meraih mimpinya sendiri. Kenapa mereka tidak mau mengerti.

Sungmin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apapun yang orangtua inginkan itu selalu yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Percayalah" Kyuhyun tidak marah pada Sungmin. Hanya merasa kecewa. Kenapa Sungmin pun tak mengerti dirinya. Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin berbeda. Ternyata sama saja. Nara juga pernah mengatakan agar Kyuhyun menuruti semua kemauan orangtuannya.

"Kyuhyun dengarkan aku" Kyuhyun diam

"Semua orang punya mimpi. Tapi tidak semua mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan yang indah. Jika kau mau mendengarkan apa kata orangtuamu, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan keduanya" Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa protes, karena nyatanya laki-laki itu tak tahu apa maksud Sungmin

"Kalau kau menjadi pengusaha kelak, kau masih bisa bermain basket diwaktu luangmu. Memang mungkin kau tak bisa menjadi pemain basket terbaik seperti mimpimu. Tapi kau bisa membangun mimpi yang baru"

"Percayalah. Tanpa restu orangtua kita tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan mudah"

"Dan percayalah. Jika kita melakukan semua hal untuk membahagiakan orangtua, jalan kita akan dipermudah. Karena Tuhan juga ikut merestui kita"  
Kyuhyun masih diam. Lalu ia mulai teringat banyak hal. Orangtuanya yang tak pernah marah saat Kyuhyun mendapat nilai jelek. Orangtuanya yang tak pernah menyuruhnya ini itu, selalu menuruti keinginannya sejak kecil. Apapun yang ia minta dulu selalu diberi. Orangtuanya hanya meminta satu hal padanya kali ini. Belajar berbisnis dan berhenti bermain basket.

"Aku yakin orangtuamu akan mengijinkanmu bermain basket jika kau mau serius belajar bisnis juga"

"Kau bisa melakukan keduanya jika kau bisa membagi waktumu. Bicarakan dengan mereka" Mungkin benar ia harus mencoba membicaraknanya.

Kyuhyun salah menilai Sungmin sama dengan yang lainnya. Sungmin berbeda. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu. Dalam hatinya ia meminta maaf telah berprasangka buruk pada gadis ini.

"Terimakasih" Sungmin tersenyum, akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara juga walau hanya kata terimakasih yang keluar

"Merasa lebih biak?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar. Pria itu tersenyum begitu lebar, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa begitu lega

Kyuhyun mungkin tak akan bisa sepenuhnya meninggalkan basket. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia akan melakukan apa yang disarankan Sungmin

"Lalu apakah kau punya mimpi?" Kyuhyun hanya bertanya apakah gadis itu punya mimpi. Tapi yang Sungmin lakukan seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin hilang. Aneh

"Dulu aku punya"

"HAH!" Benarkan gadis itu aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" biasanya orang punya mimpi itu dari kecil hingga dewasa, bahkan sampai tua sekalipun. Nah Sungmin?

"Saat kecil aku pernah ada seorang polisi wanita membatuku menyebrang jalan. Saat itu aku ketakutan karena jalanan ramai sekali. Sejak saat itu aku bermimpi ingin menjadi polisi wanita"

"Sesederhana itu?" Kyuhyun benar-benar heran dengan Sungmin

"Hm. Tapi saat aku pertama kalinya naik pesawat terbang. Aku melihat pramugari-pramugari cantik disana. Pakaian kerja yang rapi, tinggi badan dan tubuh yang ideal. Saat itu aku bermimpi kelak jadi pramugari" Sungmin tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya, membayangkan mimpi-mimpinya dimasalalu.

"Bagiaman bisa kau punya mimpi yang berubah-ubah begitu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku bahkan pernah bermimpi menjadi pembalap karena aku menonton film barat yang bercerita tentang gadis pembalap"

"Kau ini aneh sekali" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas. Sungmin ini, ternyata dibalik sifat dewasanya yang sudah menasehatinya panjang lebar. Gadis ini punya sisi lain yang sangat polos dan menggemaskan.  
Sungmin tidak protes saat rambutnya menjadi acak-acakan. Dengan cemberut gadis itu merapikan kembali rambutnya yang agak lepek karena keringat efek bermain basket tadi.

"Lalu sekarang mimpimu apa?" Sungmin terdiam. Mimpi ya? Sekarang mimpinya apa?

Apa masuk akal jika Sungmin mengatakannya.  
Mimpinya hanya sederhana sebenarnya. Orangtuanya, papa dan eommanya kembali bersama. Dan mereka hidup bertiga seperti dulu.  
Tapi Sungmin merasa mimpinya tak sesederhana itu. Semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang. Apalagi ibunya akhir-akhir ini.  
Sungmin memutuskan menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena ia tak berfikir akan memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang mimpinya.

"Hm. Baiklah aku tahu. Mungkin kau belum menemukan mimpimu yang baru. Nanti aku bantu mencari mimpi untuku ya" lalu Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Sungmin kesal lalu memukul Kyuhyun berkali-kali, kemudia meninggalkannya. Sungmin keluar dari lapangan basket indoor dengan tampang cemberut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengejarnya.

Sesederhana apapun mimpimu. Pertahankan dan perjuangkanlah. Karena belum tentu orang-orang diluar sana mempunyai mimpi yang sederhana tapi luar biasa layaknya mimpi-mimpimu. Percayalah, dibalik sisi sederhana itu ada sesuatu yang menakjupkan.

 **Tobe Continue...**

 **setelah memposting story 3 saya langsung mengetik untuk ini.**

 **Semoga masih bisa dinikmati.**

 **Saya tidak selalu ada waktu luang. jadi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update kilat.**

 **sebisa mungkin saya tidak akan mengulur waktu.**

 **TERIMAKSIH SEMUANYA**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

 **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK TEMAN-TEMAN YANG ME-REVIEW. itu adalah dukungan terbaik buat saya menulis**

 **Mohon maaf, sepertinya Story ini akan panjang. Semoga masih bersedia membaca sampai selesai.**

 **-KIM JIHAE-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Five**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, Kyuhyun selalu berfikir. Apa yang Sungmin katakan memang banyak benarnya. Maka dengan keyakinan penuh Kyuhyun ingin berdiskusi dengan sang ayah.  
Tapi semua bagai mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelum ia terlelap.  
Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah sambil mengucapkan salam, ayahnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampirinya. Belum sempat Kyuhyun memahami situasi, ayahnya sudah menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras.

"Appa?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya dan juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa ayah menampar pipinya begitu keras. Seumur hidup Kyuhyun, sampai usianya delapan belas tahun. Baru kali ini sang ayah menamparnya.

"Anak tidak tahu diri. Sudah kukatan berhenti bermain basket bodoh itu. Berhenti bermain-main dengan hidupmu Kyuhyun" kini Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa ayahnya sampai tega menampar pipinya.

"Aku kurang apa padamu. Kenapa menuruti satu permintaanku saja kau susah sekali" kepala keluara Cho itu kembali bersuara, masih dengan nada lantang. Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk tanpa ada niat memberontak. Tapi sejujurnya dalam hati benar-benar ingin berontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang semalam ini. Hah? Bermain-main?" Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud ayahnya dengan mengatakan bermain-main, tentu tentang basket. Dan Kyuhyun juga mengerti kenapa ayahnya marah karena ia pulang terlambat. Ini lebih dari jam pulang biasanya. Tadi setelah bermain basket dengan Sungmin, mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar. Pantas saja jika sang ayah marah.

"Maaf" hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyuhyun sampaikan sebagai kesadaran bahwa ia memang bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Berhenti bermain basket mulai dari sekarang" ucapan talak ayahnya, tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun terdiam kaku.  
Ayah dan ibunya memang melarang bermain basket sejak dulu. Tapi tak pernah sampai semarah ini. Biasanya mereka mencoba membujuknya. Tapi kali ini, sang ayah bahkan berteriak, membentak juga menamparnya. Kyuhyun hanyalah remaja delapan belas tahun, masih dengan pikiran labilnya. Jiwa remaja Kyuhyun berontak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju arah kamarnya, melewati sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saat ayah memarahinya. Ibunya bahkan sama sekali tak membelanya atau menenangkan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Sejak ia masuk kekamar, ibunya terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang telah ia kunci. Memintanya keluar untuk makan malam. Namun nafsu makannya benar-benar menguap.  
Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran frustasi. Sejenak tadi ia baru merasakan kelegaan. Mendapat saran dan dukungan yang luar biasa dari Sungmin. Tapi saat sampai rumah, apa yang ia dapati. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengutarakan niatnya.  
Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

Eh. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sungmin. Bagaimana nasib gadis itu. Kalau Kyuhyun yang seorang anak laki-laki saja mendapat tamparan dari ayahnya karena pulang larut. Bagaimana dengan gadis itu.  
Dengan segera Kyuhyun merogoh kantok celana seragamnya. Mencari ponsel lalu mendial nomer Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih kawatir akan Sungmin. Ponsel gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Operator mengatakan nomernya tidak aktif. Apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?. Jika Kyuhyun tahu kehidupan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya seperti apa, apakah Kyuhyun akan kawatir? Atau malah merasa kasihan?.

Tentu saja gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang memarahinya, karena ibunya tentu belum pulang saat ia masuk kedaam rumah. Siapa yang akan memarahinya. Jam dinding saja bahkan sering merasa tak enak hati untuk menggerakan jarum-jarumnya dengan suara yang khas, mengingat Sungmin selalu menatapnya sendu setiap kali memasuki rumah besar itu.

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Pagi hari Kyuhyun harus bangun dengan kepala pusing. Saat alarm berbunyi, Kyuhyun merasa kesal setengah mati. Rasanya belum lima menit ia terlelap, tapi benda berisik itu mengusik paginya. Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan tidurnya nyenyak malam ini karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang ayah semalam, juga tentang Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun turun untuk sarapan pagi, ayahnya sudah disana. Duduk dikursi kebesarannya, dengan menu sarapan yang masih hangat. Wajahnya tanpak kaku, dengan rahang yang mengeras.  
Kyuhyun mendudukan diri dikursi yang biasa ia duduki, bersiap menyuapkan nasi pertama. Belum sempat sendok stenlis dengan nasi serta lauk diatasnya itu masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun, ayahnya bersuara.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus berhenti bermain basket" tadinya mulut Kyuhyun sudah terbuka, dan siap menerima suapan nasi pertamanya pagi ini. Tapi, kata-kata ayahnya membuat nafsu makannya hilang seketika, bahkan kini mulutnya mengantup rapat.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya kembali keatas piring. Menggeser sedikit kursi yang didudukinya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku berangkat" panggilan ibunya bahkan ia abaikan. Dengan semua kekacauan Kyuhyun tetap berangkat kesekolah.

...

"Kyuhyun-ah? " Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapati Nara yang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Melupakan kekacauannya dan menghampiri gadis berambut hitam ikal tersebut.

"Kau menungguku?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan senyum diwajah yang terlihat lelah karena kurang tidur itu.

"Eoh" Kyuhyun mengacak sedikit rambut depan Nara. Manis sekali. Saat seorang yang kau cintai menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk menunggumu. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit beruntung pagi ini. Keduanya melangkah bersama menuju halte bus.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Nara yang berjalan disampingnya. Kyuhyun tak berniat bertanya, karena dengan diam saja Kyuhyun tahu Nara akan tetap berbicara jika gadis itu ingin bicara.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bermain basket?" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti seketika. Tiba-tiba emosi menyelimutinya. Dalam angan Kyuhyun, ia berharap Nara mendukungnya. Tidak peduli orangtuanya dan orang-orang disekitarnya menentang asal gadis itu ada dipihaknya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih enggan bersuara, karena ia tahu berbicara saat inipun percuma. Semua orang menentangnya.

"Hanya berhenti bermain basket apa susahnya?" Kata-kata Nara benar-benar melukai hati Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun membalas dengan mengatakan 'bisakah kau berhenti belajar?' Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun harus berfikir seribu kali untuk mengatakan pada sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Aku berangkat lebih dulu" Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam bus yang sudah berhenti didepan halte. Nara tahu, dari nada bicaranya dan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin satu bus denganya. Maka Nara membiarkan Kyuhyun berangkat lebih dulu. Gadis itu hanya mampu memandang sendu kepergian Kyuhyun.

Nara menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya satu-satunya. Sejak kecil Nara tidak punya teman selain Kyuhyun. Gadis itu selalu belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Hingga dia tumbuh tanpa teman. Masa kanak-kanak, mereka juga butuh bermain untuk keseimbangan kinerja otaknya, tapi tidak bagi Jang Nara. Gadis itu punya ambisi besar sejak ia kecil, ingin menjadi yang terbaik demi membalas budi kepada orangtua angkatnya.

Jang Nara diadopsi tepat satu minggu sebelum mereka pindah ke Seoul, dulu Nara berasal dari kota kecil didaerah utara, tepatnya daerah Paju. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti fakta ini. Fakta tentang Jang Nara yang seorang anak angkat. Saat Nara pindah ke Seoul hanya Kyuhyun lah yang mau berteman dengannya. Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa menerima semua sifatnya.

Nara tahu Kyuhyun sangat mencintai basket, dan bagaimana terlukanya Kyuhyun akan kata-katanya tadi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu.

Kemarin saat Kyuhyun bermain basket dengan Sungmin dilapangan indoor sekolah, Nara pulang sendirian. Dan saat ia sampai didepan rumahnya, ibu Kyuhyun sudah menungguinya. Lalu mengajak gadis pintar itu minum teh sambil mengobrol dikafe terdekat.  
Disana ibu Kyuhyun memohon padanya untuk membantu membujuk Kyuhyun agar berhenti bermain basket. Nara tahu itu tidak mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Nara ingin menolak, tapi melihat wajah memohon bibi Kang saat itu ia tak punya pilihan. Maka ia mencobanya pagi ini. Dia merasa sebagai sahabat paling jahat sekarang, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun yang menyadari keanehan Sungmin. Hari ini kebalikannya, Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak pagi Kyuhyun dan Nara terlihat aneh, menurut Sungmin. Sebentar-sebentar gadis cantik itu memperhatikan keduanya. Apakah mereka bertengkar?

Saat semalam tidak mendapati Sungmin mengangkat telpon darinya karena ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif, Kyuhyun berniat menanyakannya dipagi esoknya. Tapi pagi ini Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk, hingga ia melupakan semuanya. Ia bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak masuk kelas hingga bel pulang berdentang.  
Kyuhyun seperti menghindari Nara, saat gadis itu mendekati mejanya, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak. Gadis itu, Jang Nara terlihat menghela nafas frustasinya. Sungmin benar-benar dibuat penasaran setengah mati. Ada apa dengan keduanya?

"Ayo!" Eunhyuk sudah siap dengan tas punggung hitam miliknya dan mengajak Sungmin pulang. Tapi gadis keturunan China-Korea itu menolaknya

"Aku ada urusan, kau duluan saja ya?" Eunhyuk memicingkan mata

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku pergi dulu!" Sungmin menghindari introgasi dari Eunhyuk, maka dengan tindakan gesitnya gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Tak lupa meraih tas sekolahnya lalu memakainya sambil berlari.

...

Sungmin sedikit kebingungan sekarang, kemana ia harus mencari Kyuhyun?  
Dengan hanya bermodal insting, Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke lapangan basket indoor. Hanya itu tempat yang muncul di otak Sungmin.

Duk

Duk

Tank!

Saat Sungmin membuka pintu lapangan indoor, ia mendengar suara bola basket sedang di drible. Dan sesuai harapanya, ia menemukan Kyuhyun disini.  
Sungmin melakukan gerakan reflek seperti melindungi kepalanya saat Kyuhyun melakukan shoot dengan emosi hingga mengenai tiang diatas ring dan menimbulkan bunyi 'Tank' khas besi yang dipukul.

Sungmin masih berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu masuk. Dari sana ia bisa merasakan emosi Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi pria itu mendrible dan mencoba melakukan shoot dengan membabi buta.  
Sungmin menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Setelah menutup pintu Sungmin menuju salah satu kursi yang ada didekat sana. Sungmin memang tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi mungkin pria itu butuh tempat berbagi nanti. Oleh karena itu Sungmin akan menunggunya disini.

Gadis itu duduk sambil melamun. Sejak kapan ia sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan ia begitu peduli dengan Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa ia harus melakukannya?. Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menempelkan telapak tangan dengan jari-jari runcing yang manis pada dadanya, ada yang berdetak dengan cepat. Sungmin menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah pintu yang tadi ia tutup. Apakah semua ini karena sosok didalam sana?

Sungmin masih menunggu, dan masih dengan pikirannya yang melayang-layang. Sampai sesuatu yang bergetar disaku rok seragam lipitnya membuatnya kaget.  
Satu e-mail masuk.  
Sungmin membuka e-mail tersebut.  
Wajah yang tadi tanpak lesu sekarang tersenyum manis. Papanya mengirimkan e-mail. Sungmin merindukan papanya. Semenjak eommanya jadi aneh, Sungmin jadi jarang menghibungi papanya.

Papanya menanyakan kabarnya, sedang apa sekarang?, sibuk apa akhir-akhir ini?, dan banyak hal lainya. Sungmin sibuk berbalas e-mail dengan papanya, lalu suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali dari arah lapangan indoor membuatnya tersadar. Sungmin mengantongi kembali ponsel putih miliknya, lalu berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun menuju kearahnya. Kyuhyun pasti akan menuju kearahnya, karena memang ini jalan satu-satunya.  
Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menunduk, membuatnya tak tahu jika ada Sungmin disana sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eoh!" Kyuhyun sedikit berjingkat saat suara Sungmin masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Sungmin merasa kawatir saat Kyuhyun terus menunduk. Maka gadis itu pelan-pelan mendekat dan menanyakan keadaan pria yang akhir-akhrin ini mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Kau kenapa ada disini?" Kyuhyun tentu saja heran. Untuk apa gadis itu disana.

"Kau terlihat buruk hari ini. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Raut kawatir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan nyaman. Masih ada yang peduli dengannya. Dan itu gadis yang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah fikirkan akan sepeduli ini padanya. Walau tidak dipungkiri Kyuhyun sangat senang.  
Pria tinggi itu berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Sungmin, mendudukan diri disana. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama, memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku dibutuhkan untuk mendengar ceritamu?" Sungmin punya bahasa yang unik untuk sekedar basa-basi. Dan hal itu malah terdengar sangat _to the point_.

"Ayahku marah" Kyuhyun selalu suka bercerita pada Sungmin. Baginya Sungmin itu sosok yang dewasa dalam menghadapi suatu masalah.

"Ayahmu menolak usulmu?" Gadis itu menyimak dengan baik, menanyakan dengan jelas.  
Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Bahkan aku belum bicara"

"Saat aku masuk kerumah, ayahku langsung menamparku dan marah-marah" Sungmin melotot mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ditampar?" Tangan gadis itu melayang diudara, ingin sekali menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dimana tepat ayah pria itu menamparnya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin. Pria itu lalu menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya pula.

"Disini" adunya. Entah kenapa kepada Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun tak malu beringkah manja. Sekali lagi mungkin karena Sungmin begitu dewasa menurut Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat cocok sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Sangat sakit ya?" Tanpa sadar telapak gadis itu sudah menempel pada pipi kiri Kyuhyun, menggantikan tangan pria itu yang kini sudah kembali dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sekali lagi karena sifat manis Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi itu sampai-sampai Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.  
Sekian detik kemudian Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu kedua foxy bening itu saling menatap. Sungmin baru saja terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik tanganya, menjauhkan dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah maaf" Sungmin merasa malu. Kenapa ia agresif sekali. Rasanya Sungmin ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya sekarang, tapi itu akan lebih memalukan lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Tidak apa. Aku suka"

"Apa?" Sungmin tak mengeri maksud Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum lembut

"Aku suka dengan perhatianmu. Kau terlihat begitu peduli dan kawatir. Aku merasa disayangi oleh sifatmu" Kyuhyun masih setia tersenyum manis untuk Sungmin. Lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Kini gadis itu terdiam kaku. Apa Kyuhyun menyadarinya? Apa Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya? Apakah ia benar-benar terlalu agresif, hingga secepat itu Kyuhyun menyadarinya? Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertanya-tanya tentang hatinya.

"Hey? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Eoh. Tidak! Hahahaha" Sungmin mencoba tertawa, tapi aneh. Dan lebih anehnya Kyuhyun tak menyadari itu, pria tampan itu malah ikut tertwa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa bersama telah membuat keduanya tertawa. Sebuah kisah yang sederhana, tapi tak banyak orang bisa memahaminya.

 _ **Tobe Continue...**_

 _ **Hal pertama yang ingin saya sampaikan di story 5 ini adalah.**_

 _ **-maaf untuk typos**_

 _ **-maaf untuk banyaknya kalimat yang susah dimengerti**_

 _ **-maaf untuk banyaknya pengulangan kata yang mungkin tidak penting.**_

 _ **-Dan mohon koreksinya, untuk semua kesalahan.**_

 _ **TERIMAKASIH.**_

 _ **DAN**_

 _ **SELAMAT MENIKMATI**_

 **RE-REVIEWS:**

 **-kim nara, heldamagnae, Tika137, Baby niz 137, WineKyuMin137,lydiasimatupang2301, TiffyTiffanyLee, dewi k tubagus, ; THANK YOU SO MUCH DEARS^^**

 **-PumpkinEvil137: benar. tidak semua mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyatan. setidaknya kita harus berusaha sebelum menyerah.**

 **-Lee Minry: belajar dari membaca Minry, sering-seringlah baca ff yang rapi, atau kalau gak yang remake dari novel. disana mereka menulis dengan rapi. pasri bisa selama mau mencoba. ayo sedikit-sedikit sama-sama belajar menuis yang rapi. karena ini akan jadi ff yang panjang. nanti tentang eommanya ming ada sesi penjelasannya sendiri ya. tunggu aja yuah..heheheh. Sengaja nyelipin kata-kata penyemangat, agar ff nya sedikit berbobot Minry. jadi gak asal cinta-cintaan aja. Terimakasih ya atas Suport nya.#Hug**

 **-nurichan4: kerjanya ibu Sungmin tidur kali ya?**

 **-orange girl: sebenernya ibunya Ming itu sayang banget sama Ming, jadi gak mungkin ibunya nyuruh Ming pergi ke china. tapi kedepan akan ada sebuah konflik. ditunggu aja ya**

 **-Za KyuMin: ya kan gak seru ceritanya, kalau cuma KyuMin doank.. peran pembantu itu juga sanagt penting lho.. ditunggua ja ya say. ikuti terus update annya ya**

 **-PaboGirl: awalnya pas bikin cast Jang Nara, itu aku sama sekali gak kepikiran sama artis Jag Nara. murni fiksi. tapi saat aku sadar ada artis Jang Nara aku gak nyesel dan untungnya gak merusak ide nya.. :D**

 **-Arevi are vikink: makasih masukannya, memang awalnya saya memasukan beberapa kosakata korea, karena banyak yang gak paham dan malah takut mengganggu selera pembaca saya memutuskan merubah semau kedalam bahasa indonesia, tapi sayangnya saya belum ada waktu untuk mengedit story1 &2 menjadi bahasa indonesia semua.**

 **MAAF UNTUK TIDAK MEMBALAS SEMUA REVIE, YANG INTI SAYA BALAAS SEMUA. SEBAGIAN SAYA MENTION**

 **BUKAN PILIH KASIH ATAU APA SUNNGUH.**

 **KALAU REVIE NYA BUTUH PENJELASAN SAYA AKAN JELASKAN.**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **-KIM JIHAE-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Six**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Sungmin terkejut saat sang ibu menyapanya dari ruang makan. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mengingat lagi, kapan terakhir kali ia mendapati ibunya saat pulang sekolah. Sungmin merindukan ibunya, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah wanita yang paling disayanginya itu juga merindukannya. Mengingat fakta itu Sungmin jadi sedih. Selama ini mereka suka berbagi banyak hal berdua, ibu bisa jadi sahabat untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, kini ibunya seperti punya dunia baru.

Saat sang ibu menyuruhnya segera bebersih diri lalu makan malam, Sungmin menolaknya. Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan sudah makan diluar. Tapi ia bohong jika makan diluar bersama Eunhyuk. Nyatanya gadis itu makan sendirian dirumah makan didekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah sebelum pulang tadi.

"Baiklah jika sudah makan, segeralah mandi dan istirahat" Sungmin hanya menjawab 'iya' kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu. Ibunya sudah kembali, dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi rasa-rasanya kini semuanya terasa aneh. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dicampakan oleh sang ibu, sedikit banyak kini ia merasa canggung untuk bermanja lagi.

Sungmin letakkan tas sekolah diatas meja belajarnya, tanpa semangat gadis itu berjalan menuju ranjang. Merebahkan sebagian tubuh lelahnya disana, dan membiarkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menggantung disisi kasur. Pikiran gadis itu melayang pada kejadian sore tadi, dimana ia dengan lancang menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Apakah memang seperti ini perasaan jatuh cinta? Suka melakukan hal-hal reflek diluar dugaan, yang bertentangan dengan logikanya. Iya, Sungmin tahu. Gadis itu sudah menyadarinya. Ia tertarik pada teman laki-lakinya itu. Sungmin tahu perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang sering orang-orang sebut jatuh cinta.

Sungmin bangun dari rebahannya. Memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya lupa segalanya. Ia harus membersihkan diri, dan beristirahat.  
Dengan malas Sungmin beranjak dari kasur, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk ritual menyegarkan badannya dari keringat.

Heechul memasuki kamar putri satu-satunya dengan segelas susu putih diatas nampan bermotif bunga. Heechul tahu anak gadisnya pasti sedang mandi. Wanita berusia kepala empat itu berjalan menuju kasur Sungmin, setelah menaruh nampan berisi segelas susu tadi diatas meja belajar putrinya.

Cklek!

Heechul tersenyum mendapati anak gadisnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk putih melilit tubuh langsingnya dan handuk kecil membungkus rambut basahnya. Sungmin sudah dewasa. Menyadari itu Heechul hampir saja menangis. Anak gadisnya sudah besar, tumbuh dengan sehat dan cantik tentunya. Sungmin tidak pernah menuntut banyak hal padanya, bahkan anak itu selalu memahaminya. Heechul merasa bersalah membiarkan anak gadis satu-satunya itu tumbuh tanpa sosok ayah disampingnya, walau tak dipungkiri sosok Hangeng begitu menyayangi buah hati mereka, meskipun jarak memisahkan mereka. Tapi kasih sayang Hangeng tak pernah lutur pada putrinya. Tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Mereka sudah berpisah, memilih jalan masing-masing. Hangeng juga tak selalu ada disamping putri cantiknya itu.

Heechul tak tahu kapan putrinya itu memakai piyama tidurnya. Apa mungkin karena ia melamun, ia jadi melewatkan banyak hal.

Sungmin tahu ibunya ada disana sejak ia keluar kamar mandi. Gadis itu sengaja diam dan segera mengganti baju, lalu menghampiri ibunya yang duduk tenang diatas kasur bersprei putih miliknya.

"Ada apa eomma?" Sungmin duduk disamping ibunya sambil menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi menempel disana.  
Ibunya hanya tersenyum lalu meraih handuk diatas kepala sang putri. Membalikan tubuh anak gadisnya itu untuk membelakanginya, lalu menggosok rambut panjang anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Sungmin?" Sungmin tidak langsung menyahut. Gadis itu diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdehem.

"Apa Sungmin merindukan sosok ayah dalam keluarga kita?"

Sungmin terdiam. Sungmin adalah gadis yang memiliki pemikiran lebih dewasa dibanding gadis seusianya. Tentu pertanyaan sang ibu tidak bisa ia telan mentah-mentah. Jika ibunya bertanya, apakah ia merindukan sosok sang ayah, Lee Hangeng. Tentu Sungmin akan mengatakan 'iya' tanpa keraguan. Tapi pertanyaan ibunya kali ini sungguh membuatnya gelisah. Apa ini yang menyita waktu ibunya belakangan ini? Apa ibunya berniat menikah lagi? Membayangkan itu membuat Sungmin ingin menangis. Apakah ia harus melupakan mimpinya? Mimpi tentang keluarga mereka menjadi satu lagi.

Heechul menunggu jawaban Sungmin, tapi sepertinya anak gadisnya itu enggan untuk bersuara. Heechul menghentikan gerakan mengeringkan rambut putrinya dengan handuk. Heechul kembali membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap kepadanya. Heechul meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diatas bahu Sungmin. Menatap mata putrinya. Heechul ingi tahu apa yang akan disampaikan mata cantik keturunan satu-satunya itu.

"Sungmin dengarkan eomma" Heechul menghela nafas sebentar

"Eomma mengenal seorang yang baik. Dia juga memiliki seorang anak. Kami sudah saling mengenal dengan baik" Sungmin tahu apa maksud ibunya. Sesuatu yang beberapa detik tadi ia kawatirkan.

"Apa Sungmin mengijikan jika eomma menikah lagi?" Pertanyaan Heechul yang hati-hati ternyata tak mampu memberikan efek yang menenangkan bagi putrinya. Heechul sedikit merasa bersalah saat mendapati wajah tegang putrinya.  
Sungguh Heechul sangat mencintai putrinya, alasan ia tetap tegar adalah putrinya. Sesungguhnya berpisah dengan Hangeng juga sempat membuatnya terpuruk dimasalalu. Tapi ia harus bangkit demi putrinya. Sungmin butuh sosok yang kuat untuk menemaninya.

"Eomma tidak akan melakukannya jika Sungmin tidak setuju"

"Bagi eomma memilikimu sudah lebih dari cukup"  
Heechul mengelus pundak Sungmin sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar putri cantiknya tersebut.

Heechul berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. 'Semoga ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya' doanya dalam hati. Heechul hanya ingin Sungmin kembali merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Pria itu adalah pria yang tepat.

Sungmin masih pada posisinya semula, tak berniat menggeser tubuhnya sedikitpun. Gadis itu menagis dalam diam. Menumpahkan segala gelisahnya dengan airmata. Tanpa isakan airmata itu terus mengalir, tanpa niat menghapusnya sedikitpun. Gadis itu membiarkan wajahnya bahkan sedikit bagian piyamanya basah karena airmata.  
Impiannya. Mimpi-mimpi yang ia bangun setiap hari. Akankah ia melepaskannya.

"Papa" lirihnya penuh airmata. Saat ini gadis itu hanya butuh ayahnya. Seseorang yang ingin ia peluk.

"Papa" tangisnya semakin pecah.  
Gadis itu terus menangis sampai terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi nya.

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

"Sungmin hari ini kau benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?" Eunhyuk benar-benar kawatir, karena Sungmin terus diam serta wajah lesunya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Sungmin bukan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Sungmin hanya tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bercerita pada Eunhyuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau seperti ada masalah. Ceritalah padaku" Sungmin tersenyum. Beruntung punya sahabat seperhatian Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak punya orang lain untuk bercerita selain kau. Nanti aku pasti cerita" Eunhyuk mengerti. Sungmin hanya butuh menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kau sakit ya?"

"Tentu saja" Sungmin tersenyum menunjukan gigi-gigi rapinya. Senyum yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk merasa lega.

Eunhyuk pulang lebih dulu karena Sungmin yang memintanya. Gadis pirang itu tak banyak protes, dia memahami Sungmin.  
Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin lebih suka pulang saat sekolah agak sepi.

Kyuhyun dan Nara memutuskan pulang bersama. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah melupakan saran Nara kemarin, saran untuk berhenti bermain basket. Gadis itupun sudah tidak mengungkitnya lagi.  
Mereka berjalan saling beriringan dengan langkah pelan. Saat Kyuhyun dan Nara berbelok kiri dari gerbang sekolah, Sungmin baru keluar dari kelasnya.  
Dan saat Sungmin sudah duduk dihalte depan sekolahnya, gadis itu bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Nara yang berdiri bersebelahan di halte bus seberang jalan sana.  
Sama seperti saat Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin kala itu. Kala hujan, dimana Sungmin mengantarkanya ke halte dengan payung merah hati gadis itu. Kini sebaliknya, Sungmin yang memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan. Pria itu begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Nara. Angin musim semi yang berhembus kencang tak ayal membuat rambut panjang Nara berkibar kemana-mana. Menjadi begitu berantakan. Dan dengan diselingi tawa ringannya Kyuhyun membantu merapikan rambut gadis cantik itu. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyunlah yang merapaikan rambut Nara yang tertiup angin. Dengan telaten dan penuh kelembutan.

Dari tempatnya duduk Sungmin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, walau kadang-kadang harus terhalang oleh bus atau kendaraan besar lainnya yang lewat.  
Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati moment seperti itu, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang merasakan sesak didadanya. Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun begitu perhatian terhadap Nara. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengasihi gadis itu.

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya. Terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk dan memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Saat ia kembali membuka mata dan mendongak, diseberang sana sudah tidak ada lagi dua sosok yang begitu mencuri perhatiannya tadi.

* * *

Sungmin turun dari bus kota yang berhenti dihalte depan sekolahanya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil bernyanyi ringan, sekalipun kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa diblang baik. Atau bahkan bisa disebut kacau, gadis itu tetap mencoba bertindak positif.

Dari arah berlawanan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan Nara. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berniat menyapa keduanya. Tapi niat itu sirna, saat mendapati Kyuhyun memeluk Nara dengan posesif dari samping.

Pagi-pagi sudah ada pengatar makanan deliveri dengan sepeda motor merah serta kotak khasnya. Sepertinya sang pengemudi terlalu ngebut, dan menyerempet sedikit bagian samping tubuh Nara. Sepertinya tidak fatal juga. Buktinya gadis itu masih bisa berdiri tegak, walaupun tadi sempat oleng sebentar. Tapi Kyuhyun seperti benar-benar kawatir. Pria itu memeluknya seposesif itu dan terus menayakan apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?.

Perasaan sesak itu kembali memenuhi hati Sungmin. Bahkan sampai sama-sama sampai digerbang sekolah saja Kyuhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya, karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Nara.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah, memandang punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang masih setia berjalan dengan langkah teratur didepannya sana. Hingga punggung itu tak terlihat lagi.

.

Bel berdentang tanda pelajaran berakhir. Kyuhun dengan buru-buru menghampiri meja Nara. Membantu sahabatnya itu merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Sungmin. Kyuhyun merapikan semua perlengkapan Nara lalu membawakan tas gadis itu

"Kyuhyun aku bisa membawanya sendiri" protes Nara

"Tidak. Aku bawakan saja" Menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan. Apa hanya karena kejadian tadi pagi Kyuhyun begitu protektif terhadap Nara. Untuk ukuran sahabat, sikap Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan menurut Sungmin.

Sejak awal Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Nara. Sungmin bisa merasakan itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, iapun sebenarnya tak ingin jatuh cinta pada orang yang jelas-jelas tak akan bisa membalas perasaanya. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan itu datang entah kapan bahkan gadis itu tidak tahu. Perasaan mengagumi itu tiba melingkupi hatinya. Bagaimana awalnya dan bagaimana berkembangnya gadis itu tak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia merasa sesak. Sesak yang menyakitkan.

Dan sejak ia menyadari perasaannya, ia harus sering mendapati Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu perhatian kepada Nara. Entah memang seperti itu ataukah hanya karena dirinya yang mulai menjadi sensitif sekarang. Yang jelas hal itu melukai hatinya.

* * *

"Pulang sendiri lagi?" Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin pulang sendiri sekarang, tanpa Eunhyuk

"Eomma akan menjemputku. Katanya ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat"

"Oh. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok Sungmin" Sungmin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Eunhyuk sebentar, sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi.  
Sungmin menghela nafas.

Ia tahu kemana ibunya akan mengajak pergi. Walaupun tak tahu pasti dimana tempatnya, tapi Sungmin tahu tujuannya.

Heechul tersenyum menyambut Sungmin didepan gerbang sekolah. Mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

Keduanya, Heechul dan Sungmin memasuki sebuah restoran mahal. Disana sudah ada seorang yang menunggu keduanya. Pria dengan setelan jas mahalnya itu tersenyum menyambut Sungmin dan sang ibu.  
Sungmin memberikan salam diiringi dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Sungmin ini Siwon ssi. Orang yang eomma bicarakan kemarin"

"Dan ini putriku. Siwon ssi" Siwon tersenyum dengan sangat bewibawa.

Setelah perkenalan itu, Sungmin hanya diam. Membiarkan ibu dan orang asing itu yang mengisi waktu mereka dengan obrolan mereka. Dari pengamatan Sungmin, Sepertinya orang asing ini orang yang baik. Seperti apa yang ibunya coba jelaskan padanya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin hanya ingin Lee Hangeng. Ayahnya.

Mengingat itu Sungmin ingin nenangis. Sungmin ingin menolak menerima siapapun dalam keluarganya yang ibunya harap bisa mengganti sosok ayah untuknya. Bagi Sungmin, seumur hidup ayahnya hanya Hangeng. Tapi melihat wajah bahagia ibunya saat mengobrol dengan orang asing itu membuat Sungmin tidak tega. Ibunya adalah wanita dewasa, pasti ibunya membutuhkan sosok disampingnya. Sebagai sandaran dan termpat berbagi, yang tak bisa Sungmin lakukan.  
Ibunya juga pasti kesepian tanpa sosok suami, yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani dan rohaninya. Sungmin mengerti.

Walaupun sangat sakit, Sungmin akan mencoba memberikan kesempatan pada ibunya. Jika memang dengan ini ibunya tak lagi kesepian dan bisa bahagia, Sungmin rela menukar mimpinya untuk itu.  
Sungmin akan menemukan mimpi yang lain nanti. Seperti sarannya pada Kyuhyun waktu itu. Meskipun itu tidaklah mudah.

 _Kadang memang memberi saran kepada oranglain lebih mudah, atau bahkan seribu kali lebih mudah dari memberi saran diri sendiri._

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

 ** _Tobe Continue..._**

 **Re-Review:**

 **-PumpkinEvil137, TiffyTiffanyLee, PaboGirl: Terimaksih semuanya, terimakasih atas dukungan kalian,. dengan mengisi kolom review, itu adalah dukungan terbaik untuk saya.**

 **-Arevi are vikink: orang Tua kyuhyun bukang Kang teuk. tapi Cho younghwan dan Kang Hana. iya sayang bangaet, banyak penulis dengan tuisan bagus, tapi memilih berhenti. tapi semua hak mereka sih**

 **-Jung Ailyn: sudah di update chap selanjutnya. KyuMin momentnya menghilang. terimakasih ya review nya**

 **-KIM JIHAE-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Seven**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Heechul terlihat bahagia sekali saat Sungmin memberikan restunya. Setelah mempertemukan Sungmin dan Siwon, Heechul benar-benar berharap putri cantiknya itu memberi respon. Heechul akan siap jika Sungmin menentang atau bahkan menolak mentah-mentah niatannya. Karena baginya keinginan Sungmin lah yang terpenting. Tapi apa yang Sungmin katakan benar-benar membuatnya lega. Sungmin mengijinkannya menikah lagi.

Tidak, setidaknya Sungmin memberinya ijin untuk melakukan pendekatan lagi dengan Siwon. Sungmin bilang tidak mudah menerima orang baru dalam hidupnya setelah delapan tahun mereka hidup berdua. Putrinya juga bilang bahwa Heechul harus lebih mengenal calon pasangan barunya. Dan Heechul benar-benar setuju dengan usul sang putri. Heechul juga tak ingin menyesal karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Sungmin bisa menjalani harinya dengan baik kembali. Setelah berbicara dengan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu, Sungmin merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Mengijinkan ibunya menjalani hubungan lagi. Walaupun hati kecilnya masih menolak, tapi Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengerti posisi ibunya. Sedikit demi sedikit mencoba memberikan restunya. Kadang Sungmin juga merasa tertekan, bagaimana ia harus mengatakan pada ayahnya. Salahkan jika sejenak saja ia ingin melupakan hal ini.

 **000**

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk diam dikursinya. Gadis itu berniat menyusul Eunhyuk dan Shindong kekantin untuk mengisi perut dijam istirahat kedua ini. Eunhyuk dan Shindong paling cekatan jika urusan makan, keduanya langsung berlari saat bel berbunyi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terlihat santai.  
Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Duduk dibanku kosong didepan Kyuhyun. Bangku yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya entah kemana.

"Tidak makan siang? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya menatap kearah luar jendela kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin yang duduk didepannya. Pria itu menggeleng lalu bersuara

"Sedang tidak berselera" sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah bangku Nara yang sudah kosong, dan Sungmin menyadari itu. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

"Ck! Kau lemas begitu pakai acara tidak selera makan segala" Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat lesu.

"Kau harus makan Kyuhyun, sekalipun tidak berselera" Sungmin bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu mendongak tak mengerti. Terlalu lama untuk Kyuhyun bisa membaca situasi.

"Ayo. Makan" Sungmin menggerakan kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Sungmin.  
Sungmin melepaskan telapak tangannya dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan riang.

"Nah begitu. Kau harus makan yang banyak nanti" keduanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah.

Kyuhyun kembali kekelas setelah makan siangnya selesai. Eunhyuk dan Shindong pun sudah kembali. Kyuhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak ikut kembali kekelas, dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari itu.

"Eunhyuk! Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memanggil Eunhyuk dan menanyakan Sungmin. Eunhyuk terlihat mengamati sekelilingnya lalu mengangkat bahu sambil mengatakan 'tidak tahu'

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas, berniat mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Dan saat ia sampai dipintu kelas ia berpapasan dengan Nara. Tidak ada yang bersuara, keduanya sama-sama diam. Nara bertingkah seolah tak melihat Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat itu.  
Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap pergi, saat itulah Nara menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, selain mereka berdua sendiri.

 **000**

"Kau disini rupannya" Kyuhyun bersuara saat menemukan Sungmin yang duduk disudut taman sekolah. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya tepat saat Kyuhyun bersuara. Merapikan sedikit rok seragam bagian belakangnya. Tadinya gadis itu akan pergi, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak datang.

"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pria itu diam lalu duduk dibangku panjang yang tadinya diduduki Sungmin juga.

"Ya. Kau mau duduk disini? Aku akan kembali kekelas" Sungmin berniat berjalan kearah kelas, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Sungmin menunduk melihat raut Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhuun masih diam. Pria itu memegang pergelangan tangannya tapi tak menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa hm?" Sungmin memutuskan kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi, tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Dan menurut insting Sungmin, ini tentang Nara. Gadis itu merasakan denyut samar yang menyakitkan dihatinya. Tapi Sungmin begitu hebat menyembunyikan semua perasaannya. Tidak ada yang tahu Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk sekalipun. Karena gadis itu begitu hebat melakoni perannya, seperti yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sebelumnya. Sungmin gadis yang baik kepada semua orang, jadi tak seorangpun bisa menyadari yang sesungguhnya.

"Semuanya menjadi semakin buruk" Sungmin tidak menyahut, gadis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Memberitahukan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar siap mendengar semua keluhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang menentangku bermain basket. Apa buruknya bermain basket? Apa salahnya?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Bahkan appa tak memberiakanku kesempatan bicara. Kenapa mereka tak mengerti aku?" Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Memberikan ketenangan pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar salah jika punya mimpi?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah sendunya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu tahu yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah dukungan.

"Tidak. Kau memang harus punya mimpi Kyuhyun. Saat ini, apa yang kau impikan pertahankanlah. Jika kelak kau memang harus melepaskan mimpimu. Yakinlah jika itu pilihanmu sendiri" tidak ada yang bersuara hingga mmbeberapa detik, sampai Sungmin menyambungnya lagi.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu. Jika semua orang itu punya mimpi. Tapi tidak semua orang itu menemukan mimpinya sejak dini" Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Disetiap hari dalam perjalanan hidup kita, kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Dari situ kita sering tergiur untuk melakukannya. Kadang orang-orang seperti itu, menganggap itu adalah impian mereka. Tanpa sadar jika itu hanya ambisi sesasat" lanjutnya.  
Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia berharap Kyuhyun akan mengerti.

"Kita hanya remaja delapan belas tahun saat ini. Jangan bebani mentalmu dengan sesuatu yang terlalu berat. Kita biarkan saja semuanya mengalir sesuai aturannya" Kyuhyun masih bungkam. Pria itu merasa sangat malu dan kecil. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun iri, Sungmin begitu tenang dan dewasa.

"Kita lakukan saja apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan. Kau ingin bermain basket. Bermain saja. Jika kau dimarahi dengarkan saja"

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku menyuruhmu menantang orangtuamu. Tapi kau juga berhak melakukan apa yang kau mau" Kyuhyun bersyukur punya Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu mengerti dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud dari semua yang Sungmin katakan. Kyuhyun paham.

"Tapi sekali lagi kau harus ingat. Bahwa restu orangtua itu sangatlah berpengaruh. Jadi setidaknya sebelum kau bertindak pikirkan dulu baik buruknya. Dari sana kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Mungkin saat ini belum. Tapi kelak kau akan mengerti. Orangtuamu pasti punya alasan" sekali lagi Sungmin mengusap pundak Kyuhyun, lalu gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk termenung dibangku taman.

Sungmin kembali kekelas. Gadis itu sesekali menoleh kearah bangku Kyuhyun yang kosong. Pria itu melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhir. Sejak perbincangan ditaman tadi, Kyuhyun tidak kembali kekelas. Sedikit banyak Sungmin merasa kawatir. Apa ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang benar? Atau malah dia mengatakan omong kosong yang sama sekali tak berguna?  
Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal sebanyak itu pada Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun mengerti semua maksudnya. Memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit pusing. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dan menyalah artikan maksudnya.

 **000**

Kyuhyun kembali kekelas saat jam pelajaran selesai.  
Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tas sekolah yang sudah bertengger manis dipunggungnya.

"Kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku minta maaf jika apa yang kukatakan..." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah mengintrupsinya

"Tidak. Jangan minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih" pria itu tersenyum

"Terimakasih Sungmin" dan Sungmin lega melihatnya.

"Kuharap selanjutnya kau menjadi lebih baik. Jangan murung lagi" Sungmin menggodanya dengan sedikit menoel pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Kyuhyun cukup nyaman bersama Sungmin, bahkan pria itu bisa selalu tersenyum. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu mencoba menyangkal, jika logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Kyuhyun terlalu yakin bahwa hatinya hanya tentang Nara. Sungmin terlalu cantik menurut Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar jika ia menyukai Sungmin. Dan menurut Kyuhyun itu bukan perasaan apa-apa selain mengagumi.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju keluar area sekolah.

Eunhyuk mulai menyadari satu hal. Sungmin begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menyadari itu sejak Sungmin sesekali mencuri pandang pada bangku kosong Kyuhyun dijam pelajaran terakhir tadi. Maka saat bel pulang berdentang Eunhyuk tidak berniat menyeret Sungmin pulang bersama saat ia tahu Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Kyuhyun apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum

"Tentu. Apa?"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Nara?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut Kyuhyun tersinggung. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tak enak dilihat menurut Sungmin.

"Ah. Maaf aku terlalu ikut campur. Lupakan" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun melupakan apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan. Gadis itu tertawa kikuk sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh.  
Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu mengerti akan dirinya. Apa Sungmin seperti itu kepada teman-teman yang lainnya?  
Gadis itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Suasana kediaman keluarga Cho tampak begitu kaku. Suasana makan malam begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun.  
Dulu sesekali mereka akan mengobrol jika sedang makan bersama begini. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu sejak kapan, ayahnya mulai mempermasalahkan tentang kegemarannya pada basket dan pada akhirnya menimbulkan perang dingin seperti ini. Seingat Kyuhyun dulu ayahnya tidak pernah melarangnya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sampai suatu hari ayahnya meminta Kyuhyun untuk belajar bisnis. Saat itu Kyuhyun memang menolaknya, Kyuhyun mengatakan ia tidak tertarik pada dunia bisnis atau bahkan mengurus perusahaan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bermimpi ingin menjadi atlet basket. Kyuhyun menyukai olahraga, bukan olahraga basket saja sebenarnya. Kyuhyun berharap sampai ia berada diusia lanjut, ia akan tetap mempunyai tubuh yang sehat dan segar karena dirinya seorang atlet. Bukan seorang bisnis man yang akan menderita penyakit-penyakit mengerikan karena setres memikirkan saham perusahaan dan lainnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau ayahnya akan sebegitu menginginkannya menjadi penerusnya sebagai bisnisman. Bahkan ayahnya mengatakan kalau semua hartanya kelak akan diwariskan kepada Kyuhyun, mengingat Kyuhyunlah anak satu-satunya. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tertarik. Saat seperti itu Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kesal. Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai anak tunggal.

"Hem" ayahnya berdehem setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan lap yang sudah disiapkan diatas meja makan.

"Aku sudah mencarikan seorang seonsaengnim untukmu. Saat kau masuk tingkat tiga. Kau kan mulai belajar bisnis. Dan kuharap kau serius"

"Appa?" Dari nada bicaranya Kyuhyun berniat memprotes apa yang ayahnya katakan. Selalu seperti ini. Ayahnya yang sekarang selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti sebuah perintah. Sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin atau tak ingin ia lakuakan.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun. Lakukan apa yang appa mu katakan. Percayalah nak kau tidak akan menyesal" ibunya terus mengelus lengan Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun tidak tersulut emosi. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Kyuhyun dan ayahnya bertentangan. Kyuhyun mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang keras kepala, dan ibunya berharap Kyuhyun bisa sedikit melunak sekarang.  
Saat ayahnya bangkit dari kursi makan, Kyuhyun meremas sendok yang masih ditangannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak perduli dengan apa yang aku inginkan? Kalian terlalu memaksakan kehendak kalian sendiri" pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan protes. Tanpa membalik badan sang ayah berkata

"Pada saatnya kau akan tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan ini padamu" setelah itu sang ayah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan emosinya dan satu orang wanita dengan airmata yang mulai menetes dengan perlahan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi jika melihat airmata ibunya yang menetes tanpa perintah mungkinkah Kyuhyun akan luluh.

 ** _Kadangkala harus ada kekerasan demi sebuah kebaikan._**

 ** _Dan selalu ada alasan untuk semua tidakan._**

 ** _Serta akhir yang menjanjikan._**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _Tobe Continue..._**

* * *

 ** _Big Thanks to : Choi Ryeo Hyun, ikakyuminss, TiffyTiffanyLee, Za KyuMin, Arevu are vikink, lee kyurah, orange girls, nurichan4, PaboGirl, dewi k tubagus,_**

 ** _Za KyuMin: terimakasih pujiannya, saya anggap sebagai dukungan.. mengisi kolom review itu hak pembaca. Saya tidak bisa memaksa, jika mereka berkenan meninggalkan review saya hargai sekali dan saya sangat berterimakasih. Saya akan tetap semangat melanjutkan tulisan ini. mohon dukungannya ya. #HUG_**

 ** _Semoga masih bisa dinikmati, dan mohon maaf jika feelnya semakin hilang. Saya kekurangan inspirasi walau ide ada._**

 ** _TERIMAKASIH_**

 ** __KIM JIHAE__**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Eight**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

"Ya! Jang Nara" Nara menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengengar suara Kyuhyun dibelakang sana. Nara menguatkan hatinya dan memutuskan tetap berjalan. Sebenarnya gadis itu tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan dari ujung jalan. Nara memang sengaja menghindari sahabatnya itu. Apa hubungan mereka masih bisa dikatakan sebuah persahabatan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Entahlah!

"YA!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Nara. Nara masih enggan menatap Kyuhyun. Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu tak menunjukan respon apapun. Kini Nara merasa ragu. Apakah ia masih bisa menganggap Kyuhyun sahabatnya, setelah semua penghianatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada persahabatan mereka.

"HUH!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Apa begitu jijiknya kau denganku?" Kyuhyun memandang Nara sinis

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu Kyuhyun. Dan kuharap sekarang kita berjalan dijalan kita masing-masing saja. Maaf" Nara menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan seribu kekesalannya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Ada penyesalan juga dibalik senyum sinis itu.  
Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Sudah dari dulu Kyuhyun memendam perasaan sebelah tangan itu terhadap sahabat terbaiknya. Kyuhyun tidak berfikir bahwa menyatakan perasannya akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sedemikian buruknya. Kini Nara menatapnya saja enggan.

Semua berawal sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

...

 _Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah keluar dari bus dan berjalan kearah pagar sekolah. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin yang terus menatap kearah mereka. Walaupun dari jarak sejauh ini Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat senyum Sungmin. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya berdebar. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Menatap wajah Sungmin bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan sudut-sudut bibirnya akan berdenyut-denyut membentuk senyuman. Tapi melihat Senyum manis Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Pasalnya senyuman gadis manis itu mampu membuat dada Kyuhyun berdetak tak wajar. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya._

 _Kyuhyun yang melamun tak sadar jika dari arah belakang ada motor pengantar makanan yang akan melintas di trotoar dimana ia dan Nara berjalan. Saat tubuh Nara sedikit limbung, saat itulah Kyuhyun bangun dari angannya. Dengan reflek Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Nara dari samping. Kyuhyun kawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Nara, pria itu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang ia yakini sangat ia cintai itu dengan posesif. Sekilas Kyuhyun bisa melihat bayangan tubuh Sungmin yang masih berdiri disana, agak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun menangkap raut sendu dari wajah elok Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi akan hal itu. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihat Sungmin dan tetap memeluk Nara untuk menuju kelasnya. Sampai mereka berpapasan dipintu gerbang sekolahpun Kyuhyun masih dengan aktingnya yang seolah tidak melihat Sungmin. Dan itu benar-benar sempurna._

 _Karena dilanda dilema berkepanjangan. Kyuhyun memutuskan mengirim pesan pada Nara dimalam harinya. Menyuruh gadis yang bisa dipastikan tak akan jauh-jauh dari buku pelajaran itu keluar menemuinya. Dan akhirnya keduanya berjalan beriringan dipinggir jalan raya yang terlihat begitu ramai akhir pekan ini. Keduanya berjalan sampai ditepi Sungai ditengah kota tersebut._

 _"Ya. Kenapa menyuruhku keluar. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Nara menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya keluar. Sedari tadi mereka hanya bicara basa-basi saja. Dan Nara yakin Kyuhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting karena sebelumnya pria itu memang sudah mengirimkan pesan sedemikian rupa._

 _"Ck! Memang harus ada alasan ya mengajakmu keluar" Kyuhyun menimpali pertanyaan Nara dengan sedikit cibiran. Apa harus ada alasan seorang sahabat mengajak sahabatnya yang lain untuk pergi keluar sekedar menghilangkan penat?._

 _"Kau membuang waktu belajarku Cho Kyuhyun" gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangan aneh. Nara tidak cocok dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin. Sungmin suka mencibirnya dan begitu ekspresif. Dan lagi ekpresi yang Sungmin keluarkan itu mempunyai daya tarik sendiri._  
 _Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggunya. Kyuhyun harus segera menyelesaikan ini._

 _"Nara-ya?"_

 _"Apa?" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya kembali._

 _"Aku menyukaimu" hanya dua kata. Tapi berhasil membuat Nara melotot._

 _"Apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun?" Nara benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna dengan cepat apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ada sesikit rasa tidak enak saat kata-kata itu ia dengar. Tidak! Nara berharap tadi telinganya salah dengar._

 _"Sejak kecil aku hanya melihatmu. Dan aku yakin. Aku mencintaimu" bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu yakin ia telah jatuh cinta sejak kecil. Jika saja Kyuhyun paham kapan cinta itu datang mungkin ia akan jadi peramal kelak. Cinta itu bukannya seperti badai. Kapan ia datang dan pergi tanpa bisa diprediksi. Bukankah begitu?_

 _"Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau katakan?" Sepertinya Nara kami benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik_

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku" belum sempat Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan Nara sudah membuatnya mati kutu._

 _"Kau menghianati persahabatan kita" tanpa takut Nara menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam._

 _"Selama ini aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan kedekatan kita selama ini" Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Jangkun pria itu terlihat bergerak naik turun berkali-kali. Bukannya sedih mendapat penolakan secara langsung dari Nara. Kyuhyun malah disulut emosi_

 _"Heh! Kau pikir mudah bagiku mengatakan ini. Aku juga sulit dan berusaha keras. Tapi kau dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan aku berhianat" Kyuhyun mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang keras. Dan Kyuhyun menyesal emosinya keluar disaat seperti ini. Seharusnya dia lebih lembut agar Nara bisa menerima hatinya, bukannya malah bikin kacau_

 _"Jang Nara. Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Kurasa ini tidak akan sulit untuk kita" Nara menggeleng tak terima_

 _"Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik Kyuhyun. Kita tidak saling mengenal dengan baik. Jika kita saling mengenal seharusnya aku tahu Apa yang kau rasakan padaku begitupun sebaliknya"_

 _"Dan aku kecewa" Nara pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam ditempat. Tanpa niatan mengejar dan membicaraknnya lagi._

 _Dalam perjalanannya Nara merasa kesal, sesak dan marah. Dan perasaan risih itu tiba-tiba muncul. Selama ini Kyuhyun sering memperlakukannya dengan baik. Merangkul pundaknya, menggandeng tangannya, mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Nara pikir itu bentuk perhatian Kyuhyun yang menyayanginya layaknya saudara. Seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi Nara merasa risih saat tahu itu bentuk perhatian Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun menyukainya. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun memanfaatkan persahabatan mereka. Kyuhyun yang telah menghianati persahabatan mereka._  
 _Dan sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya menjadi buruk. Nara yang selalu menghindari Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya gadis itu tidak ingin hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi jika mengingat semuanya Nara merasa risih. Dan berfikir inilah yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Berjalan dijalan mereka masing-masing._

 _..._

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

"Ya. Sungmin-ah. Di Baskin Robbins ada diskon. Ayo kita kesana nanti" Sungmin memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan bulpen ditangannya.

"Kau ini jika ada discon sekecil apapun selalu up to date" Eunhyuk hanya meringis sambil menggosok kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Sungmin dengan bulpen.

"Dan ditoko eomma ada discon besar-besaran juga. Apa kau tidak akan datang?" Dan Call! Dengan sedikit pancingan saja, mata Eunhyuk terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Ck! Dasar remaja discon" cibir Sungmin

"YA! Orang-orang bisa berfikir macam-macam dengan kata-kata mu itu Sungmin" dan Sungmin hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Aish bocah ini"

"Jadi?" Sekali lagi Sungmin menunjukan tampang menggodanya.

"Berangkat"

 **o0o**

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghabiskan waktu saju jamnya ditoko es krim 'Baskin Robbins'. Tanpa malu Eunhyuk memesan berbagai rasa es krim dalam beberapa cup ukuran kecil. Sekiranya lima cup. Dan Sungmin benar-benar harus menebalkan mukanya dengan tabiat rakus Eunhyuk. Suka ya suka tapi tidak seharusnya seperti itu juga kan? Besok mereka bisa datang lagi jika Eunhyuk mau.

"Ya. Lee Eunhyuk, kau tak malu apa?" Sungmin memelankan suaranya karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan Eunhyuk yang memesan lima cup es krim dengan rasa berbeda-beda saja sudah membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Memang sih tempatnya tidak begitu besar, tapi ini sedang discon. Tentu saja akan ramai. Banyak yang memesan dan dibawa pulang, karena kurangnya tempat duduk ditoko es krim tersebut.

"Sudah makan saja. Aku kan bayar kenapa harus malu" bangga Eunhyuk.

"Ck! Kau memang bayar tapi ini" Sungmin menunjuk lima cup es krim yang ada didepannya.

"Sudah makan saja" Eunhyuk mulai menyedokan salah satu es krimnya dengan santai.

"Aku ini saja. Semuanya kau yang makan" Sungmin meraih satu cup es krim rasa greentea dan sedikit menggeser duduknya. Membiarkan empat cup es krim lainnya ada dihadapan Eunhyuk.

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk tidak menghabiskan es krimnya. Membiarkan es krim rasa blue berry nya yang masih setengah mencair dan membuangnya. Lalu es krim rasa coklat yang tinggal sedikit saja. Selebihnya dua cup es krim rasa pisang dan kiwi ia habiskan tanpa sisa.

"Sungmin datang?" Victoria. Salah satu pegawai teladan ibunya menyambut Sungmin saat keduanya memasuki toko kosmetik terbaik disana.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan tuan putri ini eonni" Victoria tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang saling mencibir.

"Mencari apa biar aku bantu" Victoria dengan antusias menawarkan bantuannya.

"Yang paling murah eonni" sekali lagi Sungmin bersuara. Dan kata-kata Sungmin sekali kali membuat mulut cerwet Eunhyuk protes.

"Ya! Kau menghinaku ya?"

"Halah. Memang begitu kan niatanmu"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin. Aku akan beli yang terbaik bukan yang termurah, asal kau tahu" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh, sambil berkeliling melihat-lihat cat kuku dengan berbagai warna disana. Tak ada niat membeli, hanya melihat-lihat saja.

"Jadi kau mau mencari apa? Biar aku carikan?" Sekali lagi Victoria memberikan pelayanannya kepada sahabat anak majikannya itu

"Aku mencari" Eunhyuk diam sebentar dengan senyum jailnya

"Nikhun oppa" dan kemuadian tawanya pecah saat Victoria memukul pelan lengannya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Dia itu sinting eonni. Abaikan saja" Sungmin masih berkeliling dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didepan dadanya.

"Ya! Kau" ternyata Eunhyuk tidak terima dibilang sinting oleh Sungmin dan meneriaki temannya itu.

Pelanggan yang lain datang dan mengharuskan Victoria dan pegawai lainnya melayani mereka. Eunhyuk mencoba berbagai kosmetik untuk ia beli.

"Ya! Kau beli tidak. Dicoba semua" Sungmin memprotes kelakuan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu itu

"Sebentar" Eunhyuk mengoleskan lipstik berwarna orange pada bibir sexy nya. Lalu melihat penampilannya pada cermin yang disediakan.

"Ya! Besok-besok kalau mau bepergian. Tidak usah dandan dari rumah. Kau coba saja semua yang ada disini"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar membuatku tersinggung" keduanya masih saja berdebat. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Victoria yang tersenyum sambil melayani pelanggan lain.  
Victoria senang melihat Sungmin yang ceria kembali. Victoria masih ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu Sungmin berdiri didepan toko itu dengan wajah yang sendu. Tapi hari ini gadis delapan belas tahun itu terlihat ceria kembali.

"Jadi apakah sudah dapat apa yang kau cari?" Victoria kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin setelah pelanggan sebelumnya selesai dengan barang belanjaan dan pembayarannya.

"Ini eonni. Aku beli ini, dan ini, dan ini. Tolong dihitung ya. Aku tidak mau dihina terus-terusan dengan anak Samonim ini jika tidak segera membelinya" Victoria tersenyum sambil mengulurkan keranjang kecil agar Eunhyuk memasukan belanjaannya disana.

"Coba jika tidak discon. Kau pasti tidak akan beli" Sungmin suka sekali mencibir Eunhyuk. Dan untungnya Eunhyuk bukan orang yang mudah tersinggung. Jadi sepedas apapun kata-kata Sungmin, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah marah. Karena dalam sebuah persahabatan itu, tidak ada kata tersinggung. Menurut Lee Eunhyuk, justru itulah bentuk perhatian yang sesungguhnya.

 **o0o**

"Kau naik apa?" Hari mulai sore saat keduanya keluar dari toko kosmetik. Dan setelah itu mereka memutuskan akan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Naik kereta saja. Kau?" Eunhyuk menjawab dan juga bertanya kepada Sungmin yang kini berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku naik bus saja. Kalau begitu kita berpisah saja disini" Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Dari sini arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Eunhyuk harus menyebrang lewat bawah tanah untuk sampai di stasiun kereta. Dan Sungmin cukup menunggu bus dihalte dekat sana.

"Baiklah aku duluan. Dan jangan membuat janji dengan siapapun. Ingat sabtu malam kita menonton"

"Iya cerewet" Dan Eunhyuk menghadiahi Sungmin bogem ringan dilengannya karena mengatainya cerewet.

Setelah berpisah dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar disana. Dan gadis itu merasa terdorong untuk masuk ketoko pernak-pernik yang ia lihat didepannya.  
Sungmin memasuki toko tersebut dan berkeliling melihat-lihat. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibeli. Sungmin keluar dari toko yang bertuliskan 'CNA' itu lalu menuju toko lain dengan tulisan huruf kapital merah membentuk kata 'ART BOX'. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang menarik. Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dan akan pulang. Tapi seorang pembeli membuatnya tertahan disana. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari celah-celah yang sudah dibagi sedemikian rapinya untuk tempat barang. Disana ada orang dewasa yang bertubuh gendut sedang memilih barang yang mungkin akan ia beli. Sungmin bisa saja menegur dan mengatakan persimi untuk lewat. Hanya saja Sungmin tidak ingin melakukannya. Gadis itu lebih memilih menunggu orang itu pergi dengan sendirinya sambil melihat-lihat lagi. Dan mata gadis itu berbinar manis saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin memegang benda itu

"Lucu" ungkapnya penuh kekaguman. Benda sebesar bola golf itu adalah miniatur bola basket. Dengan warna orange dan dihiasi warna coklat kehitaman membentuk garis-garis layaknya pada bola basket Sungguhan. Benar-benar mirip bentuk aslinya, hanya saja ini jauh lebih kecil. Sungmin memainkan bola kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tertarik, maka dengan yakin ia menuju kasir. Dan kebetulan orang gendut tadi sudah menghilang. Jadi Sungmin tak butuh waktu lama lagi untuk menuju kasir.

Sungmin keluar dari 'ART BOX' dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Menggenggam miniatur bola basket itu dengan erat.

"Kyuhyun pasti menyukainya"

 _Hatinya begitu senang mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin orang itu sukai. Dan Sungmin berharap orang itu benar-benar menyukainya_

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _Tobe Continue..._**

* * *

 ** _nurichan4, PumpkinEvil137, Choi Ryeo Hyun, abilhikmah. THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

 ** _dewi k tubagus: saya minta tolong, dan saya sudah katakan berkali-kali. MOHON jangan panggil saya Author. sebut saja nama saya. saya benar-benar tidak nyaman. dan terimakasih telah menikmati tulisan saya bekerja keras untuk menciptakan feel yang baik._**

 ** _Lee Minry: udah diciptain Eunhyuk & Sungmin moment. kalau kurang banyak, aku gak sanggup lagi menyanggupi reques. kkkk. nanti mungkin akan ada moment kedekatan mereka lagi. Dan untuk Kyuhyun yang seolah manfaatin Sungmin itu, mungkin menurut pandangan yang baca ya. aku gak berniat bikin kayak gitu, tapi jadinya kayak gitu.#haduhbingungaku. _**

**_Fanfiction ini akan panjang menurut pemikiran saya. Jadi saya harap semuanya bisa lebih sabar ya._**

 ** _Jangan kabur karena bosan dengan cerita yang berbelit-belit ya._**

 ** _TERIMAKASIH_**

 ** __KIM JIHAE-_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Nine**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

* * *

Setelah selesai merapikan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan ia bawa kesekolah esok hari, Sungmin berniat mencuci kaki dan menggosok gigi lalu tidur. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini, gadis itu malah hanya duduk termenung dikursi belajarnya. Termenung mengamati benda bulat kecil ditangannya. Benda itu adalah mini bola basket, yang rencananya akan ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan, dan benda itu masih ada ditangannya.  
Sungmin selalu saja menunda untuk memberikan benda itu kepada Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin merasa waktunya selalu tidak tepat

Selama itu pula Sungmin menyadari banyak hal. Kyuhyun dan Nara memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Semua fakta itu Sungmin dapatkan langsung dari Kyuhyun. Dengan kedekatan mereka, Kyuhyun seperti tidak sungkan dan canggung untuk berbagi dengannya. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya, tentang keluarganya, tentang hobi dan cita-citanya, bahkan tentang cinta pertamanya. Hal itu tentu menyakiti hati Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin masih bertahan didalam sakit hatinya. Ia berfikir biarlah bertahan untuk sebentar saja, jika kelak ia lelah ia juga akan menyerah.

Sungmin masih memandangi bola kecil ditangannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menyimpan benda ini. Jika memang tidak ada kesempatan untuknya memberikan bola itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia akan berfikir, mungkin benda itu tidak terlalu penting.  
Sungmin memasukan bola mini tersebut kedalam tasnya. Gadis itu memang sengaja membawa benda itu setiap pergi kesekolah. Saat Sungmin sudah selesai dengan semua, ibunya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membawa segelas susu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lalu meraih segelas susu dari tangan ibunya, meneguknya sampai habis lalu mengembalikan gelas kosong itu dengan senyum terimakasihnya.

"Segera gosok gigi dan tidur" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar perintah sang ibu.

"Eomma?" Heechul memandang putrinya, menunggu hal apa yang akan selanjutnya putri cantiknya katakan.

"Eomma sekarang terlihat kurus. Eomma juga harus menjaga kesehatan eomma" Heechul menaruh tangan kirinya diatas kepala Sungmin. Mengelus rambut berkilau putrinya dengan sayang. Jujur akhir-akhir ini ia merasa setres. Memikirkan pilihan yang ia ambil.

"Eomma mengerti. Sudah cepat gosok gigimu" Sungmin tak lagi protes. Gadis manis itu langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kakinya.

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**_

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk termenung disisi taman sekolah. Ini sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pernyataan cintanya kepada Nara. Dan hubungan keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik sekarang. Tidak saling tegur sapa sejak saat itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, apalagi Sungmin yang selalu ada disampingnya. Mendukungnya dan menjadi pendengar setia untuk semua curahan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kehadiran Sungmin memberikan arti yang spesial dihatinya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menyangkal jika ia jatuh cinta pada sungmin. Itu terdengar terlau cepat. Dan Kyuhyun takut. Kyuhyun takut jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin hubungan mereka akan menjadi buruk seperti hubungannya dengan Nara. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menepis rasa suka dihatinya untuk Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin akan selalu ia tempatkan sebagai teman spesial untuknya. Bukan seseorang yang akan ia cintai. Jujur Kyuhyun merasa sedih dengan fakta itu. Kyuhyun sedih jika memang ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Meski bagaimanapun Sungmin itu menarik, sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Kyuhyun belum menyadari jika peranan Nara kini sudah seratus persen tergantikan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali dari kantin dengan sebiji tusuk gigi yang ia biarkan disisi mulutnya, sebenarnya tak ada makanan yang menempel disela-sela gigi rapinya. Hanya saja saat selesai makan tadi ia sedikit mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk dan dengan sendirinya tangan itu mengambil sebatang tusuk gigi disana. Sungmin berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun termenung dipinggir taman, setelah Eunhyuk lebih dulu masuk kekelas Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Melamun?" Gadis itu duduk manis disamping Kyuhyun

Tak ada jawaban hanya senyuman ringan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan dengan tusuk gigi yang masih eksis disudut bibirnya. Saat Kyuhyun menoleh, Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas. Lalu tanpa diperintah tangannya reflek terangkat.

"Jorok" Kyuhyun meraih tusuk gigi dari mulut Sungmin, lalu melemparnya ke got kecil disebelah ia duduk. Sebenarnya tak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan, tapi batang kecil itu terlanjur jatuh pada genangan air didalam got.  
Sungmin tersenyum menunjukan gigi rapinya.  
Keduanya sama-sama terdiam menikmati semilir angin. Sebentar lagi musim gugur, udaranya agak lebih sejuk.

* * *

Sekalipun sudah bisa merelakan perasaanya pada Nara. Kyuhyun masih berharap mereka bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi.  
Siang ini saat jam pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa dan sedikit berlari untuk mendekati Nara. Kyuhyun berharap mereka bisa bicara baik-baik dan meninggalkan kecanggungan ini. Tapi Nara selalu menolak, bahkan saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya saja gadis itu seolah tuli. Kyuhyun dibuat geram dengan tingkah Nara, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyambar pergelangan tangan Nara lalu membawa gadis itu berlari.

Sungmin disana sejak tadi. Sejak Kyuhyun terburu-buru menghampiri Nara, sejak Kyuhyun berkali-kali memanggil nama Nara, dan sampai Kyuhyun membawa lari Nara. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sungmin masih disana.  
Seberapa banyak Sungmin mencoba bertingkah baik-baik saja, tetep saja hatinya sakit. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihatnya. Yang Kyuhyun lihat hanya Nara, itulah yang Sungmin tahu. Sesakit apapun jadi dirinya, Sungmin masih ingin bertahan disamping Kyuhyun. Sekalipun hanya saat-saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya saja.

Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir perasaaanya pada Kyuhyun akan semakin besar disetiap harinya. Kadang Sungmin merasa cemburu pada Nara, sekalipun hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik sekarang. Kadang Sungmin merasa kesal pada gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seperti itu pada Kyuhyun yang mencintainya. Sedang dirinya disini yang begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan laki-laki itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sungmin baru kembali dari angan-angannya saat ponselnya berdering.

"Iya eomma"

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**_

* * *

Yang Nara katakan saat mereka bicara adalah untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Gadis itu bilang tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain belajar. Dan berharap Kyuhyun berhenti mengganggunya. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, gadis pintar itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mau memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk bicara. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya ingin berbaikan, dan menjalani pertemanan seperti sebelumnya. Dan Kyuhyun juga akan mengatakan untuk akan melupakan perasaannya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa berucap, sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Nara. Walaupun akhirnya akan seburuk ini hubungan keduanya, Kyuhyun tidak menyesal. Walaupun sedikit kecewa, setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah merasa melakukan hal yang benar. Jika ia tidak mengatakan perasaannya, ia tidak akan tahu perasaanya akan semakin tumbuh dan akan semakin sakit jika ditolak seperti ini. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap Kyuhyun. Sekalipun ia merasa tidak ada penyesalan. Kekesalan itu masih ada, dan masih berharap semua akan berjalan seperti semula. Egois mungkin.

 **o0o**

Eunhyuk tidak tertarik saat Sungmin mengajaknya melihat pertandingan basket disekolahnya. Sekolah mereka dan sekolah lainya sedang bertanding. Eunhyuk lebih memilih pergi ke club dance bersama Shindong. Walaupun Sungmin sebenarnya tidak begitu menikmati menonton sendirian, semua tetap ia lakukan. Karena ada Kyuhyun disana. Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun.  
Pertandingan berjalan dengan lancar pada awalnya. Sampai pada menit-menit akhir pertandingan semakin sengit. Semua saling berambisi menjadi pemenang. Sampai-sampai ketidak profesionalpun terjadi.

Sungmin tidak dapat melihat bagaimana mulanya. Tapi yang ia tahu sekarang Kyuhyun meringkuk kesakitan didepan sana. Pria itu tadinya mengerang begitu keras dan meringkuk ditengah lapangnya. Petugas medis telah dipanggil tapi mereka seperti tidak bergerak dengan cepat. Suasana menjadi ricuh.  
Sungmin pun tidak tahu ia dapat kekuatan berlari darimana. Tapi gadis itu kini sudah ada ditengah lapangan. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Kekawatiran jelas terpancar diwajah ayunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah " lirihnya miris.  
Sungmin tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan Kyuhyun. Karena ia terhalang orang-orang yang mengerubuni Kyuhyun.

 **o0o**

Sudah tiga jam Sungmin duduk disana. Dikursi tunggu rumah sakit. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu, Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ruangan belum. Yang Sungmin tahu sorang pelatih basket sekolahnya memberinya informasi bahwa tangan kanan kyuhyun mengalami kepatahan. Lalu pihak rumah sakit meminta pelatih menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun ada didalam ruang gawat darurat.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu tangannya patah. Pria itu pasti sangat putus asa. Kyuhyun menyukai basket dan itu adalah mimpinya. Sungmin hampir menangis membayangakan reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya. Apa Kyuhyun harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya? Yang harus merelakan mimpinya. Sungmin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat ia harus melupakan mimpinya. Dan Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun juga merasakannya.

Sungmin mendapatkan telpon dari Eunhyuk dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Eunhyuk begitu kawatir karena samapai jam sekolah berakhir Sungmin tidak ada. Bahkan tas gadis itu masih disekolah.  
Sungmin mengatakan ia dirumah sakit dan menceritakan perihal Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata informasi dari Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa kabar itu sudah menyebar luas disekolah. Eunhyuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin hanya mengatakan belum tahu. Lalu gadis itu meninta Eunhyuk membawakan tasnya pulang.

Sungmin tidak berniat menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Gadis itu tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun saat ini. Hari ini ia sudah menangis dan kawatir begitu banyak. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi, karena ia yakin jika ia melihat Kyuhyun ia akan menagis lagi.  
Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Hari berikutnya Sungmin pergi kerumah sakit. Ia mendatangi receptions dan bertanya tentang kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin masuk kekamar rawat Kyuhyun, pria itu sedang tidur. Mungkin pengaruh obat.  
Sungmin hanya duduk sebentar sambil menggosok pelan-pelan perban Kyuhyun. Dan gadis itu memanjatkan do'anya dalam hati. Semua yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

Esoknya Sungmin datang lagi. Dokter bilang Kyuhyun butuh perawatan, setidaknya seminggu dirumah sakit. Dan mungkin bisa lebih cepat atau bahkan terlambat.  
Sungmin menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun saat gadis itu mendengar suara asing dari dalam.  
Sungmin mengintip dari kaca transparan yang ada dipintu rumah sakit. Pria paruh baya itu, Sungmin definisikan sebagai ayah Kyuhyun. Dari interaksi yang terjadi sepertinya pria itu marah. Maka dengan sedikit lancang Sungmin membuka sedikit pintu didepannya. Dan saat itulah Sungmin mendengar semuanya. Bagaimana ayah Kyuhyun berteriak memarahi pria itu.

Sungmin buru-buru menjauh saat tahu pria paruh baya itu akan keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Setelah pria itu pergi Sungmin pelan-pelan berjalan kembali kearah pintu rawat Kyuhyun. Dari sana Sungmin bisa melihat raut sedih Kyuhyun.

 _"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk berhenti bermain-main. Sekarang apa yang kau dapatkan? Apa kau belum puas bermain-main sampai tanganmu patah begini hah? Sekarang kau masih mau melawanku"_

Sungmin mendengarnya, setidaknya sepenggal kalimat itu Sungmin mendengarnya. Itu terdengar begitu menusuk dan menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada anaknya yang sedang terluka.

"Hai" Sungmin berpura-pura riang saat memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Pria itu mendongak dan tersenyum samar.

"Kau datang? Kupikir tidak akan ada yang datang" Sungmin tahu ada nada sendu disana. Dan Sungmin pikir, yang Kyuhyun harapkan bukanlah dia tapi Nara.

"Apa yang kau katakan" Sungmin menimpali pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan nada ketusnya.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa karena kutahu tidak boleh makan makanan dari luar rumah sakit" gadis itu kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk didekat ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang saja aku sudah senang" keduanya saling melempar senyum. Lalu obrolan-obrolan kecil itu tercipta. Kadang-kadang mereka juga tertawa pelan. Kyuhyun tidak bohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia senang Sungmin datang. Kyuhyun senang saat Sungmin ada disana, ada dihadapannya dan tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Disaat semua orang seperti tidak peduli padanya, Sungmin lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan apa-apa, Sungmin saja sudah cukup.

Hari kelima seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Sungmin mengunjungi Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Sungmin melihat Nara yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama gadis itu pergi. Sungmin berlari sedikit agar bisa mengampiri Nara.

"Nara-ya" Sungmin memanggil Nara, saat gadis itu sudah berdiri dua meter dibelakang Nara. Nara hanya berdiri diam, tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun. Lalu gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"YA Jang Nara" sekali lagi sungmin memanggil nama gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya harus merasakan cinta sebelah hati.  
Sekali lagi, Nara hanya berhenti sebentar dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau keterlaluan. Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan" Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti bicara walaupun Nara tidak mengindahkannya. Gadis itu tetap ingin mengatakannya.

"YA" habis sudah kesabaran Sungmin. Gadis itu berteriak diarea rumah sakit. Lalu salah satu petugas keamanan mendatanginya dan memberikan petuah padanya. Gadis itu berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit menenangkan diri, Sungmin beranjak ke toilet. Membersihkan bercak airmata dipipinya. Setelah merasa lebi baik, gadis itu menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kau lagi?" Sungmin tidak membalas senyum Kyuhyun saat menyambut kedatangannya. Entah kenapa walaupun Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan senyuman, menurut Sungmin pertanyaan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau berharap itu bukan aku ya?" Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berharap jika itu orang lain, jika nyatanya pria itu mulai suka dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak perduli lagi jika yang lain bahkan membuangnya asal Sungmin masih ada disisinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Sensitif sekali" lalu Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin duduk.  
Sungmin bertanya banyak hal. Tentang kapan perbanya dibuka. Kapan ia boleh pulang. Kapan tangannya sembuh total, dan lain-lainnya. Dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan menjawabnya. Sungmin terlalu nyaman mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti orang yang begitu dekat, seperti sahabat. Berbicara tentang sahabat, Sungmin teringat Nara. Gadis yang ia teriaki beberap waktu lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Eoh. Kenapa?" Sungmin memberi jeda sesaat. Membuat Kyuhyun menunggunya dengan sabar

"Nara menjengukmu" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Nara menjengukmu. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya didepan pintu. Percayalah dia masih menyayangimu" Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kau harus percaya padaku" Kyuhyun tidak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Sungmin bukan karena ia berharap semua itu benar. Hanya saja menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak perlu mengatakannya. Bagi Kyuhyun, Nara peduli atau tidak peduli lagi padanya itu adalah hak gadis itu. Dan Kyuhun sudah berhenti berharap akan gadis itu. Melihat aksi diam Kyuhyun. Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun sedih mendapati kenyataan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Sungmin berfikir jika Kyuhyun berharap seharusnya Nara ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Tidak tahan melihat aksi diam Kyuhyun, Sungmin berniat menghiburnya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Sungmin-ah?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta beberapat detik sebelumnya.

"Apa aku harus melepas mimpiku?" Yang Kyuhyun pikirkan selama dirumah sakit beberapa hari ini adalah tentang ayahnya.

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun diam karena ia membahas Nara. Tapi bahkan sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak mengungkit gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya ia berfikir sangat keras. Meyakinkan hatinya

"Aku akan melepaskan basket, seperti apa yang ayahku inginkan" Kyuhyun lega telah mengatakannya. Dan itu kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin dan selalu yakin Sungmin adalah gadis yang tepat untuk ia berbagi.  
Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun melepaskan mimpinya bukan karena ia ingin, tapi karena sebuah keharusan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini bukan yang kau inginkan"

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Sungmin memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun berfikir kembali. Gadis itu tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang bimbang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya mimpiku begitu buruk sampai kedua orangtuaku tak mengijinkanku bermimpi"

Semua orang punya mimpi. Dan semua berhak atas mimpinya.

Sungmin menggeser sedikit kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu meraih tangan kiri pria itu yang tidak terbungkus perban.  
Sungmin merogoh sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Genggamlah mimpimu sekalipun itu sangat sulit. Dan pecayalah kau berhak atas mimpi itu" diletakannya bola kecil itu ditelapak tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Lalu menutup telapak tangan Kyuhyun, agar pria itu bisa menggenggamnya.  
Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap benda kecil itu dengan sejuta pikiran yang berkecambuk. Dan satu senyum Sungmin mampu membuatnya memilih.  
Kyuhyun menggenggamnya. Menggenggam mimpinya. Saat ini, biarkanlah ia melakukannya.

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **TobeContinue...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Ten**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyuhyun kembali kesekolah, bangkunya dikerumuni teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang paling betah berlama-lama disana sampai bel tanda pelajaran dimulai adalah Sungmin, Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan perilhal terjadinya kecelakaan dilapangan sampai proses penyembuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka banyak bicara dan juga banyak bercanda. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih di perban, jadi saat mereka memasuki kantin sekolah Sungmin langsung menyuruhnya mencari tempat duduk kosong. Gadis itu kemudian dengan telaten mengambilkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Saat Eunhyuk dan Shindong juga sudah siap dengan makanannya, Sungmin harus kembali sekali lagi untuk mengambil jatah makan miliknya. Kemuadian ke empatnya memulai makan siangnya bersama.

Disela kunyahannya Kyuhyun Sebentar-sebentar memperhatikan Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu baik padanya. Dengan cara apa ia akan membalas semua kebaikan gadis itu kelak.

Mereka kembali kekelas bersama, sesekali mereka tertawa karena kekonyolan yang dibuat Shindong. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada diambang pintu kelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah" mereka berempat serentak berhenti saat ada satu suara memanggil salah satu dari mereka.  
Kyuhyun hanya memandang sosok itu dalam diam, tak ada niat membalas panggilan itu. Disampingnya, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Shindong pun hanya bisa diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sesekali Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksi pria itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar" Gadis itu, Jang Nara. Gadis yang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini seperti orang asing bagi Kyuhyun.  
Nara kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunjukan ekpresi yang berarti Kyuhyun mulai beranjak mengikuti kemana arah gadis itu pergi

"Mungkin Nara mengajak Kyuhyun berbaikan" tebak Eunhyuk dengan nada menerka.

"Kurasa juga begitu" Shindong yang masih disampingnya menimpali.

"hmm, sebenarnya ada masalah apa ya diantara mereka?" nada penasaran jelas kentara dari nada bicara Eunhyuk  
Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berargumentasi, pikiran Sungmin malah melayang kemana-mana. Ada perasaan lega juga tak rela dihatinya. Ia lega jika memang persahabatan mereka bisa diperbaiki, tapi Sungmin juga merasa tak rela jika akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali pada cinta pertamanya. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai arti yang spesial, Sungmin cukup bahagia untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu?" Nara menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Namun Kyuhyun bisa menangkap maksud gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu dikawatirkan" Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Aku minta maaf tidak menjengukmu"

"Tidak apa-apa "

Keduanya kemudian terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Walaupun sebelumnya Kyuhyun begitu ingin berbicara dengan Nara, kini seolah telah ia buang semua kata-kata itu.  
Sedangkan Nara berfikir, apakah Sungmin tak memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kehadirannya waktu itu?  
Keduanya harus terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Dan Nara sama sekali tak bisa menikmati susana ini. Gadis itu kemudian memilih beranjak untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Semoga tanganmu Segera sembuh " pada langkah kelima, gadis itu harus berhenti karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Sungmin mengatakan padaku jika kau datang waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu gadis itu bicara jujur atau bohong" Nara hanya mematung ditempatnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun, dan tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun sudah melewati dirinya. Pria itu lebih dulu kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun digerbang sekolah, perban ditangan pria itu sudah dilepas. Dengan Senyum lebarnya Sungmin mengucapkan selamat. Kyuhyun kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil mengatakan terimakasih. Selanjutnya keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menangkap raut pucat diwajah Nara saat ia memasuki kelas bersama Sungmin. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Nara. Sampai saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan Nara yang terlihat seperti orang menahan sakitpun Kyuhyun memperhatiaknnya. Dengan reflek Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menghampiri bangku Nara.

"Kau sakit?" Gadis itu hanya mendongak. Tanpa dijawabpun Kyuhyun tahu. Kyuhyun meraih lengan kiri Nara dengan tangan kananya.

"Berdiri" ucapnya dengan nada perintah. Dikarenakam kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah Nara tak mampu protes. Gadis itu dengan patuh mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya keruang kesehatan.  
Semua yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun tak luput dari perhatian Sungmin. Sejak jam pelajaran tadi Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Nara. Tadinya tanpa sengaja Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dan saat itulah Sungmin tahu kemana fokus mata Kyuhyun.

Ketika Eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya, Sungmin terkesiap. Tapi sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk sudah menghilang. Dan kemana Sungmin harus menyusul gadis itu sudah paham.

Walaupun hubungan mereka tak bisa sehangat dulu lagi, tapi kyuhyun bersyukur kini ia dan Nara sudah memutuskan berbaikan. Dan keduanya tak pernah lagi membahas masalah pernyataan cinta beberap bulan sebelumnya.  
Sesekali mereka hanya bertegur sapa saja saat bertemu. Tak ada lagi tawa hangat saat mereka berjalan menuju halte bus yang sama saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Semuanya sudah berbeda. Satu hal membuat semuanya berubah.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus mengumpati dirinya bodoh karena meninggalkan payungnya dimeja makan sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi. Saat ini gadis manis itu berdiri dengan gelisah dihalte bus depan sekolahnya. Walaupun tidak begitu deras tapi hujannya tidak bisa dikatakan gerimis juga. Jika ia nekat, maka ia akan basah kuyub. Itu sudah pasti.  
Seperti mendapat anugerah, Sungmin melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir mendekati gerbang. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin menempatkan tas sekolahnya diatas kepala lalu berlari sekencang mungkin untuk sampai disamping Kyuhyun. Berniat menumpang itulah pikiran cerdas Sungmin.

"Eoh Sungmin?" Terlihat jelas wajah terkejut Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri disampingnya. Tersenyum menunjukan gigi-gigi rapinya, serta tangan yang senantiasa memegang tas yang ia taruh diatas kepalanya.

"Aku meninggalkan payungku dimeja makan" Sungmun menjawab keterkejutan Kyuhyun dengan kalimat singkatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berniat membagi payungnya untuk Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Tidak perlu kawatir" secepat kilat Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke indera pendengarannya.  
Disana, Jang Nara terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil. Yang jelas saja itu mobil ibunya. Karena dari tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri, mereka masih bisa melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang menatap putrinya penuh kawatir dari dalam mobil yang kacanya sudah beliau turunkan.  
Sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Nara yang berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari hujan sperti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Kyuhyun sudah membagi payungnya dengan Nara saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Eoh! Aku tidak tahu akan turun hujan"

Kemudian Kyuhyun menghela Nara untuk segera masuk kearea gedung sekolah. Mereka berjalan beriringan, tanpa peduli satu sosok yang telah menangis dibawah guyuran hujan pagi itu.  
Sungmin telah menurunkan tasnya dari atas kepala saat ia berfikir sudah berlindung dibawah payung Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tidak pernah berfikir jika ia akan dicampakan seperti ini.  
Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Nara saat mendengar suara gadis itu. Tanpa sedikitpun mengingat keberadaan Sungmin. Sungmin terus berdiri disana tanpa peduli seluruh tubuhnya kini telah basah kuyub. Bahkan beberapa siswa menatapnya aneh, beberapa siswa laki-laki mendekatinya menawarkan tumpangan. Tapi seakan tuli, Sungmin mengabaikan semuanya. Hingga tiada lagi yang menghampirinya. Jika saja ada yang tahu, jika saat ini Sungmin menangis. Gadis itu benar-benar telihat menyedihkan.  
Dalam diamnya Sungmin mengeluh. Kenapa ia harus merasakan jatuh cinta, jika nyatanya jatuh cinta itu sesakit ini.

 _Tidak bisakah kau melihatku walau hanya sedetik saja Kyuhyun-ah?_  
 _Kenapa harus sesakit ini?_

Hujan semakin deras, membawa airmata Sungmin mengalir bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba memenjamkan matanya. Tapi pusing itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Tubuhnya menggigil meskipun ia sudah memasang penghangat ruangan. Ini masih belum benar-benar musim gugur, seharusnya penghangat ruangan masih belum benar-benar diperlukan. Sungmin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berharap bisa mengurangi hawa dingin yang ia rasakan.

Ponsel yang masih ia taruh didalam tasnya berdering berkali-kali dan Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat mengangkatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar mengalami demam tinggi.

.

.

"Kemana Lee Sungmin?"

Kesadaran Kyuhyun sepenuhnya kembali saat mendengar guru bahasa inggris didepan sana menyebut nama Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun melebar mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.  
Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat Sungmin mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari hujan dengan tasnya, lalu gadis itu tersenyum dengan menunjukan giginya. Ciri khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sesak. Rasa kawatir dan bersalah itu bermunculan. Tanpa peduli apa kata gurunya nanti, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari bangkunya. Berlari keluar kelas seperti kesetanan. Tak mempedulikan teriakan guru dan tatapan heran teman-teman sekelasnya.  
Diluar masih hujan saat Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Ditempat dimana ia bisa melihat area luar tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang, tepat dimana ia meninggalkan Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu setelah ia pergi. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar sengaja melakukannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun saat ia melihat Nara yang mencoba melindungi diri dari hujan tadi.  
Kyuhyun mengumpati dirinya karena kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat. Pria itu tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih.  
Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas. Kemudian pria itu bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Sungmin-ah. Maafkan aku"

Wajah itu benar-benar menggambarkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sungmin mulai kesal karena ponsel itu tak berhenti berdering sejak tadi. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Sungmin mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo"

"Sungmin, kenapa tidak menjawab telpon eomma. Eunhyuk bilang kau tidak sekolah. Kau kemana?"

Jelas-jelas tadi pagi Heechul melihat sendiri saat Sungmin berangkat kesekolah. Tapi bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk, sahabat anaknya itu mengatakan Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah saat Heechul mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin. Heechul terus menghubungi Sungmin sejak pagi setelah gadis itu berpamitan berangkan kesekolah. Heechul lupa memberitahu jika ia tidak pulang malam ini. Ia harus menghadiri seminar selama dua hari berturut di Busan kali ini.

"Dirumah" dengan lemas Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan ibunya

"Sungmin? Kau sakit sayang?" Naluri seorang ibu selalu benar, dan nada suara Sungmin sudah jelas saja menunjukan jika ia sedang tidak sehat.  
Sungmin mengatakan jika tadi ia kehujanan dan memutuskan kembali kerumah. Gadis itu bilang hanya flu ringan dan ibunya tak perlu kawatir.

Sekitar empat puluh menit dari Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telpon dari ibunya yang benar-benar terdengar kawatir tadi. Bel rumahnya berbunyi.  
Demi Tuhan, Sungmin hanya ingin istirahat. Dan kenapa harus ada tamu segala. Siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya kali ini.

Sungmin tak bisa menutupi raut terkejutnya saat tahu siapa tamu yang datang kerumahnya.

"Hai noona?"

"Eommeonim bilang noona sakit" pria itu terlihat salah tingkah karena Sungmin hanya diam sambil terus memandanginya.

"Aku membawakan bubur untukmu" dan ia kembali bersuara agar ia bisa mengatasi sedikit kegugupannya.  
Meski bagaimanapun ini adalah kali kedua mereka bertemu, tentu saja kecanggungan itu masih jelas ada.

"Eoh" Sungmin tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki rumah, dan pria itu mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Meski bagaimanapun pria itu adalah tamu. Sekalipun sedang sakit Sungmin harus tetap menjamunya.

"Tidak. Noona sedang sakit. Nanti aku akan ambil sendiri jika haus"  
Sungmin menatap pria didepannya sebentar lalu mendudukan diri disofa ruang tamu yang kemudian diikuti oleh pria disampingnya tersebut.

"Noona makan buburnya ya. Memang tidak enak. Tapi setidaknya noona memakannya meski sedikit"  
Pria itu begitu perhatian padanya. Begitu baik.

Hati sungmin menghangat dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Kyuhyun berfikir Sungmin pasti marah padanya. Membayangkan itu Kyuhyun merasakan sesak didadanya.  
Kyuhyun mulai merasa nyaman bersama Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tak ingin ada jarak diantara mereka. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun merasaknnya dengan Nara. Kali ini dengan Sungmin, jangan lagi.

Kyuhyun melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja keatas meja belajarnya. Menimbulkan suara keras yang khas.  
Dengan satu kali hentakan pria itu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kayu disana. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ia simpan dengan rapi diantara buku-buku dan alat-alat penting miliknya pada rak yang tersedia didalam kamarnya. Benda kecil yang memiliki arti besar bagi Kyuhyun.  
Benda itu pemberian Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai benda itu seperti ia menyukai sang pemberi.

Kyuhyun meraih bola kecil itu lalu mengenggamnya.

"Sungmin. Maafkan aku" lirihnya penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali kekamarnya setelah memakan semua bubur yang dibawakan tamunya tadi. Sungmin berfikir ia harus menghargai kerja keras pria itu, maka Sungmin terus menelan bubur itu meskipun rasanya sangat hambar.  
Setelah menghabiskan buburnya Sungmin juga meminum obat yang dibelikan pria itu di apotik sebelum ia datang kemari.

Sungmin sudah siap beranjak keatas kasurnya jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan menuju meja belajar dan meraih ponselnya.  
Eunhyuk. Nama gadis itu terpampang disana.

"Eoh. Eunhyuk- ah. Ada apa?"

Obrolan itu berlangsung sebentar, karena Sungmin yang meminta mengakhirinya. Gadis itu bilang ia sakit karena kehujanan saat berangkat kesekolah tadi pagi. Sungmin mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, setidaknya tentang persstiwa kehujanan yang ia alami.

Jika saja boleh benar-benar jujur. Sungmin bukan sakit karena kehujanan, baiklah memang ada pengaruhnya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang utama. Sungmin sakit karena Kyuhyun. Kenapa karena Kyuhyun? Karena itu Kyuhyun. Jika itu bukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak akan sesakit ini.  
Sungmin hanya melihat kesatu arah. Dan itu arah dimana Kyuhyun berada. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak bisa sekalipun melihat kearahnya?

 _Sekalipun aku merasakan hal yang sesakit ini sejak awal, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku ingin tetap melihatmu. Aku tahu, aku tahu aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _Tobe Continue..._**

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 ** _-KIM JIHAE-_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Eleven**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin terkejut ada seseorang sedang sibuk didapurnya. Sungmin terbangung sejak jam lima pagi tadi. Walaupun badanya tidak bisa dikatakan sehat setelah kejadian kemarin, tapi ia tetap ingin berangkat sekolah. Jam sembilan pagi adalah jam masuk sekolah dan sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi. Ia biasanya berangkat sekitar jam delapan tigapuluh menit. Masih banyak waktu.

"Eoh. Noona sudah bangun?" Pria itu terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Sungmin.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sekali lagi Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya. Jujur ia merasa sedikit aneh ada seorang pria didapurnya. Disini biasanya ya hanya ia dan ibunya yang menjamah.

"Aku memaksakan sesuatu. Apa noona sudah baikan?" Pria itu mencicipi sedikit kuah sayur yang ia buat lalu menambahkan sedikit garam.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Jujur saja Sungmin merasa terkesan.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Pria itu mematikan kompor karena pekerjaan terakhirnya telah selesai. Lalu menghidangkan beberapa lauk pauk yang tadi ia siapkan.  
Sungmin hanya diam saja melihat pria itu sibuk dengan hidangannya.

"Noona duduklah" Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Jika dipikir-pikir siapa yang tuan rumah dan tamu.

Semalam Heechul menghubungi Sungmin saat pria itu ada disana. Mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk membiarkan pria itu menginap. Heechul bilang pria itu akan menggantikannya untuk menjaga Sungmin karena Heechul tidak bisa segera pulang.  
Dan Sungmin tidak perlu merasa menyesal karena mengijinkam pria itu bermalam.

Sungmin duduk lalu mulai mencoba mencicipi kimchijigye yang dibuat pria didepannya. Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum. Rasanya enak.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar memasak?"

"Sejak usiaku sembilan atau sepuluh tahun mungkin"

"Sangat jarang pria yang mau belajar memasak. Aku kagum" Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

"Aku tumbuh tanpa ibu sejak aku lahir. Jadi aku harus mandiri" Sungmin memandang pria didepannya dengan penuh simpati. Sungmin sudah mendengar cerita ini saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.  
Pria didepannya ini dilahirkan oleh seseorang yang hebat. Seseorang yang rela menukarkan nyawanya demi melahirkannya. Tepat saat ia terlahir, ibunya kembali kepangkuan Tuhan.

"Noona kenapa diam. Lanjutkan makannya" sepertinya Sungmin terlalu lama melamun, sampai mengabaikan makanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Noona yakin akan berangkat sekolah?" Raut kawatir jelas tergambar disana

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi noona masih pucat"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri tidak sekolah?"  
Pria itu dua tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. Dan seharusnya pria itu juga berkemas siap berangkat sekolah seperti dirinya.

"Tidak. Appa sudah memberi ijin untuk bolos hari ini"  
Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Mendapat ijin membolos.

"Appa menyuruhku menjaga noona sampai noona sehat. Jadi noona jangan sekolah ya"  
Sekali lagi Sungmin dibuat bimbang. Pria didepannya dan ayahnya sangat baik padanya dan ibunya. Walaupun Sungmin tak pernah menunjukan sifat terbukanya, tapi mereka begitu terbuka untuk menerima Sungmin. Sungmin rasa ibunya telah memilih orang yang tepat.

"Jinyoung-ssi?" Ini adalah kali pertama Sungmin memanggil nama pria itu. Choi Jinyoung, putra Choi siwon. Calon ayah barunya mungkin.

"Noona kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Kita kan akan menjadi saudara. Lebih enak noona memanggilku selayaknya seorang adik" sekali lagi Sungmin merasa tersentuh. Seharusnya ia tak memberi jarak untuk hubungan mereka sekarang. Pria ini terlihat sangat menerimanya.

"Eoh. Maaf, aku belum terbiasa"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar. Melihat pria itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan itu menyakitkan.  
Sungmin baru saja akan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, tapi pria itu disana. Memang sejak tadi Kyuhyun menunggunya. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. Rasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin membuatnya tak bisa hidup tenang semalaman.

"Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini bukan lagi suara Kyuhyun. Tapi Eunhyuk yang datang dibelakangnya. Sungmin bersyukur ada Eunhyuk disana, setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan bersama Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun disana. Bukan, bukan maksudnya membalas kejadian kemarin. Hanya saja ia belum siap berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan kedalam kelas, dan Kyuhyun yang senantiasa mengekori keduanya.  
Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin marah padanya. Siapa yang tidak marah jika ditinggalkan begitu saja dibawah guyuran hujan deras.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok Sungmin sejak pelajaran dimulai. Gadis itu tampak duduk dengan anteng dibangkunya. Namun tangan gadis itu tidak bisa setenang tubuhnya. Gadis itu beberapa kali menggenggam bolpoin ditangannya. Meremas-remas benda kecil itu seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, tubuhnya limbung tepat saat guru keluar karena jam pertama telah usai.  
Untung saja YeonMin yang duduk disampingnya segera tanggap menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir roboh kesamping dari kursinya.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk segera membawa Sungmin keruang kesehatan. Setelah menyelimuti Sungmin dan memasrahkan pada guru kesehatan, mereka kembali kekelasnya.

Sungmin berbaring terlentang dikasur ruang kesehatan saat Kyuhyun masuk kesana.

"Sungmin?..."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memgatakan hal lain selain menyebut nama gadis itu. Tapi Sungmin langsung merubah posisi tidurnya dengan berbaring menyamping membelakangi Kyuhyun.  
Jelas saja Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungmin lakukan dengan sengaja. Walaupun matanya terpenjam, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak benar-benar tidur. Dan tindakan gadis itu adalah sebuah penolakan. Itu melukainya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Srek

Sekali lagi Sungmin menunjukan respon dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi hanya menutupi dirinya sebatas dada saja.  
Sungmin membungkus dirinya sampai seluruh kepalanya tertutup selimut. Tapi gadis itu membiarkan wajahnya tetap terlihat.  
Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak mau mendengarkan. Gadis itu bisa saja mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya karena ingin istirahat atau sejenisnya. Tapi penolakan Sungmin kali ini sungguh melukainya. Gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin bicara dengannya.

Kyuhyun sadar ini semua salahnya. Karenanya gadis itu jatuh sakit seperti saat ini. Terbaring disini dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tapi sungguh Kyuhyun tidak pernah berniat menyakiti Sungmin seperti ini. Disengaja atau tidak Kyuhyun tak ingin melukai Sungmin.  
Pria itu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan kata maaf.  
Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika Sungmin disana menangis dalam diamnya. Sungmin memang selalu seperti itu. Menangis dalam diam. Airmatanya terus menetes meski ia memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun Sungmin sudah bisa menebak akhirnya akan begini. Tapi gadis itu masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima. Akan dibawa kemana hubungan yang telah ibunya jalani jika bukan kejenjang seperti ini. Beberapa menit yang lalau mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga dan telah mebicarakannya.  
Sungmin tak bisa menghapus bayangan wajah bahagia Jinyoung. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan keputusan orangtuanya.  
Sungmin tahu dan paham betul kenapa pria muda itu bisa begitu bahagia. Pria itu tumbuh sampai usianya sekarang tanpa seorang ibu. Dan kehadiran Heechul diantara mereka membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Bahkan Jinyoung sudah tidak merasa canggung dengan Heechul. Pria itu juga beberapa kali mengungkapkan rasa bersyukurnya mengenal Heechul dan Sungmin. Mereka adalah wanita yang hangat.

Semua sudah dibicarakan dengan jelas. Kapan hari itu akan dilaksanakan. Hari dimana Sungmin harus melepas mimpinya.  
Mimpinya untuk melihat keluarganya kembali bersatu. Ayah dan ibunya kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Saat ia masih belajar melangkah dan berlajar berbicara.  
Tapi Sungmin sadar waktu tak bisa diputar kembali. Mimpinya akan musnah. Tak akan pernah ada lagi keluarga impiannya. Ayah, ibu dan dirinya saling bergandengan tangan dan berjalan bersama. Itu hanya akan ada dalam imajinasinya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu rasanya tak ada lagi komunikasi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setiap Eunhyuk bertanya kenapa ia dan Kyuhyun terlihat jauh. Sungmin akan menjawab jika itu perasaan Eunhyuk saja. Sungmin hanya merasa dirinya belum terlalu sehat jadi malas untuk banyak bicara. Jujur saja yang belum sehat adalah hatinya, hatinya masih sakit.

Jika saja Sungmin juga tahu jika Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Hatinya juga sakit. Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan Sungmin walau nyatanya mereka tetap berada di kelas yang sama. Kyuhyun merindukannya, merindukan gadis itu. Sungmin telah mewarnai hari-harinya selama ini. Mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya, keluh kesahnya, bahkan tentang masalah-masalah yang menghadapinya. Kini walaupun Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat sosok cantik itu dengan mata kepalanya. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa sosok itu telah jauh. Jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kyuhyun berfikir, bagaimana ia harus memulai pendekatan lagi. Dulu hanya karena tanpa sengaja dihukum bersama dan sikap hangat Sungmin mereka bisa semakin dekat disetiap harinya. Dan kini sikap hangat gadis cantik itu tak ada lagi untuknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedih mengingat itu. Ia ingin semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Hanya karena kesalahan tanpa ia sengaja semuanya jadi begitu buruk. Jika saja Sungmin mau mendengarkan semua penyesalannya. Demi apapun Kyuhyun akan berjanji jika ia tidak akan melewatkan Sungmin demi yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya akan melihat kearah Sungmin. Satu arah saja dan itu arah dimana Sungmin berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang?"

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit sambungan skype itu berjalan. Tapi Sungmin enggan bersuara sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam dimeja belajarnya sambil memandang kosong kearah layar laptop yang memampangkan sosok sang ayah diseberang sana. Tentu saja Hangeng begitu kawatir melihat ekspresi sang putri.

"Sungmin sayang. Katakan pada papa apa yang terjadi nak"  
Dan lagi Sungmin tetap terdiam

"Papa"

"Iya sayang"

Setelah sekian menit akhirnya Sungmin bersuara. Tentu saja Hangeng menyambutnya dengan antusias

"Papa?"

Pandangan itu kini mulai fokus menatap seseorang diseberang sana.

"Papa. Bawa aku bersamamu" satu kalimat yang mampu membuat hati sang ayah terkejut.

"Papa. Aku ingin bersamamu"

Bohong jika Hangeng tak ingin hidup bersama putrinya. Dulu ia mati-matian berusaha menjatuhkan hak asuh Sungmin padanya. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka memilih menanyakan langsung kepada Sungmin. Keputusan gadis itu jauh lebih penting dari ego masing-masing. Dan Hangeng harus rela melepaskan putrinya untuk tinggal bersama mantan istri.

"Sayang. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Hangeng tak ingin gegabah. Pria itu tahu jika hati putrinya sedang gelisah.

"Papa. Mereka akan menikah"

Jatuh sudah pertahanan keduanya. Sungmin sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya agar airmatanya tak semakin deras mengalir. Gadis itu sesekali meremas-remas jari-jari tangannya agar ia tidak meledak. Ia memang tidak terisak atau tersedu-sedu. Tapi airmatanya tak bisa berbohong. Airmata yang mengalir deras tanpa suara justru menunjukan luka yang begitu mendalam.  
Diseberang sana, pria yang hampir mencapai usia limapuluh tahun itu juga tak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Melihat putri tercintanya begitu terluka, hatinya bagai teriris-iris.

Rasa bersalah itu menggerogotinya. Dalam sebuah perceraian korban utama bukanlah sosok seorang istri maupun suami, tapi anak. Anak lah yang menjadi korban utaman dalam sebuah perceraian.

Jika saja Sungmin tahu alasan kenapa Hangeng belum mengunjunginya lagi hampir dua tahun terakhir ini. Semua itu karena Hangeng tahu kedekatan mantan istri dengan pria lain. Dan Hangeng juga tahu rencana mereka. Meski bagaimanapun mereka adalah orangtua Sungmin. Keputusan apapun yang menyangkut masa depan putrinya mereka tetap rundingkan. Dan bodohnya Hangeng berfikir Sungmin bisa menerima itu. Heechul memang mengatakan jika Sungmin mengijinkannya. Tapi Hangeng tidak lupa jika Sungmin adalah gadis yang memiliki sifat yang menurun darinya. Gadis itu akan mengatakan 'iya' jika saja itu bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia. Walaupun sesungguhnya hatinya berkata 'tidak'.

Dan demi Tuhan, Hangeng tak bisa melihat wajah terluka putrinya lebih lama lagi.  
Hangeng memutuskan koneksi skypenya dan menangis tersedu dinegri seberang sana. Sama seperti yang dilakukan putrinya didalam kamar tidurnya. Sungmin menangis hebat setelah ayahnya mematikan koneksi dengannya

Hangeng berjanji akan membawa putrinya. Membawanya dalam kebahagian setiap hari. Tak akan membiarkan lagi airmata menghiasi wajah ayu sang putri. Hangeng berjanji. Apapun untuk Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungmin, Kim seonsaengnim ingin bertemu denganmu setelah pelajaran usai"

"Eoh"

Lee Joon, ketua kelas yang memberitahu Sungmin jika guru Kim. Wali kelas mereka ingin berbica padanya.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir Sungmin menuju ruang wali kelasnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya saat Lee Joon menyampaikan pesan untuk Sungmin tadi. Jadi kini pria itu ada disana. Beberapa meter dari pintu ruang wali kelasnya. Berdiri dengan gugup menunggu kemunculan Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun tak bisa seperti ini terus. Sungmin sangat berpengaruh bagi hidupnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa dalam waktu singkat saja Sungmin sudah begitu banyak mempengaruhi hidupnya.

"Sungmin. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menatap gurunya tak mengerti. Bukankah gurunya yang memanggilnya kemari. Lalu kenapa guru itu yang bertanya padanya. Guru Kim menyuruhnya duduk lalu menghela nafas. Kemudian keluar pertanyaan seperti tadi. Tentu saja itu membingingkan bagi Sungmin.

"Ibumu akan menikah lagi kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menunduk tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Choi Siwon-ssi adalah teman seonsaengnim saat SMA. Kemarin seonsaengnim mendapat undangan darinya"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

"Jika kau merasa tertekan. Kau bisa bicara dengan seonsaengnim. Jangan kau simpan sendiri. Kau mengerti hm?"

"Seonsaengnim? " Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya permisi" secepat kilat gadis itu meninggalkan ruang wali kelasnya.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan terburu-buru setelah keluar dari ruang guru Kim.  
Dan lebih membuatnya bingung lagi Sungmin tidak berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Lalu akan kemana gadis itu?

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar kepergian Sungmin. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun merasa kawatir. Raut gadis itu tidak bisa dikatakan tenang saat terakhir ia melihatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Sungmin memasuki lapangan basket indoor.  
Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan?

Duk

Duk

Duk

Tank!

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam gadis itu terus berusaha mendrible dan memasukan bola kedalam ring dengan beringas. Kadang Sungmin melemparnya begitu keras sampai bola itu mengenai tiang basket. Lalu memantul keras kearahnya. Berkali-kali juga Sungmin membuat gerakan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan setelah ia melempar bola. Jika tidak kepalanya lah yang akan menjadi sasaran bola orange itu.  
Meski begitu Sungmin sepeti lupa apa itu lelah. Gadis itu masih terus melakukan hal yang sama walau berkali-kali ia harus berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding karena kesalahannya yang tak becus melempar bola.  
Bahkan gadis itu terus melakukan kegiatan aneh itu sambil menangis terisak.

"Arrggkk"

TANK!

Dan sekali lagi bola itu memantul dari tiang ring lalu mengenai tubuhnya setelah ia melepar begitu keras sambil berteriak.  
Rasa sakit karena tertimpuk bola basket pun tak bisa ia rasakan. Gadis itu kembali menjangkau bola orange tersebut lalu melakukan drible dan melempar sembarangan seperti tiga puluh menit sebelumnya.

Hatinya begitu terluka melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Kyuhyun masih ingat saat pertama kali ia membawa Sungmin kemari dan mengajari gadis itu bermain basket. Saat itu Sungmin terlihat ceria dan menggemaskan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan saat ini.  
Rambut yang acak-acakan. Seragam yang juga sudah berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan airmata yang berbaur dengan keringatnya. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana airmata dan keringat.

"Arrkkkkgg"

TANK!

Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Dalam puluhan kali lemparan Kyuhyun yakin tidak lebih dari tiga kali gadis itu sukses memasukan bola kedalam ring basket.

Dengan langkah lebarnya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk mendrible bolannya.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Sret

Kyuhyun melempar bola menjauh disaat bola itu sedang didrible oleh Sungmin.  
Tanpa menghiraukan siapa orang didepannya, Sungmin berniat berlari mengambil bola itu kembali. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

Sungmin terus menangis tersedu didepan Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu kelabakan.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pundak Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya agar gadis itu sadar. Gadis itu terlalu histeris dan Kyuhyun kawatir gadis itu akan pingsan.

"Sungmin. Ya Lee Sungmin!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tangisan itu semakin pecah.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi yang ia tahu sekarang bibirnya sudah menempel diatas bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis. Dan tidak tahu akal dari mana pria itu membungkam bibir merah gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Dan berhasil, tangisan itu sudah tidak ia dengar lagi.  
Bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Bahkan bunyi nafanyapun tak bisa ia dengar, detak jantungnya pun tak bisa ia dengar. Kyuhyun berfikir apakah jatungnya berhenti berdetak?.  
Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain bibirnya yang terasa lebih tebal dari biasanya. Tapi Kyuhyun suka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak berpengalaman. Hanya menuruti instingnya Kyuhyun memenjamkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan rasa manis beserta asin dari bibi Sungmin. Memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan bibirnya sesuai kata hatinya saat ini. Perutnya terasa geli tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti. Bibir Sungmin seperti jeli. Terlalu lembut.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berhenti menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia mendengar Kyuhyun berkali-kali berteriak memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa.  
Dalam hati ia berkata

 _"Aku juga ingin berhenti. Tapi aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah "_

Sungguh Sungmin ingin berhenti menangis. Ia juga lelah terlalu lama menangis. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak melakukannya. Yang terjadi ia malah semakin histeris. Dan itu menyesakan dadanya.

Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana ia berhenti menangis, tapi ia merasa bersyukur karena bisa menghentikan tangisannya.  
Sungmin bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya. Bergerak-gerak pelan bahkan lebih pelan dari detak jantungnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya. Biarlah ia terkesan begitu murahan kali ini. Membiarkan seseorang mencium bibirnya begitu intens. Cukup jika cintanya tak bisa terbalas. Lalu biarkan hasrat ini mengalir. Sungmin ingin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun. Memahami rasa ini dan menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya.  
Seumur hidupnya selama delapan belas tahun. Sungmin akan mengklaim jika ini rasa yang mengalahkan segala rasa. Rasa paling ia suka sampai detik ini. Karena yang melakukannya adalah Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Tobrcontinue,,,**_

 **NOTE:**

 _Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu._

 _Disini saya jelaskan intinya saja._

 ** _Ada yang penasaran apa mimpinya Sungmin_**

 _Sebenarnya beberapa kali sudah saya tuliskan gambaran mimpi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya punya satu mimpi, yaitu orangtuanya kembali bersatu._

 ** _Siapa Sungmin's step brother?_**

 _Saya mengambil **Jung Jinyoung B1A4** sebagai **Choi Jinyoung** karena saya suka karakter dia didrama 'warm and cozy'. Dan karakter dia di drama itu cocok dengan karakter dia disisni._

 ** _Apakah ff 'regret' punya saya?_**

 _Jawabnya BUKAN!_

 _Saya takut pemilik aslinya salah paham, Jadi saya tegaskan itu bukan milik saya. Mungkin dulu saya juga membaca ff itu. Tapi saya lupa._

 _dan jangan benci Jang Nara ya. :)_

 _untuk yang berharap ini segera rampung. Maaf belum rampung-rampung juga._

 _Kalian bisa bayangkan ini Drama korea yang biasanya akan End di episode 16. Mohon sabar menunggu ya_

 ** _TERIMAKASIH_**

 ** _-KIM JIHAE-_**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Twelve**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sungmin tampak bosan mengikuti arah kaki pria disampingnya itu, sedangkan sang pria malah tampak begitu menikmati acara jalan-jalan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri yang telah merencanakannya.

"Cepatlah. Apa sih yang kau cari sebenarnya?"

Tampaknya Sungmin begitu kesal dengan pria disampingnya tersebut. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling, tapi pria itu seperti tidak punya tujuan yang jelas.

"Sungmin, ini bagus" ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk salah satu coat pria khas musim gugur.

"Beli saja" Sungmin menjawabnya dengan cuek

"Bukan untukku"

"Maksudmu? Untukku?" Sungmin melotot menatap pria itu. Jelas saja coat itu design khusus pria. Lalu pria itu mengatakan bukan untuknya.

"Kau bercanda!" Sungmin kembali menimpali dengan ketus. Bukannya Sungmin membenci pria itu, hanya saja Sungmin memang merasa tidak perlu bermanis-manis dengan pria tinggi didepannya tersebut.

"Hahaha. Kau pasti lucu memakai ini" pria itu tertawa terpingkal membayangkan Sungmin memakai coat pria tersebut. Dipikirannya pasti akan sangat lucu tubuh mungil Sungmin dibalut coat besar tersebut.

"Zhoumi" Sungmin menunjukkan wajah geramnya pada pria yang dipanggil 'Zhoumi' tersebut

"Aw cute" Pria itu, Zhoumi mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu semakin menunjukan wajah sebalnya.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu Sungmin memutuskan meninggalkan Korea. Saat itu usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Masalah keluarga yang pelik membuatnya memutuskan meninggalkan Korea dan memulai hidup baru bersama ayah dan keluarga di China. Sungmin tak akan pernah melupakan betapa marahnya ibunya saat itu. Heechul benar-benar kalap saat tahu Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan mengatakan Sungmin menghianatinya. Benar, Heechul merasa dihianati.  
Sungmin selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baiksaja, ia juga mengatakan bahagia atas pernikahannya dengan suami keduanya. Tapi yang Heechul dapatkan Sungmin memutuskan pergi setelah itu.

Butuh waktu untuk Sungmin menjelaskannya pada Heechul. Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Siwon dan Jinyoung. Memberikan penjelasan atas niatnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di china.  
Sungmin mengatakan bahwa saat itu Heechul sudah tak sendiri lagi, ada Siwon dan Jinyoung disampingnya. Sedangkan ayahnya hidup sendiri dinegri seberang. Menurut Sungmin sudah cukup adil jika ia memutuskan tinggal bersama ayahnya.  
Heechul tetap tidak bisa menerima, hingga Sungmin mengatakn hal yang begitu menggores hatinya.

 _"Eomma. Pernahkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian. Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta dan eomma begitu marah"_

Saat itu juga Heechul menangis tersedu. Wanita yang masih cantik saat usianya sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu merasa gagal menjadi ibu. Heechul tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Sungmin memang tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya, pada mereka. Dan kali ini putrinya meminta sampai memohon.  
Walaupun dengan tidak iklas Heechul akan mencoba membiarkan Sungmin memilih jalannya.

Sungmin menyentuh selembar dasi berdasar kain satin yang lembut. Dasi berwarna biru bercorak hitam itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu bukan style ku" Zhoumi memandang tanpa minat pada dasi yang sedang Sungmin perhatikan.

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali" cibir Sungmin melirik sinis pada Zhoumi.

"Kau akan membelikan paman warna seperti itu?" Nada heran itu sangat kentara dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zhoumi

"Ini untuk adikku. Jin-Young" jawab Sungmin sambil menekankan nama adik laki-lakinya itu.

Zhoumi ssedikit mencibir tidak suka. Jujur saja Zhoumi sering meras cemburu pada Jinyoung. Sungmin begitu menyayangi pria itu, padahal ia tahu jika mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

Tanpa peduli tanggapan Zhoumi, Sungmin segera menuju kasir dan membayar harga dasi tersebut dengan sedikit percakapan bahasa mandarin yang fasih.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin lah yang mendapatkan sesuatu dari acara jalan mereka. Dari satu minggu sebelumnya Zhoumi sudah memaksa Sungmin untuk menemaninya pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu, itu alasan saja sebenarnya. Sangat sulit bagi Zhoumi mendapatkan waktu seperti ini dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu sangat sulit didekati.

Zhoumi adalah orang kepercayaan Hangeng. Pria tinggi itu bekerja pada ayah Sungmin.  
Pertama kali Zhoumi bertemu dengan Sungmin adalah sembilan tahun yang lalu saat ia menjemput Hangeng dan Sungmin di bandara internasional Beijing. Saat itu menurut Zhoumi, Sungmin adalah gadis kecil yang manis. Sama sekali tidak pernah terfikir olehnya akan jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin sedalam ini. Perlu diketahui Zhoumi adalah seorang player, setidaknya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona gadis kecilnya.  
Dulu bagi Zhoumi, Sungmin adalah adiknya. Sepatutnya ia menganggapnya seperti itu. Hangeng sudah seperti ayah bagi Zhoumi dan sudah sewajarnya ia menganggap Sungmin sebagai adik. Bukan sesuatu yang susah awalnya, tapi sejak ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu semua menjadi sangat sulit baginya

Sejak awal sampai saat ini Sungmin tak bisa menganggap Zhoumi lebih dari seorang kakak laki-laki. Saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di china, Zhoumi lah orang pertama yang ia kenal, selain keluarga Hangeng tentunya. Pria itu menjemputnya ke bandara dengan setelan jeans yang terlihat keren ditubuhnya saat itu. Tapi sekali lagi Sungmin hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak, tidak lebih bahkan sampai saat ini.  
Dua tahun terakhir ini Zhoumi begitu gencar merebut hatinya. Tapi apadaya, Sungmin tetap tak bisa membalasnya. Alasannya selalu ia katakan ia tak mau terjerat jaring player. Tentu saja itu hanya jawaban guyonan dari Sungmin. Pada kenyataannya hatinya lah yang tak bisa menerima. Sungmin belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Cinta pertamanya masih bersemayam disana. Masih berdiri kokoh memenuhi hatinya. Meski sembilan tahun mereka telah hilang kontak, tapi perasaan itu masih tetap tersimpan. Kadang gadis itu juga tidak percaya bahwa sehebat itukah kharisma cinta pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan balutan coat abu dan selembar scarf senada Kyuhyun berdiri disana menunggu sang ibu yang masih betah berdiri didepan gundukan tanah yang telah menjadi peristirahatan terakhir sang ayah. Sekiranya empat tahun yang lalu ayahnya kembali kepangkuan Tuhan karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Saat itu Kyuhyun tahu kenapa ayahnya begitu bersikeras menyuruhnya belajar bisnis. Banyak hal yang Kyuhyun pelajari selama sembilan tahun terahir ini, setidaknya sejak Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.  
Iya. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin meninggalkannya. Apa pantas ia mengatakan seperti itu? Memangnya siapa Sungmin baginya hingga ia mempunyai anggapan seperti itu. Atau siapa ia bagi Sungmin hingga ia mampu menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu untuk menggambarkan perpisahan mereka.  
Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu apa ia bagi Sungmin. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun sendiri kini Sungmin adalah mimpinya.  
Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah mimpinya yang sesungguhnya. Mimpi yang baru ia temukan saat Sungmin telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Dulu karena terpaku pada cinta pertamanya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Sungmin bukanlah sekedar rasa kagum. Kyuhyun selalu menampik jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu takut. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan bukan tidak beralasan. Ia belajar dari masalahnya dengan Nara. Dari kisah hubungannya dengan sahabatnya, Jang Nara, Kyuhyun belajar banyak hal.  
Kyuhyun takut jika ia akan menjadi jauh dari Sungmin, seperti apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Nara. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun menahan semua rasa itu sendirian. Bahkan Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus rasa itu.  
Tapi, sejak kejadian ia meninggalkan Sungmin dibawah guyuran hujan deras pagi itu, hubungan keduanya menjadi buruk. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa Sungmin sangat berpengaruh baginya. Ia mebutuhkan Sungmin, karena ia telah jatuh cinta.

Sembilan tahun lamanya mereka hilang kontak, tak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun pada gadis itu tidak pernah berubah.  
Kini Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa cinta sejati mempunyai kedudukan bertingkat-tingkat diatas cinta pertama. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ini, atau bahkan mungkin gadis itu telah menikah sekalipun, Kyuhyun masih berharap kelak mereka bisa bertemu. Walaupun Tuhan tak mengijinkan mereka menjadi satu takdir. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Tuhan mengijinkannya mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Kyuhyun berharap ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Jika memang ia dan Sungmin tidak berada dalam satu garis takdir yang sama, Kyuhyun akan menganggap bahwa Sungmin adalah salah satu mimpinya yang harus ia lepas.  
Mungkin benar kata gadis itu jika ia bisa mencari mimpi yang lain.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum samar mengingat kisah masalalunya dengan Sungmin. Saat gadis itu mengatakan tentang mimpinya yang berubah-ubah saat kanak-kanak.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sang ibu saat dilihatnya wanita itu seperti enggan beranjak dari sana.

"Eomma. Kita pulang hm? Eomma bisa sakit jika lama-lama disini" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu ibunya dari samping dan mencoba menggiring ibunya untuk menuju mobil yang ia letakkan dibawah bukit.  
Makam ayahnya memang berada diatas sebuah bukit.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Bahwa saat dimana kita berjalan dibawah restu orangtua kita, semua akan berjalan dengan baik karena Tuhan juga merestui kita. Kata-kata itu tidak pernah Kyuhyun lupakan. Maka sejak gadis itu memutuskan pindah ke China, Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan belajar bisnis sesua harapan orangtuanya. Disatu sisi, semua itu ia lakukan untuk Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun berharap kelak ia menjadi pria yang mapan dan pantas untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus menjadi pria dewasa yang matang. Kyuhyun selalu berharap ditengah kesuksesannya itu akan mempermudahnya menemukan Sungmin.

Dulu Kyuhyun sudah membangung sebuah rencana dimana ia akan memcari Sungmin ke China. Tapi rencana itu harus ia urungkan saat ayahnya pergi untuk selamanya. Kini hanya ia yang ibunya punya, menjaga ibunya adalah prioritas utama baginya sejak saat itu. Kyuhyun harus melupakan sejenak renacananya mencari Sungmin demi selalu ada disamping ibunya. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai ibunya, tentu juga ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin sedang sibuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk menghadiri undangan pernikahan salah satu temannya saat sang ayah memasuki kamarnya

"Princess, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hangeng berjalan mendekat kearah sang putri setelah menutup pintu kamar putrinya tersebut.

"Pernikahn Fei" Sungmin cemberut sambil mematap beberapa pakaian yang ia jejer diatas kasurnya.

Gadis itu sepertinya frustasi dengan kostum apa yang akan ia pakai besok.

"Apa perlu beli yang baru?" Hangeng mencoba memberi solusi untuk putri tercintanya dengan iming-iming berbelanja. Tapi sungmin bukanlah gadis yang gemar shopping, tentu saja saran sang ayah sangat tidak bermutu menurutnya.

"Papa~" rengekan Sungmin cukup menjawab segalanya. Hangeng mengangkat keduat tangannya disamping kepala menunjukan ekpresi menyerah.

"Aku kan bukan eomma-mu yang paham masalah seperti ini. Jadi maaf"

Sungmin menatap kesal kearah sang ayah. Benar, disaat seperti ini ia butuh ibunya. Tapi apa iya, hanya sekedar menghadiri pesta pernikahan esok hari saja ia harus menelpon ibunya dan merengek meminta solusi.  
Sungmin beranjak kearah sofa yang ada dikamarnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana. Kasurnya begitu penuh dengan pakaiannya. Ia membiarkan Hangeng memilah-milah beberapa pakaian yang ia sebar diatas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terlihat cantik saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Liu Fei, temannya. Gadis itu mengenakan dress berwarna beige dipadu dengan blazer berwarna hitam lalu sepasang heels hampir keemasan melengkapi penampilan sempurnanya malam ini. Dan jangan lupakan pangeran tampan dengan setelah jas hitam dipadu kemeja yang hampir menyerupai warna dress nya yang terus berdiri disampinnya kini. Semua itu tentu saja bukan inginnya, tapi ayah dan pria itulah yang berulah.

Hangeng menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya pas untuk putri nya gunakan saat ia memilah-milah baju yang putrinya sebar diatas kasur malam kemarin. Kemudian Hangeng segera menghubungi Zhoumi agar menyiapakan pakaian yang sama untuk menemani putrinya menghadiri pesta pernikahan Fei esok harinya. Sungmin sempat protes, karena gadis itu tidak mau ditemani Zhoumi. Tapi Hangeng bersikeras agar putrinya ditemani Zhoumi. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi semua Hangeng lakukan demi menjaga sang putri tercinta. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendiri, terlebih malam hari, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ini adalah china, bukan korea tanah kelahiran putrinya tersebut. Walaupun sudah sembilan tahun Sungmin menetap di china, hangeng tetap tidak bisa melepaskan putrinya begitu saja. Sungmin selalu dibawah pengawasannya dan itu selalu melibatkan Zhoumi.  
Kadang Sungmin heran, kenapa ayahnya begitu bersikeras mendekatkannya dengan Zhoumi. Padahal ayahnya juga tahu Zhoumi itu player. Pria yang gemar gonta-ganti pasangam seperti itu apa yang bisa dibanggakan. Ya walau Sungmin akui entah sejak kapan, Zhoumi sudah berhenti dari aktivitas itu.

Sedangkan Hangeng melihat dari sudut yang berbeda akan pandangan putrinya tersebut. Jauh sebelum Sungmin bertemu dengan Zhoumi, Hangeng sudah begitu mengenal pemuda itu. Zhoumi bekerja padanya diperusahaan perhiasan emas miliknya. Dan pemuda itu menjadi bawahan terpercayanya. Hangeng tidak menampik jika Zhoumi adalah player. Bahkan Hangeng tidak jarang mendengar sendiri cerita dari mulut pemuda itu sendiri. Dan setahu Hangeng, Zhoumi tidak sampai bermain diatas ranjang.

Hangeng seperti paman sendiri bagi Zhoumi, oleh karena itu ia begitu terbuka dan nyaman dengan pria berumur tersebut.  
Saat lambat laun Hangeng menyadari ada yang aneh dengan cara Zhoumi memperhatikan Sungmin, pria itu langsung meminta penjelasan dari Zhomi. Dan dengan ketegangam dan kegugupan luar biasa Zhoumi mulai membuka mulutnya menyampaikan bias-bias kasih yang mulai ia rasakan kepada putri atasannya tersebut. Butuh perjuangan bagi Zhoumi meyakinkan Hangeng atas apa yang ia rasakan, sampai akhirnya pria paruh baya itu memberi jalan untuk Zhoumi masuk. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Sangat sulit bagi Sungmin merubah status kakak menjadi yang lain dihatinya untuk Zhoumi. Sungmin menyayangi Zhoumi, tapi bukan untuk menjadi belahan hatinya.

"Selamat Fei"

Sungmin mengucapkan selamat pada mempelai wanita dengan bahasa mandarinnya. Lalu memeluk temannya itu dengan penuh rasa haru. Fei tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasihnya dengan tulus. Kemudian godaan-godaan itu datang untuknya yang datang bersama Zhoumi, ditambah dengan kostum yang sangat serasi. Semua orang juga akan beranggapan mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.  
Sungmin mulai merasa tak nyaman menjadi topik pembicaraan seperti saat ini. Bukan marah, hanya saja merasa tidak nyaman. Sungmin berpamitan ke toilet dan meninggalkan teman-temannya terus melayangkan godaan kepada Zhoumi.

"Sungmin kau lama sekali" Zhoumi langsung bersuara saat Sungmin keluar dari toilet, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan memukul lengannya dengan keras.

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh" Sungmin melotot tajam pada Zhoumi yang menunjukan raut serius didepannya.

"Sungmin kita pulang sekarang" Zhoumi langsung menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh dari sana. Dengan tangan kanan menggenggam jari-jari tangan Sungmin, pria itu melangkah lebar-lebar dari gedung acara pesta tersebut. Berpamitan dan mengucapkan rasa menyesalnya pada sang ratu dan raja pesta sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Zhoumi, apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya saat mereka sudah duduk dengan benar dijok mobil Zhoumi.

"Koko?" Panggil Sungmin dengan lembut. Zhoumi enam tahun lebih tua dari Sungmin. Dan gadis itu tidak pernah mau memanggilnya kakak, jika tidak menyangkut hal yang benar-benar serius seperti kali ini.

"Papa-mu memintaku membawa mu pulang sekarang princess. Sepertinya ada sesutau yang sangat penting" sebenarnya Zhoumi tahu sesuatu, hanya saja sesuai pesan Hangeng pria itu tidak bisa mengatakanya pada Sungmin.

Mobil Zhoumi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar Hanggeng. Tanpa menunggu Zhoumi, Sungmin langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya demi menemui sang ayah.

"Papa?" Sungmin berada diambang pintu kamar Hangeng dan melihat pria itu sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan kopernya.

"Siapkan paspormu sayang, kita ke Seoul sekarang" Sungmin tahu ini bukan candaan. Ayahnya terlihat sangat serius. Tapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ia tutupi. Dengan nada kawatir gadis itu mulai bertanya

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sayang" Hangeng mendekati putrinya lalu meraih tangannya. Membawa gadis itu memasuki kamarnya dan menyuruhnya segera membawa parport nya.

"Papa akan menceritakan dipesawat. Sekarang kita berangkat" setelah semua siap. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Zhoumi berada disana saat Sungmin dan Hangeng keluar dari dalam rumah. Lalu pria itu mengantarkan keduanya sampai bandara dan baru meninggalkan tempat ramai itu setelah keduanya benar-benar telah terbang ke Korea dengan penerbangan jam dua dini hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tobeconinue,,,**_

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Apakah ada yang bingung?_**

 ** _kuharap tidak_**

 ** _Jadi ini kisah sembilan tahun kemudian._**

 ** _Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bukan lagi remaja SMA delapan belas tahun. Keduanya sudah menjadi dewasa diusia dua puluh tujuh tahun._**

 ** _Semoga tidak menghiangkan feel nya_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca_**

 ** _Semoga masih bisa dinikmati_**

 ** _TERIMAKASIH_**

 ** _-KIM JIHAE-_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Thirteen**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih sekitar satu jam lima puluh lima menit, keduanya telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Saat jarum pada arloji ditangan Hangeng menunjukan jam 4:33 mereka telah benar-benar keluar dari pintu keluar, setelah mengurus beberapa hal dengan pihak imigrasi didalam.  
Kemudian keduanya segera mencari taxi agar segera sampai di kediaman Heechul di Seoul. Butuh waktu sekiranya setengah jam dari Incheon bandara menuju Seoul.

Sekitar jam lima lebih sepuluh menit Sungmin dan Hangeng sampai dikediaman Heechul. Pagi yang masih petang mengingat sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

Suasana rumah yang sepi walau banyak orang berseliweran disana.  
Iya. Sungmin sudah mendengar semuanya saat didalam taxi tadi. Hangeng menolak memberitahunya saat didalam pesawat mesti gadis itu terus merengek karena penasaran. Akhirnya saat didalam taxi tadi Hangeng menceritakan semuanya.

Siwon mengalami kecelakaan disekitaran jembatan panjang menuju bandara Incheon. Kecelakan maut yang melibatkan satu bus dan tiga kendaraan pribadi itu menewaskan sekitar sebelas orang. Dan satu diantaranya adalah Siwon. Ayah tiri Sungmin.  
Airmatanya mengalir dengan derasnya saat gadis itu memasuki kediaman ibunya yang telah ia tinggalkan selama sembilan tahun lamanya itu. Semua orang memakai baju serba hitam sebagai penghormatan terakhir.  
Sejak Sungmin memutuskan tinggal di China, hubungam gadis itu dengan Jinyoung serta ayahnya menjadi lebih baik. Mereka sering melakukan panggilan video seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan dengan Hangeng.  
Sungmin juga sering berkunjung ke Korea selama tiga tahun pertamanya ia pindah. Tapi sejak tahun ke empat, malah Jinyong dan ibunya yang sering ke China. Jinyoung sering menghabiskan liburannya ke China sewaktu pria itu duduk dibangku SMA dan perguruan tingginya. Sekarang adik nya itu sudah dua puluh lima tahun, tumbuh gagah dan tampan. Mewarisi kharisma ayahnya.  
Bagi Sungmin, Siwon sudah menjadi ayah keduannya. Walaupun Sungmin sering merasa canggung tapi ia sudah benar-benar bisa menerima kehadiran Siwon dalam kehidupannya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat pada tempat dimana ibu dan adiknya bersimpuh diiringi linangan airmata disana. Dengan airmatanya yang juga mengalir deras, perlahan Sungmin memeluk ibunya. Lalu tangis ibunya semakin pecah dalam pelukannya.

Acara pemakaman telah usai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kini Hangeng dan Jinyoung sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah Heechul. Keduanya sama-sama memandang lurus kedepan, tapi pandangan Jinyoung lebih terlihat kosong.  
Hangeng menempuk lalu memijat pelan bahu Jinyoung.

"Percayalah kau tidak sendiri nak. Ada Papa, eomma dan noona disini"

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu menunduk merasa tidak pantas dengan kebaikan keluarga ini.  
Hangeng juga menyayangi Jinyoung seperti ia menyayangi Sungmin. Jinyoung sering datang ke China dan mereka bisa dengan cepat mengakrabkan diri. Jinyoung begitu sopan dan baik, Hangeng menyukai itu.

Disana tidak jauh dari mereka, Sungmin memandang keduanya dengan haru. Hangeng telah membawa tubuh Jinyoung kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan ketenangan pada adik laki-lakinya itu.  
Sungmin tahu pasti sangat sulit untuk Jinyoung. Ibu dan ayahnya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangeng kembali ke China dihari ketiga ia menginjakan kakinya di Korea. Pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Sedangkan Sungmin ia tinggal di Korea. Sungmin juga berencana seperti itu melihat bagaimana buruknya keadaan Heechul saat ini..

Sudah dua bulan Sungmin tinggal dikorea bersama ibu dan adiknya. Bagi Sungmin tidak ada lagi istilah saudara tiri antara dirinya dan Jinyoung. Jinyoung tetap adiknya sekalipun marga mereka berbeda.

Malam sebelum Hangeng kembali ke China. Mereka berempat telah berkumpul, bermusyawarah dan memutuskan satu keputusan final. Jinyoung tetap bagian dari mereka. Dan selamanya Jinyoung akan menjadi bagian dari mereka.  
Hangeng berencana segera mengunjungi mereka di Seoul jika keadaan perusahaannya di China stabil. Hangeng akan sering datang.  
Untuk Sungmin, belum bisa ditentukan gadis itu akan kembali menetap di china atau tinggal dikorea. Yang jelas untuk sementara waktu ini gadis itu akan tinggal dikorea. Sungmin berpesan kepada ayahnya agar mengirim beberapa barang pentingnya melalui jasa pos. Tak lupa juga dasi yang pernah ia beli bersama Zhoumi kala itu. Dasi untuk adiknya.

Sungmin mendatangi rumah Eunhyuk setelah dua bulan ia menetap di korea. Eunhyuk begitu terkejut saat melihatnya diruang tamu rumahnya. Lalu memukuli gadis manis itu bertubi-tubi kemudian menangis karena rindu.

"Kau kemana saja tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kupikir kau benar-benar telah melupakanku" Eunhyuk mencibir sinis pada gadis yang duduk didepannya kini.

Keduanya memutuskan pergi keluar walau hanya sekedar meminum secangkir kopi untuk menemani mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk berbagi cerita yang terlewatkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.  
Sungmin hanya menanggapi cibiran Eunhyuk dengan senyum maklumnya. Tiga tahun pertama saat Sungmin beberapa kali berkunjung ke korea, ia masih sering menyempatkan waktu bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi sejak ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan belajar begitu giat hingga lulus universitas, lalu bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya, Sungmin jadi jarang datang ke korea bahkan menghubungi Eunhyuk pun jarang. Atau bisa dibilang tidak pernah.  
Mengerti kesibukan kakaknya itu, Jinyoung lah yang sering berkunjung ke China pada akhirnya.

"Kau tampak menawan sekarang" Sungmin memuji penampilan Eunhyuk yang tampak dewasa dan anggun, berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Sungmin. Kau juga tampak cantik dengan style rambutmu saat ini" Eunhyuk menimpali pujian sahabat lamanya itu dengan kembali memuji. Bukan omong kosong, tapi Sungmin benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan rambut dicat warna coklat natural itu. Poni depan yang sedikit panjang dan tipis ia selipkan pada telinga kananya, namun beberapa helai masih terjatuh didepan matanya. Rambutnya sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawahnya. Terlihat berisi dan itu begitu terlihat indah dipadukan dengan wajah ayunya.

"Kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" Sungmin tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang digeluti sahabatnya saat ini. Dan gadis itu cukup penasaran.  
Eunhyuk tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin

"Mungkin kau akan sedikit tidak percaya" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendapat pernyataan ambigu Eunhyuk

"Aku bekerja dibagian marketing perusahaan Kyuhyun" jeda sesaat

"Kau masih mengingat Kyuhyun kan?" Eunhyuk menangkapan ekpresi terkejut dari wajah Sungmin. Eunhyuk yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka dulu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu.  
Kemudian cerita itu mengalir. Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa bekerja disana dan banyak hal lain.  
Dari sana Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Kyuhyun telah melepaskan mimpinya. Pria itu melepaskan impiannya menjadi pembasket handal demi keinginan kedua orangtuanya. Dan demi apa, Sungmin ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu.  
Kerinduannya semakin mendalam mendengar cerita Eunhyuk tentang pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santainya dan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya. Sambil mengosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya pria itu berjalan menuju ranjang.  
Kamarnya sekarang lebih luas dibanding empat, lima tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun merenovasi kamarnya menjadi lebih nyaman sebagai tempatnya untuk bekerja juga. Kyuhyun lebih suka bekerja didalam kamarnya dari pada harus membuat salah satu bilik untuk dijadikan tempat kerjanya didalam rumah.  
Menurut Kyuhyun didalam kamar ini ia tidak merasa sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan Sungmin disini bersamanya. Kyuhyun hanya memberi sekat sedikit antara tempat tidurnya dan tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun menyimpan salah satu benda berharganya ditempat dimana ia bisa melihatnya saat bekerja ataupun berbaring dikasurnya. Benda itu ia namai 'Sungmin'.  
Mungkin Kyuhyun gila, karena menamai bola kecil itu Sungmin hanya karena bola itu pemberian gadis cantik tersebut.  
Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.  
Benda itu membuatnya merasakan kehadiran Sungmin. Genggaman tangan gadis itu saat memberikan benda kecil itu padanya masih terasa didalam telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin selalu ada didekat nya karena benda itu. Atau mungkin karena hatinya yang sudah meyakininya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya diatas kasur. Pria itu meletakan handuk ditangannya pada tempat yang sudah seharusnya. Rambutnya sudah mulai kering, jadi ia tak membutuhkan benda persegi panjang yang lembut itu diatas kepalanya. Kyuhyun berjalan lalu meraih bola basket kecil pemberian Sungmin sembilan tahun yang lalu itu.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menyadari kegilaannya. Berbicara pada bola.  
Kemudian ia menunduk sambil menggenggam bola tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirihnya

"Sangat"

Perlahan tetesan kecil itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kerinduan itu menyiksanya. Menyiksanya hingga rasanya ia tak bisa bertahan lagi.  
Kyuhyun ingin bertemu gadis itu dan meminta maaf sebanyak yang ia bisa. Meminta maaf atas luka yang pernah ia torehkan untuk gadis itu. Lalu memeluknya untuk melepas rindu, rindu yang telah ia tahan-tahan sejak gadis itu masih dihadapannya sembilan tahun yang lalu.  
Kyuhyun sudah merindukan Sungmin jauh sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannnya. Saat mereka masih berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama disekolah menangah atas kala itu Kyuhyun sudah dilanda rindu akan sosok hangat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih ingat saat terakhir gadis itu menuntut ilmu disana bersamanya. Gadis itu selalu menghindarinya setelah kejadian ia meninggalkannya pagi itu kala hujan. Lalu Sungmin semakin menjauh setelah dengan lancang ia menciumnya ditengan lapangan basket indoor siang itu.  
Sungmin tidak terlihat marah setelah mereka mengakhiri ciumannya. Gadis itu malah mengatakan terimakasih telah membantunya berhenti menangis. Lalu mereka berjalan tanpa suara menuju halte bus. Sebelum Sungmin masuk kedalam bus gadis itu mengucapkan terimaksih sekali lagi lalu gadis itu beranjak meninggalkannya bersama bus yang membawa tubuhnya menjauh.  
Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun berniat meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Tapi yang Sungmin katakan membuatnya bungkam seketika

 _"Lupakan. Karena aku sudah melupakannya. Dan mulai hari ini mulailah menganggapku tidak ada. Karena itu akan lebih mudah untuk kita"_

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti awalnya tapi kemudian ia mengerti saat dua minggu kemudian gadis itu dinyatakan pindah ke china.

Kata-kata yang Sungmin ucapkan kala itu bukan sekedar peringatan untuknya saja. Sebenarnya gadis itu juga sedang mencoba memberi peringatan pada dirinya sendiri.  
Jika Kyuhyun benar-benar mulai menganggapnya tidak ada. Sungmin akan merasa lebih baik meninggalkannya. Gadis itu harus mulai belajar melepas Kyuhyun.

Lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu tampak kebetulan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Kemudian keduanya minum kopi bersama. Saat itu Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk butuh pekerjaan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Eunhyuk sudah menjadi salah satu karyawannya didalam perusahaan yang kini ia pimpin.  
Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Eunhyuk sekedar bawahannya. Karena nyatanya Eunhyuk kini menjadi salah satu teman terdekatnya. Dari Eunhyuk pulalah Kyuhyun menyadari banyak hal. Walau Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya tersebut, tapi Eunhyuk bisa menyadari ada rasa dari gadis itu untuk Kyuhyun.  
Eunhyuk mulai menjabarkan banyak hal tentang apa saja yang telah gadis itu lakukan untuk Kyuhyun yang tak pernah gadis itu lakukan untuk pria lain. Dan dari sana Kyuhyun mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Perasaan gadis itu untuknya. Penyesalan itu tentu saja ada. Kalau saja ia tidak terlambat menyadari perasaanya, karena selalu ia tampik. Mungkin keduanya tidak akan merasa sesakit ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan menunggunya? Mungkin ia baru selesai tiga atau empat jam lagi" gadis itu begitu terlihat khawatir dengan sahabatnya tersebut

"Tidak apa. Kau pergi saja"

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu" Sungmin tersenyum dengan sifat protektif sahabatnya tersebut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Eunhyuk segera pergi.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Sungmin hingga gadis itu merasa bosan. Baru satu jam berlalu, kopi yang disediakan salah seorang wanita cantik disana siapkan untuknya telah tandas. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Sungmin meraih ponselnya lalu mengecek email masuk.  
Ada beberapa email masuk dari Zhoumi yang sering ia abaikan. Demi menghilangkan bosan gadis itu membalas email dari Zhoumi yang tampak sudah kadaluarsa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian email balasan telah masuk. Berisi omelan-omelan dari seberang sana. Yang sebenarnya pria itu kirimkan sebagai bentuk rindunya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tapi gadis itu masih sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengganti gelas kopinya. Perempuan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih" Sungmin mengucapkan terimaksih dengan nada malu-malunya. Gadis itu menerima kopi keduanya, bagaimana mungkin ia tak malu

"Tidak masalah. Anda sudah menunggu hampir dua jam. Mungkin tuan akan lebih lama" perempuan yang Sungmin tahu adalah sekretaris bos besar perusahaan sesuai penjelasan dari Eunhyuk itu, memberikan penjelasan dengan ramah padanya

"Tidak masalah. Tapi masih bolehkan saya menunggu disini? " ada nada sungkan didalam intonasi bicaranya. Sungmin merasa tidak enak jika mengganggu orang-orang yang bekerja disana.

"Tidak masalah. Hanya merasa kasihan dengan anda"

"Ah saya tidak masalah" kemudian perempuan itu meninggalkan Sungmin untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Gelas ketiga kembali datang. Sungmin benar-benar malu kali ini.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini"

Perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat rapi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Anda terlihat menyukai kopi" ujarnya mengganti kopi Sungmin dengan kopi yang baru. Cangkir ketiga.  
Sungmin hanya menggaruk pelipisnya karena malu, membuat perempuan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Anda sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam. Ini sekedar untuk mengurangi bosan. Semoga anda tidak menyerah menunggu tuan" perempuan itu tersenyum menggoda lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang merasa bodoh karena malu.  
Demi mengalihkan rasa malunya Sungmin meraih cangkir kopi tersebut. Lalu meminum isinya setelah ia tiup-tiup dengan pelan.  
Gelas ketigapun telah tandas. Dan Sungmin harap wanita cantik pengantar kopi itu tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa orang berjas keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, kemudian disusul dengan keluarnya pria tampan tersebut.  
Kyuhyun membuat gerakan memutar lehernya karena lelah. Kemudian pria itu menghampiri sekretaris nya.

"Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Kyuhyun memang sudah berpesan agar sekretarisnya pulang setelah pekerjaanya selesai. Tidak perlu menunggunya sampai selesai dengan pertemuanya bersama ketiga relasi bisnisnya tersebut. Jarum jam menunjukan angka sepuluh lebih beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak tega saja" perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak tega denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Biasanya juga kau tidak peduli padaku" cibir Kyuhyun malas.

Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya. Lalu berniat melangkah, tapi sekretaris nya tersebut mencekal lengannya.

"Siapa yang peduli padamu. Perempuan itu" sekretaris Kyuhyun yang bernama Kristal itu menunjuk dengan dagu pada salah satu sofa tak jauh dari mereka.  
Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang duduk disana. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya rambut coklat naturalnya yang panjang.  
Seharusnya wajah gadis itu bisa ia lihat dari sini jika saja gadis itu tidak menunduk membaca majalah dipangkuannya dan membiarkan rambut sampinya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Dia menghabisakan tiga cangkir kopi demi menunggumu" Kristal berujar antusias pada Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan melewatkan wanita sebaik dan secantik dia" Kristal menempuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

Diluar jam kerja mereka akan bertingkah selayaknya teman pada umumnya.  
Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan gadis yang menungguinya. Sampai Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Kristal yang berdiri didepan gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sedikit pada Kristal yang dibalas anggukan juga. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan salam perpisahan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan karena penasaran. Setelah Kristal menjauh gadis itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang telinga.  
Saat itu juga detak jantung Kyuhyun berpancu dengan cepat.  
Kyuhyun mengenal kening itu, mata, hidung, serta bibirnya walau dari samping dan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter ini.

Setelah menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga Sungmin berniat kembali duduk kesofa, namun gadis itu harus mengambil majalah yang ia letakakan diatas sofa sebelum ia berdiri untuk memberi salam pada Kristal tadi.  
Sungmin menoleh kearah kanan sebelum menoleh kebawah, dimana majalah itu berada.  
Sungmin menyadari sesuatu saat tangan gadis itu sudah menyetuh majalah diatas sofa tersebut. Gadis itu menyadari bayangan seseorang berdiri saat ia memutar mata dan kepalanya tadi.

Dengan perasaan berdebar Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya.  
Dan kedua mata itu bertemu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya kini.  
Seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah dan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Sungmin sudah menyiapkan ini dari awal. Bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Sungmin menguasai hatinya. Sungmin menjatuhkan kembali majalah itu keatas sofa.  
Kembali menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan tangan kanannya. Ini tidak mudah mengingat sembilan tahun mereka putus komunikasi. Sedikit aneh dan asing untuk memulainnya.  
Kemudian Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melambai pelan kearah Kyuhyun

"Hai" ucapnya lirih

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Airmata pertamanya telah menetes bersamaan dengan langkah pertamanya berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekat kearah Sungmin. Kerinduan itu begitu membuncah. Sungmin bisa melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca, namun Sungmin tidak tahu ada berapa tetes airmata yang telah jatuh dari kedua pupil pria itu.  
Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sangat jauh. Ia telah berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, tapi waktu seakan melambat untuk sampai didepan gadis itu.  
Kyuhyun telah sampai didepan Sungmin. Tanpa seucap kata Kyuhyun memeluk gadis itu begitu erat. Membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air bening itu meluncur deras dari matanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin memanggil nama pria itu dengan pelan  
Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan mendapat respon seperti ini. Yang Sungmin bayangkan, ia akan menyapa pria itu lalu mereka saling mengucapkan salam dengan canggung, kemudian mengobrol sambil tersenyum menanyakan kabar masing-masing.  
Tapi yang terjadi pria itu malah memeluknya dengan erat. Beberapa detik kemudia Sungmin menyadari suara isakan, dan bahu bergetar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin memanggil nama pria yang kini masih setia memeluknya itu. Lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun

"Aku merindukanmu"

Satu kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan disela isakannya, mampu menjawab rasa penasaran Sungmin akan sambutan mengejutkan dari pria yang kini memeluknya itu.  
Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan kelegaan yang teramat dalam di dadanya. Gadis itu menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya.  
Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

Lalu biarkanlah waktu berlalu begitu saja. Membiarkan dua insan yang dibalut kerinduan mendalam itu perlahan melepaskannya sedikit demi sedikit dalam sebuah pelukan dan isakan halus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Tobecontinue...**_

 _ **THANKS**_

 _ **-KIM JIHAE-**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Fourteen**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mobil Kyuhyun sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sungmin. Beberapa menit sebelumnya Kyuhyun dengan begitu tidak iklas harus melepaskan pelukannya karena dering ponsel dari dalam tas tangan Sungmin.  
Jinyoung menghubungi gadis itu karena kawatir. Waktu hampir saja menunjuknya jam sebelas malam, tapi noona nya bahkan belum pulang. Hal itu membuat Jinyoung kawatir dan menghubungi noona nya agar memberitahu dimana keberadaanya saat itu. Jinyoung mengatakan akan segera menjemput setelah Sungmin memberitahukan dimana keberadaannya saat itu. Namun sesat setelah sambungan telpon terputus, Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin harus menghubungi Jinyoung lagi untuk mengatakan tidak perlu menjemputnya.

"Terimakasih, aku masuk dulu" Sungmin sudah melepas seat belt nya dan berniat membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, tapi tangan kanan pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran

Kyuhyun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sungmin, lalu menyodorkan ponselnya kedepan gadis itu.

"Nomer ponselmu"

Sungmin tersenyum mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Gadis itu meraih ponsel Kyuhyun lalu mengetikan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah bisa dipastikan nomor ponselnya. Kemudian ponsel Sungmin berdering dan gadis itu tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun

"Aku juga akan menyimpan nomormu"

Sungmin menyerahkan kembali ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam" Sungmin benar-benar telah membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun masih belum rela berpisah dengan gadis cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak Sungmin untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Eoh" Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun sudah mendekatinya.

"Noona?" Dari pagar rumah Sungmin keluar Jinyoung dengan setelan piyama tidurnya yang bermotif garis kecil berwarna putih, sedangkan warna dasarnya sendiri adalah biru tua.

"Eoh Jinyoung-ah"

"Noona ini jam berapa!. Kau kemana saja?" Jinyoung mendekati Sungmin lalu meraih tas tangan kakaknya tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum mendapati sifat protektif adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Siapa?" Setelah memastikan kakaknnya baik-baik saja, Jinyoung baru mengalihkan pehatiannya pada sosok lain disana.

"Dia teman noona. Kyuhyun"

Sungmin mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Jinyoung. Lalu keduanya saling memberi salam. Jinyoung juga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai adik laki-laki Sungmin.  
Karena malam telah larut bahkan hampir menuju tengah malam, Kyuhyun segera undur diri. Sungmin melambai tangannya diiringi senyum manisnya. Jinyoung langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas tanpa mau repot-repot menunggu mobil Kyuhyun beranjak. Jinyoung tahu itu mungkin tidak terlihat sopan. Tapi Jinyoung lebih peduli dengan kakaknya, kakak cantiknya itu harus segera membersihkan diri lalu istirahat. Ditambah jika kakaknya itu belum makan, maka ia akan memanaskan makanan untuk kakaknya tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih disana, didalam mobilnya. Bahkan pria itu belum menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.  
Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari dalam mobil bagaimana Jinyoung membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Begitu perhatian. Hati kecil Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman. Kyuhyun memang belum pernah melihat Jinyoung sebelumnya, tapi dia paham siapa pria itu menurut cerita Eunhyuk. Sungmin tidak punya adik selain adik tiri dari pernikahan kedua ibunya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin jika pria itu adalah adik tiri Sungmin. Pria itu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan tampan, ditambah perhatiaannya pada Sungmin. Hal itu tanpa sengaja mendasari kecemburuan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Aktivitas Sungmin selama dikorea adalah menggantikan ibunya mengurus toko kosmetik dan membantu Jinyoung dikantor. Jinyoung kini telah mengemban tugas besar, meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Sejak kecil Jinyoung memang ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya, baginya ayahnya adalah ayah terhebat didunia, karena itu ia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya.  
Jinyoung tidak sendiri, ada beberapa rekan dan kerabat ayahnya yang mendukungnya dari belakang. Walaupun semua itu tidak mudah apalagi diusiannya yang masih dibilang baru menginjak dewasa ini, tapi Jinyoung telah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Sungmin mengetuk kamar Jinyoung, lalu pria itu menyuruhnya masuk.

"Noona punya sesuatu untukmu" Sungmin mengangkat sesuatu yang ia bawa ditangan kanannya. Lalu Jinyoung mendekat dan meraih benda tersebut.

"Ini untukku?" Tanyanya antusias. Sungmin menjawabnya dengan deheman

"Bagus sekali" melihat respon baik dari Jinyoung, Sungmin merasa sangat senang. Lalu Sungmin meraih kembali benda itu kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Jinyoung. Membuka lipatan kerah kemeja pria tersebut lalu memasangkan dasi yang ia beli khusus untuk adiknya itu dengan telaten.

Dasi itu sudah terpasang rapi membuat keduanya tersenyum puas.

"Noona?" Jinyoung memanggil Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepannya pasca memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Hm" Sungmin mendongak memandang wajah tampan adiknya

Jinyoung langsung melingkarkan lengannya dibelakang punggung kakaknya tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Noona dan eommonim adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku menyayangi kalian" Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan adiknya dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir didalam ruang kerjanya. Pria itu sedari tadi menggenggam ponsel ditangan kanannya, sesekali berusaha mengetikan sesuatu namun ia hapus lagi, mengetik lagi, menghapus lagi sampai beberapa kali hingga membuatnya frustasi.

Kristal memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya saat gadis itu mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Makan siang" Kristal mengingatkan Kyuhyun, perempuan itu tidak terbiasa makan siang sebelum Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun terlambat keluar untuk makan siang, maka gadis itu menegurnya.

"Kau pergi saja dulu" jika sudah mendapat ijin seperti ini, Kristal biasanya langsung kabur. Tapi kali ini tidak. Gadis itu melihat gelagat kurang enak dari Kyuhyun, seperti sedang dalam mood yang buruk, atau setres semacam itu.

"Sajangnim baik-baik saja?" Yang Kristal pikirkan ada masalah dengan pekerjaan, jadi gadis itu sudah sewajarnya bertanya sebagai sekretaris kepada bosnya. Bukan sebagai teman.  
Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi lalu membanting pantatnya diatas kursi kerjanya.

"Bagaimana aku memulainya" keluhnya frustasi, membuat Kristal semakin bingung. Gadis yang sebenarnya telah menahan lapar itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kali ini sebagai teman.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Akh" Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi, membuat Kristal semakin kawatir.

"Kyuhyun" gadis itu sedikit menaikan volume suaranya saat Kyuhyun malah berteriak didepannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu, tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya" menyerah sudah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang membuatnya sefrustasi ini

"Maksudmu?" Kristal masih belum paham benar dengan kalimat aneh Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" ulang Kyuhyun sambil sekilas memandang Kristal

Kristal mencoba berfikir keras, lalu ekspresi menyelidik itu muncul  
Dengan mata menyipit, gadis itu mencoba menebak.

"Jangan bilang..." gantungnya

"Gadis tiga cangkir kopi" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Dan apa? _'Gadis tiga cangkir kopi'_ julukan yang aneh menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting Kristal sudah cukup tahu akan kegundahan hatinya.  
Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengangkatnya diatas kepala tanda pria itu benar-benar frustasi.

"Ck!" Kristal mencibir teman sekaligus bosnya tersebut.

"Itu salahmu sih tak pernah mau berkencan, sekali dekat dengan perempuan kebingungan sendiri" ejeknya tak berperasaan.

"Aku memang tak akan pernah berkencan jika bukan dengan dia" bantah Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Kristal melotot mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah lama menyukainya" Bingo. Tepat sasaran. Kristal tak butuh jawaban, ekpresi frustasi Kyuhyun cukup untuk menjawab semuanya.  
Hah. Memang agak susah menghadapi pria yang belum pernah berkencan. Ktistal menggelengkan kepala

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tiga hari yang lalu adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya" Kristal kembali bersuara

"Apa dia cinta pertamamu?" Tanya kristal mencoba mengorek informasi. Dan gadis itu berfikir bahwa ia tak salah duga. Tapi Kyuhyun menggelang tegas, membuat gadis itu kecewa dengan tebakannya sendiri.

"Bukan. Tapi dia cinta sejatiku" jawab Kyuhyun melankolis, dan hal itu justru mendapat cebikan bibir dari sekretaris nya tersebut.

"Berlebihan" cibirnya lagi. Kristal melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"HAH! Kau tak akan mengerti. Pergi sana" Kyuhyun kesal dengan tanggapan Kristal lalu mengusir gadis itu. Semakin membuatnya setres saja

"Aku memang akan pergi. Aku kelaparan tahu" Kristal melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan kesal. Tapi sebelum gadis itu benar-benar keluar, ia mengatakan satu hal.

"Telpon dia ajak makan siang" setelah itu pintu tertutup dari luar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tampak berfikir.

Kyuhyun menurut akan saran Kristal. Setelah menenangkan kegugupannya Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Sungmin yang ia dapat tiga hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah kemarin-kemarin ingin menghubungi Sungmin. Tapi pria itu tidak bisa mengendalikan getaran aneh didadanya yang membuatnya selalu gagal untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Terlalu gugup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan gugup dimeja makan salah satu restoran yang ia jadikan tempat janjian dengan Sungmin. Kegugupam itu datang lagi. Kenapa? Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin datang dengan coat hijau tuanya yang manis. Coat itu terlihat seperti dres lengan panjang dengan kancing-kancing besar didepan, dan bagian bawah yang hanya seatas lutut itu mengembang layaknya rok lipit semasa SMA. Benar-benar manis untuk gadis semanis Sungmin. Gadis itu memakai stoking gelap dan sepatu berwarna senada dengan coat nya. Musim dingin sudah mendekat, style seperti itu sudah sangat wajar dikenakan.

"Apa menunggu lama?. Maaf ya" dengan rasa bersalah karena terlambat Sungmin meminta maaf

"Ah, Tidak juga"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya pura-pura dingin. Padahal ini didalam ruangan, seharusnya dia tidak bertingkah seberlebihan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk menghilangakan kegugupannya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang mengosok-gosokan telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau juga baru datang. Kau terlihat masih kedinginan" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah. Harusnya gadis itu yang kedinginan bukan dirinya. Dia benar-benar tampak konyol saat ini.

"Eoh" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan 'eoh' lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Aku harus kekantor mengantar makan siang Jinyoung. Jadi sedikit terlambat. Lain kali aku akan datang tepat waktu"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun senang dan kesal dalam satu waktu yang sama. Kyuhyun cemburu Sungmin bersikap begitu manis pada adik tirinya tersebut. Dan harapan itu muncul saat Sungmin mengatakan 'lain kali'. Berarti gadis itu membuka kesempatan untuknya.  
Harusnya Kyuhyun sadar dari awal, jika hati Sungmin juga hanya untuknya. Alasan kenapa gadis itu tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk pria penuh perjuangan seperi Zhoumi, alasannya untuk menemuinya lebih dulu setelah sembilan tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Semua itu Sungmin lakukan karena hatinya hanya ingin pria itu. Bahkan Sungmin rela jika harus menerima sakit untuk kedua kalinya atas apa yang baru ia mulai lagi. Keduanya sama-sama terjerat pada satu ikatan cinta yang sulit diputus. Hanya saja keduanya sama-sama ketakutan jika cinta itu hanya sebelah pihak.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati acara makan siang mereka. Sesekali mengobrol dan menciptakan guyonan agar suasana tak kaku. Dan itu berhasil, kegugupan Kyuhyun berkurang dengan drastis. Membuat keakraban itu tercipta kembali. Sungmin masih hangat dan ceria seperti dulu. Penuh perhatian dan begitu pengertian, membuat Kyuhyun tak rela untuk mengakhiri pertemuan siang ini.

Sejak hari itu keduanya semakin dekat. Bersyukurlah Kyuhyun karena sifat Sungmin yang begitu ramah dan hangat hubungan mereka tak canggung lagi.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu berdua, sekedar makan siang, makan malam, atau jalan-jalan akhir pekan. Banyak hal yang kini Kyuhyun ketahui tentang Sungmin, yang sembilan tahun ini terlewatkan olehnya.  
Sedikit demi sedikit kecemburuannya terhadap Jinyoung pun berkurang.  
Pernah sekali Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun menyusulnya saat ia makan siang bersama Jinyoung diluar. Saat itu Kyuhyun menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Karena saat itu kebetulan Sungmin makan diluar, jadi gadis itu menyuruhnya menyusul. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut dan mood nya berubah drastis saat melihat ada Jinyoung dihadapan gadis cantik itu.  
Tapi dari sanalah semua berawal. Jinyoung begitu ramah dalam menyambutnya, begitu mudah mengakrabkan dirinya. Hingga kini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan rasa nyaman Sungmin mendapat adik sebaik Jinyoung.

Kyuhyun sempat malu pada dirinya sendiri karena cemburu tak jelas akan kedekatan Sungmin dan Jinyoung. Tapi kini hal itu sudah tidak akan terjadi lagi. Bahkan Kyuhyun mulai dekat dan berbagi ilmu bisnis dengan Jinyoung. Calon adik ipar eoh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan november cuaca semakin dingin. Tapi didalam ruangan ini Sungmin rela melepaskan scarf merah hatinya. Pasalnya didalam ruang tunggu bandara Incheon dipasang penghangat ruangan yang mampu menipu orang-orang diluar sana bahwasanya kini hampir memasuki musim dingin yang sesungguhnya.

Sungmin melepaskan sarung tangannya lalu memasukan kedalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Melipat scarf lalu menaruh disisi kosong disamping ia duduk, lalu mulai mengambi earphone kemudian menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya dengan benda kecil tersebut. Menancapkan ujung kabel earphone pada lubang diatas ponselnya lalu mulai memutar lagu yang ia sukai.

Menunggu akan sangat membosankan jika hanya dengan berdiam diri, apalagi ia seorang diri disana. Tidak, maksudnya diantara ribuan orang yang berseliweran tak satupun ia mengenal mereka, jadi wajar jika ia berfikir jika ia sendirian.  
Setidaknya mendengarkan music akan membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang bosan.

Sungmin sedikit kaget saat music yang ia putar berganti dengan music lain. Namun kekagetannya berubah menjadi senyuman manis saat tahu ada nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.  
Sungmin menekan icon telpon berwarna hijau dilayar ponselnya, lalu memulai sebuah obrolan lewat earphone nya dengan diawali sebuah salam khas menerima telpon

"Hallo?"

Sapanya penuh senyuman. Walaupun orang diseberang sana tak bisa melihat senyumannya, setidaknya nada bicaranya bisa membuat orang sisebarang sana tahu jika ia senang menerima telpon dari orang tersebut.  
Sungmin mengakhiri obrolannya setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan si penelpon. Mengatakan ia sedang ada dibandara menunggu kedatangam ayahnya dari china. Si penelpon berniat menyusul, dan Sungmin sama sekali tak keberatan walau tadinya Sungmin sempat takut menganggu kesibukan orang tersebut.

"Hai" pria itu menoel sedikit pundak Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum saat mendapati pria itu disampingnya. Gadis cantik itu melepaskan earphone dari kedua lubang telinganya. Mengangkat scarf merah hatinya yang tadi ia letaknya disisi ia duduk, lalu menyuruh pria tersebut untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun, pria itu. Duduk dengan nyaman disamping Sungmin.

"Masih belum datang?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan diantara keduanya. Pria itu sedikit mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, sepertinya ia kedinginan efek tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Belum. Aku saja yang terlalu bersemangat hingga datang menjemput jauh lebih awal" aku Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"kau cepat sekali sampainya?" seharusnya memang butuh waktu agak lama untuk sampai disini.

"mungkin saking senangnya kau menunggu appa mu, sampai tak kenal waktu" jawab Kyuhyun diikutitawa kecil yang membuat Sungmin ikut tertawa karenanya.

Gadis itu menyadari kegiatan Kyuhyun menggosok telapak tangannya. Dengan reflek Sungmin membawa scarf merah hatinya untuk membungkus kedua tangan Kyuhyun

"Dingin sekali ya?"

Sesekali Sungmin mengosokan scarf nya agar Kyuhyun merasa hangat.  
Dan benar, semua yang Sungmin lakukan membuat Kyuhyun merasa hangat. Bukan hangat ditelapak tangannya saja yang ia rasakan. Tapi hangat disekujur tubuhnya, terutama hatinya. Hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sungmin.  
Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masa lalu saat Sungmin menyentuh pipinya dimana bekas tamparan ayahnya berada tergambar jelas dimatanya.  
Sungmin tak pernah berubah, penuh kasih dan penyanyang. Sungmin saat ini yang ada didepannya adalah Sungmin yang sama dengan saat itu.  
Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis karena terharu. Kyuhyun bahagia menemukan kembali Sungmin-nya.

"Apa masih dingin?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Lalu kedua pasang mata itu saling terpaku oleh foxy bening dihadapanya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun begitu tulus.

"Terimaksih atas semua kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku" tambahnya penuh haru.

"Kau tahu. Aku semakin jatuh karenamu" Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terlembutnya untuk gadis didepannya.

Tangan yang tadi digosok Sungmin dengan scarf nya itu kini menggenggam tangan kecil Sungmin dibalik scarf merah hati gadis tersebut.  
Keduanya berbagi kehangatan bersama, berbagi senyum dan kasih sayang bersama. Sungmin tak perlu menanyakan apa maksud kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, karena dengan memandang lurus kedalam mata pria itu dan melihat senyumannya Sungmin cukup tahu apa maksudnya. Bolehkan sekarang Sungmin berfikir bahwa cintanya kini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi?

Keduanya kini sama-sama menatap lurus kedapan.  
Kemudian Sungmin beranjak berdiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti jejak gadis itu. Berdiri untuk menyambut pria paruh baya yang sedang melambai dengan senyum lebar pada gadis disampingnya.

"Papa~" suara Sungmin mengalun manja saat pria paruh baya itu memeluknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Siapa?" Hangeng menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan bertanya pada putrinya.

"Temanku. Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menunduk sopan sebagai salam pertemuan pertama mereka. Hangeng menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk menyambut salam sopan pria tampan tersebut.

Sungmin berniat menyeret koper ayahnya tapi dihalangi oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu yang akan membawakan koper Hangeng sampai mobil mereka. Tapi Hangeng belum mau beranjak.

"Sebentar sayang" tahan Hangeng.

"Ada apa papa?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ada satu orang yang tertinggal" ucapnya sambil mencari-cari seseorang.

"Maksud papa?"

"Seseorang. Akh dia datang"

Hangeng segera melambai kearah pria tinggi yang keluar dari pintu keluar penerbangan. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar kearah Hangeng.  
Sungmin melotot melihat pria tersebut.  
Pria tersebut adalah Zhoumi. Pria pantang menyerah yang ingin merebut hatinya.  
Ini kali pertama Zhoumi ke korea, tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan bagian imigrasi didalam. Zhoumi mempersilahkan Hangeng keluar lebih dulu karena takut Sungmin menunggu lama. Jadilah ia keluar belakangan.

"Zhoumi?" Panggil Sungmin tak percaya.

"Princess, aku merindukanmu" ucap Zhoumi dalam bahasa mandarinya. Pria itu serta merta memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin setelah mengecup pipi kiri gadis tersebut. Sungmin terlihat kecil didalam kungkungan Zhoumi.  
Hangeng tersenyum melihat keduanya. Hangeng tak tega mendengar Zhoumi merengek mengatakan merindukan putirnya hingga akhirnya ia membawanya kemari.  
Jangan lupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pria itu kini menelan ludahnya susah payah, telapak tangan yang tadinya menghangat karena Sungmin kini menjadi dingin kembali. Telapak tangan kirinya mengepal keras melihat seorang memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat, apalagi setelah mencium pipinya. Sedangan tangan kananya masih setia menggenggam pegangan koper milik Hangeng.

"Sayang aku sangat merindukanmu" kini Zhoumi mengulang kata-katanya menggunakan bahasa korea yang dulu ia pelajari dari Sungmin. Yang jelas bisa dipahami oleh otak Kyuhyun juga. Hatinya semakin sesak dan tak rela. Sungmin hanya diam dalam pelukan pria itu, tak membalas juga tak menolak.  
Kyuhyun menunduk untuk menatap lantai. Tak ingin lagi menatap keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinu...**

 **Maaf masih ada sedikit hurt disini,**

 **Maaf untuk beberap yang kebingungan karena ff ini loncat begitu drastis. 9 tahun. mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku hanya mencoba merubah karakter mereka, dari remaja menjadi dewasa.**

 **ada yang tahu video Kyuhyun dan Sungmin shooting mini drama. dimana Kyuhyun melakuakn NG sampai 5X. disana Kyuhyun sangat frustasi dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengangkat keatas. adegan itulah yang aku masukan disini sebagai bentu rasa frustasi Kyuhyun.**

 **Beberapa bilang sempet nangis karena ff ini. aku terharu, kalian bisa menikmati karyaku dan merasakan isi cerita.**

 **Aku akan berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik**

 **Bagi yang beum baca FF ku yang lain, silahkan berkunjung dan bacalah saat senggang dan butuh ff kyuMin, mungkin sedikit menghibur dan mengurangi rindu kalian sama 'Ming'**

 **TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA.**

 **-KIM JIHAE-**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'LL DO THE BEST FOR YOU**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Genderswicth**

 **Hurt Romance**

 **Story Fifteen**

 ** _Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Zhoumi terdiam diruang tamu keluarga Lee. Jinyoung masih belum pulang dari kantor karena ia bilang pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini memang menumpuk. Lalu Hangeng dan Heechul pergi keluar entah perlu apa. Zhoumi tidak sendirian sebenarnya, pria itu berada dalam rumah besar tersebut dengan Sungmin. Namun tadi gadis itu bilang akan pergi mandi.

Zhoumi masih ingat interaksi Sungmin dengan pria dibandara dua hari yang lalu. Pria yang bahkan Zhoumi tidak ingin mengingat siapa namanya.

Zhoumi merasa kalah. Sembilan tahun mengenal Sungmin dan sejak dua tahun lalu Zhoumi mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Sungmin membuka hati untuknya. Memang Zhoumi tidak memaksa Sungmin untuk menerimanya saat ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ia hanya berharap Sungmin mengerti akan perasaannya dan perlahan akan membuka hatinya untuk menerima cinta yang ia persembahkan.  
Tapi semuanya kelabu, semuanya tak jelas. Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan.

Zhoumi akui ia brengsek dimasalalu, bermain-main dalam hal cinta. Tapi ia telah berubah, Sungmin membuatnya berubah. Berhenti bermain-main. Hatinya juga telah berhenti untuk mencari-cari sosok lain. Karena ia yakin Sungmin adalah yang terakhir untuknya. Tapi kenapa saat ia telah memilih semua menjadi sesulit ini.

Bayangan Kyuhyun mengantarkan koper Hangeng sampai masuk kedalam mobil Sungmin. Bayangan Sungmin mengobrol dengan pria itu sebelum masuk kedalam mobil masih tergambar jelas diingatan Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang dua hari lalu memaksa duduk dijok sebelah kemudi bisa melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang Sungmin lakuakan dengan pria itu.  
Bahkan Zhoumi tak lupa bahwa Kyuhyun sempat merapikan scarf merah hati Sungmin yang sudah melingkar rapi dileher gadis itu dua hari yang lalu.  
Zhoumi kesal, apa-apaan merapikan sesuatu yang jelas sudah rapi.

Dengan perasaan kesal Zhoumi berjalan kearah kamar Sungmin. Pria itu mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin lalu memutar kenop pintu saat didengar suara Sungmin menyuruhnya masuk.

"Hm ada apa?"

Sungmin terlihat sedang mengoleskan body lotion diseluruh lengannya. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar saat bertanya pada Zhoumi.

"Kau tak keluar kamar. Aku kebosanan diluar"

Zhoumi berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin lalu merebahkan dirinya disana.  
Sungmin selesai dengan body lotionnya. Gadis itu kemudian menyisir rambut panjangnya serta mengikatnya dengan rapi.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya, sekedar mencari berita yang sedang panas diluar sana.

"Pria kemarin siapa?" Tanpa merubah posisi rebahannya Zhoumi memulai pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku kenalkan. Namanya Kyuhyun "

Gadis itu masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya, jari-jarinya bergerak keatas bawah.

"Siapa dia bagimu?"

Zhoumi tak ingin berbasa basi, ia ingin tahu ada hubungan apa Sungmin dan pria itu.

Sungmin melemparkan ponselnya kekasur dengan pelan. Senyum mengembang diwajah gadis itu.  
Sungmin memandang tepat kemata Zhoumi dengan binar-binar bahagia dalam foxy beningnya.

"Dia.." ucapnya tersenyum geli.

Zhoumi memicingkan matanya. Kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya.

"Dia. Ciuman pertamaku" Sungmin tersenyum lebar, bukti bahwa gadis itu bahagia.

"Akh Zhoumi. Sakit"

Tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang. Tergantikan ringisan kesakitan dari bibir tipis Sungmin.  
Zhoumi mencengkeram lengannya dengan keras, matanya nyalang menembus mata Sungmin.  
Pria ini patah hati. Tapi gadis ini, apakah ia harus begitu bahagia saat dirinya terluka.  
Zhoumi seperti orang yang gila karena obsesi. Terobsesi untuk memiliki Sungmin membuatnya gelap mata.

Dengan pengaruh setan dalam dirinya Zhoumi berusaha meraih bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya.  
Sungmin terus memberontak sampai akhirnya keduanya terjatuh dari ranjang. Posisi Zhoumi yang dibawah membuat Sungmin lebih kuat.  
Gadis itu segera melepaskan diri lalu menjauh dari Zhoumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Sungmin sangat lirih. Jujur gadis itu sangat takut. Sembilan tahun ia mengenal Zhoumi, pria itu tak pernah berlaku seperti ini padanya. Sekalipun ia tahu zhoumi menyukainya, tapi pria itu tak pernah bertindak tidak sopan padanya. Tapi beberapa dekit yang lalu membuat Sungmin serasa terlempar kepulau asing dan bertemu makluk asing pula. Didepannya kini bukan Zhoumi yang ia kenal.

"Heuh" Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya singkat.

Pria itu sama sekali tak berniat bangkit dari lantai. Malahan ia menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Pria ciuman pertama? HAH konyol" sindir Zhoumi begitu menusuk.

Pria itu kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari lantai, tak seutuhnya karena ia hanya membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dilantai dingin tersebut.

"Lupakan ciuman pertamamu. Dan aku akan menjadi pria ciuman kedua, ketiga dan ciuman-ciuman lainnya"

Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya berharap Sungmin menyambutnya. Pria ini terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang.

Sungmin melihat mata Zhoumi yang berkilat aneh. Gadis itu ketakutan.  
Dengan segera Sungmin menuju lemari dan mengambil sepasang setelah musim gugur. Memasuki kamar mandi dan kemudian keluar dengan setelan celana dan jaket biru dengan tiga garis putih disisi kedua lengan dan sisi samping celananya.  
Sungmin meraih dompet dinakas dan ponselnya diatas kasur.

Tanpa peduli dengan Zhoumi yang masih duduk dilantai, Sungmin pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

Zhoumi menangis diatas lantai dingin kamar Sungmin. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin begini. Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Ia sadar telah membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Zhoumi tak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi terobsesi akan Sungmin. Jika bisa ia ingin jatuh cinta yang normal saja. Sesak sekali rasanya saat cinta yang begitu besar ia rasakan sedangkan orang yang ia cintai bahkan tak secuilpun punya rasa itu untuknya. Sangat sakit dan menyiksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin mengabaikan semua panggilan telpon yang masuk ke nomornya. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin menenangkan pikiran.

Sungmin masih duduk dipinggiran sungai Han yang tenang. Walaupun taman nya masih ramai dijam sekian, tapi Sungmin merasa cukup tenang. Sesekali Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, udara sangat dingin.

Satu panggilan masuk lagi sehingga ponselnya terus berdering. Sungmin melihat id call nya ternyata Jinyoung. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin tak ingin mengangkatnya.  
Sekiat menit saat Sungmin beranjak dari pinggiran sungai ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan kekesalah mencapai ubun-ubunnya Sungmin mematikan ponselnya dengan cara mencabut baterai ponsel tersebut. Kemudian memasang kembali dengan benar tanpa menyalakan ponselnya.

Sungmin rasa ia sudah terlalu lama disini guna menenangkan diri. Ia kabur dari rumahnya sendiri sekitar jam tujuh malam dan kini sudah lebih dari jam sembilan. Ia akan menghubungi Jinyoung untuk menjemputnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju toko 24 jam disana. Dingin, memakan ramyun panas sepertinya sangat enak. Baik, ia akan menelpon Jinyoung sambil memakan ramyun nya nanti.  
Sungmin segera membeli ramyun lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas dari dispenser yang disediakan disana. Membeli sebotol air mineral untuk minuman penutupnya.

Gadis itu mulai mendudukan dirinya dikursi plastik yang disediakan toko 24 jam itu tepat didepannya. Meletakan ramyun dan air mineral diatas meja bundar, kemudian Sungmin mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan mengunjungi panggilan terakhir. Ia yakin tadi Jinyoung yang terakhir menghubunginya jadi ia putuskan langsung ke log terakhir lalu menghubungi adiknya itu agar datang menjemputnya.  
Sungmin sedikit merengut tidak yakin saat melihat id penelpon terakhir diponselnya.

Kyuhyun?

Kemudian gadis itu menepuk keningnya sebentar. Ia ingat, saat ia mematikan ponselnya ia memang tidak melihat id penelpon. Karena ia pikir itu Jinyoung makanya ia langsung matikan saja.

Dengan perasaan bersalah Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun telah mengangkat telponnya diseberang sana.

"Kyuhyun. Kau tadi menelponku? Maaf aku tidak tahu. Ada apa?"

Sungmin segera menjelaskan sekaligus bertanya apa tujuan pria itu menelponnya.  
Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya karena rindu suara gadis cantik itu.  
Suara Sungmin yang sedang memakan ramyun membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, sedang apa gadis itu.  
Sungmin menjawab seadanya lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun menyusul jika mau. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya asal. Berlari sedikit kearah lemari lalu mengambil coat terkeren yang ia punya. Berdiri didepan cermin merapikan penampilannya, menyemprotkan sedikit parfum lalu menyisir sebentar rambutnya. Merasa sempurna, Kyuhyun segera beranjak. Namun ia sedikit mengalami kendala saat tak menemukan ponselnya yang ia rasa ia letakakan diatas kasur. Kau telah melemparnya Cho!

"Aish dimana?"

Tadinya rambutnya sudah cukup keren karena sempat ia sisir. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena ia telah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun melempar bantal-bantal serta gulingnya, tapi ia tak menemukan ponsel tersebut.

"Aish kemana kau?"

Entah pada siapa Kyuhyun bertanya, dan berharap mendapat jawaban.

Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu mengintip kebawah kolong ranjang. Tidak ada, tidak ada tanda-tanda ponselnya disana.

 ** _I'm walking to the day_**  
 ** _I'm walking to the day_**

Bingo itu suara ponselnya.

Setelah berjelajah Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan ponselnya didalam gulungan selimutnya. Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih pada penelpon tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Iya Sungmin" jawabnya mengangkat telpon

"sebentar lagi" tambahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin melambai tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun celingukan mencari keberadaannya. Tapi pria itu tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya, hingga Sungmin memilih menelponnya dan good. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling melempar senyum.  
Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang menghabiskan sisa ramyun nya.

"Lama ya. Maaf"

"Tidak. Duduk disini "

Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dikursi plastik lain yang ada disampingnya.  
Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat penampilan Sungmin. Rambut diikat kuda, setelan training serta jaketnya berwarna biru dengan Brand terkenal. Sangat sederhana, sedangkan dirinya. Ia harus berdandan seperti gadis yang akan pergi untuk kencan pertamanya. Celana jeans, kemeja dan coat terkeren miliknya.

"Hm. Kau wangi sekali. Kau baru pulang kencan ya?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa malu. Untung saja ini malam hari, kalau siang pasti ia akan terbakar karena rasa panas dipipinya serta sengatan sinar matahari.

"Ah. Tidak!" Bantah Kyuhyun cepat.

"aku tidak berkencan" sambungnya lagi

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam sendirian?" Kyuhyun bertanya guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin menghela nafas setelah meneguk separuh botol air mineralnya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Zhoumi" akunya lirih

Kyuhyun cukup tahu siapa itu Zhoumi. Pria yang dua hari lalu ia temui dibandara. Pria yang telah membuatnya cemburu.

"Kalian begitu dekat ya?"

Sungmin diam. Tapi kemudian ia memulai sebuah cerita.  
Cerita tentang ia dan Zhoumi, bagaimana ia mengenal pria itu, seperti apa kedekatan merka, sampai pada detik dimana ia meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku tak bisa membuka hatiku untuknya" lirih Sungmin merasa bersalah. Ia tahu Zhoumi mulai menunjukan keseriusannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika hatinya tak bisa menerima

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang seperti dia?"

Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga. Apa Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakan perasaannya.  
Sungmin menunduk meremas kedua jari-jarinya.

"Kau tidak bisa merasakannya ya Kyuhyun?" suaranya begitu lirih dan terdengar begitu putus asa

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu lagi menahannya, pria itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya sambil terus mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya.

Airmata Sungmin perlahan mengalir. Apa ia akan terluka lagi? Apa sesuatu yang bari ia mulai lagi seletah sembilan tahun ia coba lupakan harus berakhir disini? Maaf?. Kyuhyun mengatakan maaf. Lalu ia bisa apa?  
Ia pikir Kyuhyun mulai membuka hatinya dan menerima kehadirannya, tapi maaf sudah cukup untuk menjawabnya.

Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Jika memang maaf untuk akhir dari kisahnya. Biarlah ia terima maaf itu dalam pelukan terakhirnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun masih setia menggumamkan kata maaf yang semakin membuat Sungmin tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Sudahlah" sebisa mungkin Sungmin mencoba mengerti dan berusah melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Tapi pria itu sedikitpun tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Semuanya benar-benar telah berakhir.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Maafkan aku"

"Ijinkan aku mengganti semuanya Sungmin. Mengganti semua luka mu untuk menungguku dengan kebahagiaan"

 **Deg**

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin sedikit tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Apa ia bermimpi?

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang sangat terlambat"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan. Aku mohon"

Kyuhyun memohon. Jika memang cinta Sungmin padanya mulai luntur, Kyuhyun akan memohon untuk satu kesempatan. Dirinya ingin mencintai gadis itu disetiap detak jantungnya, hingga gadis itu bisa kembali mencintainya.

"Aku yang bodoh, aku yang seharusnya lebih peka"

Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Semuanya tidak sia-sia.

"Aku pikir aku akan gagal lagi" Sungmin mulai berucap walaupun tersendat-sendat karena tangisnya.

"Tidak. Kau tak pernah gagal"

Yang Kyuhyun ingin lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk Sungmin dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan berubah. Semua luka nya dimasalalu aku ia ganti dengan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu"

Sungmin hanya ingin menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya. Walaupun disetiap kata ia harus menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu hingga tak bisa mencintai yang lain"

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih sayang. Akupun mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun takut ia terlambat dan tak memiliki kesempatan itu. Tapi lihatlah betapa beruntungnya dia. Sungmin masih bertahan dengan cintanya meski sembilan tahun mereka harus terpisahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalam Sungmin pulang lumayan larut. Jam sebelas malam dengan diantar Kyuhyun.  
Hangeng menunggu di depan pagar hinggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun datang. Lalu Kyuhyun membungkuk berkali-kali guna memohon maaf karena mengantarkan anak gadisnya terlalu malam.

Hangeng mengerti dan tak mempermasalahkannya selama putrinya baik-baik saja.

Hangeng memasuki rumahnya terlebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebentar diluar. Karena ia yakin pemuda itu akan segera pulang dan Sungmin segera memasuki rumah. Ia juga pernah muda, ia tahu ada sesuatu diantara keduannya.

"Pulanglah"

Sungmin tersenyum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

"Hm. Istirahatlah" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus sebentar pipi Sungmin. Ada bekas airmata disana.  
Sebelum benar-benar beranjak Kyuhyun mengecup sebentar kening Sungmin malam itu, setelahnya barulah ia benar-benar pergi.

* * *

"Noona"

Jinyoung menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin guna membangunkan kakak perempuannya tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin terlalu nyenyak hingga sulit untuk dibangungkan.

"Belum bangun juga?"

Heechul yang menyusul kekamar putrinya bertanya pada Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung hanya menggeleng lemas menanggapi pertanyaan sang ibu.

Benar saja ini masih jam lima pagi. Sangat sulit membangunkan orang dijam sekian. Ditambah ini sudah hampir menyentuh musim dingin. Jam lima itu masih bisa disebut malam bagi mereka. Dan bukankah Sungmin tidur cukup larut semalam.

"Sungmin. Bangun sayang"

Heechul menggantikan posisi Jinyoung untuk membangunkan Sungmin.  
Perlahan tubuh itu menggeliat kemudian menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Sungmin?"

Sekali lagi suara Heechul kembali mengusik Sungmin. Dengan malas gadis dua puluh tujuh tahun itu membuka matanya.

"Euh~ eomma apa?" Suaranya berdengung tak jelas karena ia masih didalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin terbangun seutuhnya saat pelan-pelan Heechul membisikan perihal apa yang membuatnya membangunkan putrinya sepagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

"Koko?"

Sungmin memanggil Zhoumi yang ada disampingnya.

Kini mereka berempat, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Heechul dan Hangeng sedang berada dibandara. Sedangkan Jinyoung harus ke kantor sejak pagi.  
Sungmin sungguh terkejut saat ibunya membisikan sesuatu padanya pagi tadi. Zhoumi akan kembali ke china pagi ini. Ini hari ketiga Zhoumi di korea, padahal rencananya pria itu akan berada dikorea seminggu penuh.

Sungmin tahu, karena masalah semalam lah yang mendasari keputusan mendadak pria tinggi tersebut.

Zhoumi menoleh pada Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Pria itu perlahan memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya tulus.

"Aku menyayangimu koko"

Zhoumi harus tahu diri. Apa dirinya bagi Sungmin. Pria itu akan mundur sedikit demi sedikit untuk menjauh dari Sungmin. Ia harus menghapus rasa cinta itu meski akan sulit.

"Aku juga menyayangimu"

Hangeng dan Heeechul hanya bisa diam memperhatikan keduanya. Heechul tahu perasaan Zhoumi karena Hangeng yang menceritakannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia disana. Carilah wanita yang bisa mencintaimu" nasihat Sungmin bagai belati yang menyayat hatinya. Sangat sakit. Itu artinya memang sudah tak ada harapan untuknya meraih cinta Sungmin.

Zhoumi mengangguk masih dengan memeluk Sungmin. Meskipun ingin menangis, tapi ia tak akan melakukannya sekarang.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya karena waktu yang harus memisahkan mereka.

Zhoumi memeluk Heechul dan Hangeng bergantian. Kemudian memeluk Sungmin lagi sebelum meninggalkan ketiganya.

Zhoumi terus berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh. Setelah ia berpamitan untuk pergi, saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk memulai melupakan Sungmin. Ia tak boleh menoleh jika tak ingin gagal. Maka ia terus melangkah maju tanpa sedikitpun menoleh walau hatinya ingin. Ia harus melawan hatinya.

"Koko" lirih Sungmin penuh linangan airmata. Sungguh Sungmin sangat menyayangi Zhoumi. Tapi rasa itu bukan rasa yang sama seperti yang Zhoumi rasakan untuknya.

"Sudah. Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sedih lagi"

Hangeng meraih tubuh putrinya lalu memeluknya. Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Sungmin, papa, dan eommanya. Seperti mimpi-mimpi Sungmin selama ini.

"Papa. Aku menyayanginya"

Hanggeng mengagguk mengerti

"Papa mengerti. Sudah jangan menagis lagi. Sudah. Sudah" tepukam-tepukan ringan dipunggung gadis itu membuatnya mampu meredakan isak tangisnya.  
Hangeng pun tahu jika Sungmin menyayangi Zhoumi. Tapi memang rasa sayang mereka berbeda.

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi pesawat.  
Masih tergambar jelas bayangan Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin semalam. Zhoumi menunggu gadis itu pulang untuk minta maaf, tapi saat gadis itu pulang ia tak sendirian. Bersama pria lain dan buruknya interaksi mereka membuatnya kembali terluka. Zhoumi lupa akan meminta maaf. Pria itu memutuskan kembali ke kamar tamu lalu memesan tiket pesawat secara online malam itu juga.

Jika pria itu adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat Sungmin bahagia. Zhoumi akan melepaskannya.  
Gadis kecilnya mungkin akan bahagia setelah ini. Gadis kecil penuh pesona itu akan benar-benar menjadi adiknya mulai sekarang.  
 _"Koko"_ suara gadis manis itu masih terngiang ditelinganya. Membuatnya semakin memejamkan mata dan berharap bisa melupakan semuannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **-kim jihae-**


End file.
